L is a Battlefield
by RBBBH
Summary: This is my follow up story to "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Ultimate Weapon" - looking at love, life and the battles they can bring. (Ratings will vary generally T - though M for some on sexual content) Leonardo - OC - Raphael / April & Casey
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello all! This is a follow up story and set se****veral months on. **

**My OC Rebecca is now 18.**

Chapter 1: A new beginning

It was a particularly chilly day in New York, the wind whipped round buildings and there was evidence of previous snow fall. Rebecca Madison walked at a brisk pace keeping her head down against the elements. A couple more blocks and she would be arriving at April and Casey's and be able to get out of this wind.

She had passed Central Park a while back and in doing so had briefly remembered all that had taken place there. 10 months had passed since then but she couldn't help but think about it for at least a few minutes every day. Even now it still felt like it had all happened to somebody else.

Her life had changed so much and so had the lives of all those in her circle. April and Casey were now officially and item and living together – her father had changed his job and she Rebecca was attending college. She had made friends and felt more confident.

A normal life had always felt beyond her reach, something she just couldn't quite get hold of. So she had kept herself away from others, fearing ridicule and rejection, and lived the majority of her life as a singular. She was not human - she had always had special "gifts" powers that she could use. These had been instilled in her since day one. They had intended her to be a weapon - something that could destroy life. That, however, was now in the past. Her alien self appeared to be disappearing and tests proved she was now practically human. Although there was no understanding as to why this had happened.

Arriving at April's apartment she pushed the buzzer and waited.

"Hi" came April's cheery voice over the intercom.

"Hi April, it's me Rebecca"

"Oh hi, c'mon up" The buzzer sounded again and the main door clicked open.

After riding the lift up to the thirtieth floor she stepped out to see that April was out in the corridor ready to greet her.

"How are you?" she gave her a brief hug and ushered her inside.

"I'm great thanks" replied Rebecca taking a seat.

"Coffee?"

Rebecca smiled and nodded as April headed out to the kitchen. April's apartment was tidy and spacious - there was little evidence of Casey within it, she could imagine April liked things in their place and Casey's things probably had a room of their own.

"Casey's out" called April from the kitchen "I sent him so he had no choice"

"How's it all going with you two?" asked Rebecca, knowing they had only been living together for 3 months and that their relationship was in that "new" phase. In spite of them being radically different – Casey and April had a really lovely relationship – he absolutely adored her, was completely under the thumb and he didn't mind a bit. Their close connection made Rebecca feel quite envious at times. Her relationship with Leonardo was not going as well. He just didn't seem to have time for her anymore.

"All is good" replied April smiling as she re-entered the lounge. She handed Rebecca a cup of coffee "I have him well trained"

Rebecca laughed at this "Does he know?"

April shook her head and sat down "He has no idea - but he loves it"

"So, how about you?.." began April "How's college going?"

"Really good. It's nice to use my brain" Rebecca blew on her coffee to cool it and tentatively took a sip. She was enjoying college, it was nice to get out 3 days a week and mix with people.

"And the other students are still playing nicely?"

"Yep. Everyone's nice."

April smiled "I'm really pleased for you." Rebecca was keen to switch the topic over to April - she didn't want her to start asking about Leo as that would make things awkward.

"How's life in the world of journalism?"

"Okay" replied April puttin her coffee down "Tell you the truth it's a bit slow at the moment – there just doesn't seem to be much going on at all. I think I was spoilt with all that went on so now it is all boring" She paused, realising at that point she shouldn't have said that "Sorry I didn't mean..."

Rebecca held up a hand "Don't worry, it's okay"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Professor Madison stared at the computer screen, his mind was elsewhere today. Leaving his previous role behind he was now a "data analyser" but he just couldn't get his head round the figures today. He still linked in with his previous field but this new post removed him from the firing line (so to speak) and (as his daughter reminded him daily) kept him out of harms way.

He leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath, picking up the photograph he had of Rebecca off his desk he looked at his lovely daughter.

She was his world. The daughter he would have otherwise never had.

Brian Madison had never married; in fact he hadn't dated much at all. He had, however, always wanted children. When Rebecca had come to him it was a huge responsibility and one that had brought many challenges – more recently the invasion of the Kraang – but he would not wish to change her for the world and certainly could never imagine a life without her.

He placed the photograph back on his desk just as an email sprung up. He clicked on it to view. It was from his good friend Stephen Baker.

_Brian, have the results – let's discuss_

_SB_

He sounded cryptic as usual. This made Brian smile. He picked up the phone and dialled his friend's number.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What lies beneath..

After catching up with April for the afternoon and enjoying two more cups of coffee (and three biscuits) Rebecca noticed that the light was fading. Now was time to venture underneath the City and visit her underground friends. Checking her watch she came to the conclusion that they should all be in. Usually she would try to see them every day.

Entering the lair she noticed how quiet it was.

"Guys?!" she called – stepping inside and closing the door behind her – the lounge was deserted. She popped her head into the kitchen – that too was empty.

"Anyone home?"

Suddenly she heard a door slide open and saw a tall figure step out "Hey – didn't know you were coming over?". Donatello was looking puzzled.

"That I gathered – no welcoming committee! Where is everyone?" she asked, returning his frown with one of her own "I thought you would all be in"

"Master has Leo and Raph on a training exercise and Mikey's in his room – he's not been feelin' too well although I for one think it is an excuse"

Rebecca folded her arms "Well, how did _you_ get out of it?"

"A-ha" began Donatello "I have important research"

She smiled at him "Is that what you always say?"

He tried to look shocked "I resent the implication Miss Madison"

"Becky, thought I heard your voice how's you?" Michelangelo put an arm around her giving her waist a squeeze.

She jumped and squirmed away from him "I thought you were unwell"

"I am" he gave her his best puppy dog eyes "And I need taking care of so it's a good job you're here"

"Not a chance" She plonked herself down on the saggy sofa – it seemed to get lumpier every time she sat down "When will the guys be back?"

Donatello walked round and sat on the arm next to her "So the truth comes out" he began "You aren't here to see Mikey and I – it's all about Leo and Raph"

Rebecca gave his arm a playful slap "Don't be silly – you know I love all of you"

Michelangelo took up the seat next to her after turning on the television.

"You know we don't believe you"

Rebecca linked her arm through his and leaned her head on his shoulder. He really could be such a baby she mused to herself – but she couldn't help but pander to him anyway.

It was at this point that older brother Raphael threw open the door, stepped in the lair and slammed it behind him. It was easy to see he was annoyed. Raphael was well known for his temper and even he admitted he often found it difficult to control. His brothers also knew it and would try to avoid him when he was mad. Donatello took the opportunity to sneak off back to his lab whilst Michelangelo tried to be invisible sinking deeper into the sofa – say the wrong thing and he knew he'd be beat meat.

Rebecca on the other hand didn't really care "What's upset you this time?" she asked.

Raphael shot her a scowl "Don't you start" he snapped, hanging up his weapons.

"Hey grumpy I haven't done a thing" she got to her feet and went over to him "I merely came to see you that's all"

He looked down at her and then looked away "It's your idiot boyf that's the issue, he is so askin' for a poundin'. He thinks he's so much better than all of us"

Raphael thumped down on the chair.

"Even me?" mumbled Michelangelo

"Especially you"

He was clenching his fists and grinding his jaw.

Rebecca sat back down "What happened?"

"Oh nothing, he's just a suck ass – makes me sick. Sensei is here for all of us but Mr Leo thinks he deserves extra attention"

"Oh, like that is it. He still with Splinter now?" she asked, looking hopefully at the door.

"Yep. And I doubt he'll be back anytime soon."

Rebecca lowered her eyes, she couldn't help feel disappointed. This was the third night in a row where he had failed to show up to see her at all. On previous nights he had always turn up later than everyone else full of apologies and they would go to bed. That's it. But she wanted more - wanted to feel loved, cared for, adored. The way Casey was with April. The way Leo used to be with her…..

Raphael noticed her change in demeanour and leant forward "He's an idiot" he said simply "And if he keeps treating you like this he's an even bigger idiot"

She looked at him "I don't know what I'm supposed to do" she muttered

"Simple" piped up Michelangelo "Dump him. And date me"

Rebecca smiled at this suggestion but didn't take it seriously. Mikey was such a jokester.

"He's a waste of space" continued Raphael "You deserve better. And the way he is behavin right now – Mikey _would _be better"

Michelangelo nodded furiously.

She got up "Nice try. Look I'm going to go home. I am not waiting around like a fool"

She tried to sound strong and determined.

"I'll see you around". Her voice cracked and faded out - she knew she had failed.

"Why not stay for pizza?" suggested Michelangelo's hopefully.

"I'm not hungry but thanks anyway" She raised a hand and slipped quickly out of the door.

Following her departure Raphael got to his feet and went to the dummy hanging up next to his weights. He began to punch it – grunting every time he landed a fist.

"I know who you're pretending that is?" ventured Michelangelo.

"I'll use you in a minute if you don't button it" growled Raphael.

"Best we don't get involved" warned his younger brother. Raphael stopped punching and turned to look at him, this is when Michelangelo got nervous "I mean, it's their thing…"

"He doesn't know how to treat her. He's a jerk and she is way _way_ too good for him" shouted Raphael, giving the dummy one last punch he headed to the kitchen.

Michelangelo thought about this for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders. His mind was now onto pizza. Rubbing his hands he picked up the phone to place the order.

Donatello had heard the conversation through the door to his lab. He considered Raphael's words and in a way could understand his frustration. Leonardo seemed to be focussed only on his training and improving himself to become a better Ninja. Nothing else seemed important. Poor Becky; she was a great girl – and smart too. Perhaps his elder brother needed a wakeup call or Raph was right – he would lose her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heading home Rebecca pulled her hood up and her head down. She pulled out her mobile phone to send a text to her dad. It seemed so weird to text him – even now it was something she was still getting used to.

Her powers for telepathy did have their uses – saved on mobile phone costs for one! She had thought that her father would be able to teach her his technique but it seemed that once she had come back to earth and to this dimension; nothing worked as it did before. Admittedly it had at first made her feel very confused and she was not sure which way to go with this "new her".

She wondered if that is why Leonardo had changed so much towards her. Perhaps he didn't like her being so "human". She decided that when she saw him next she would ask him if this was the case. Yes, that's how she had to be "up front and straight to the point". She was sick of the whole situation. Relationships were supposed to be about having fun and at this moment she was not having fun at all.

Arriving home she flung her bag down and went into the kitchen to turn on the kettle.

"That you sweetheart?" Her father appeared at the kitchen door "You're back early – and the fact that you're back at all has surprised me – thought tonight was usually a stay over"

Rebecca turned round "It usually is" she began "But not today"

She dropped a camomile tea-bag into her mug and added the hot water.

"Oh dear – everything okay?" He father detected a bitterness in her voice.

"Yep" Her reply indicated she didn't want to talk anymore – well not about that particular subject anyway. Brian Madison understood and changed the subject.

"I met with Stephen today" he began.

Rebecca removed the teabag and threw it into the bin "Really? He okay?"

"He's great. We talked a lot about you"

"Sounds interesting" She walked past him and headed to her bedroom.

"It was, it is. Look, he wants you to come in for more tests"

Rebecca turned round "More? Hasn't he had enough of my cells to last him a lifetime?"

"We could go tomorrow? I said I'd ask you"

She shrugged "Whatever" and closed her door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fear and anger

Voices could be heard coming along the tunnel – Donatello quickly turned to Michelangelo "Sensei's back – I suggest you scoot"

The younger brother hopped up "I was never out of bed" he insisted before quickly returning to his room "And I definitely didn't eat any pizza!" he added.

Raphael shook his head "What an idiot – does he really thinks sensei will fall for that one"

Donatello grinned "He's a trier"

Splinter entered the lair followed by Leonardo who was stretching his arms.

"And here comes another idiot" mumbled Raphael, glancing at his brother.

"I heard that" snapped Leonardo "And I wasn't the one who stomped off like a baby"

Raphael shot to his feet "Excuse me Lame-o.."

"ENOUGH!" Splinter held up a paw asking for silence "You need to learn that arguing never solves your issues – it will only make things worse. Raphael you will come with me"

Raphael looked ready to explode – glaring at Leo he left the lounge and followed Splinter to the dojo.

"What's rattled him? I did think he'd have calmed down by now"

Leonardo hung up his swords and sat on the chair opposite Donatello who in turn leaned forward and put down the manual he was reading.

"The Becky scenario is annoying him" he said simply.

Leonardo looked round the room "Is she here?"

"She was. But she left. Again. Look Leo – she came to see you – it was obvious. You really need to treat her better or she may look elsewhere"

"Is this coming from Raph or you?" replied Leonardo, feeling slightly irritated.

Donatello thought about this for a moment or two "Both of us" he concluded "She's a great girl and now she's at college she will get noticed"

Leonardo felt crushed; he knew Donnie was right "I guess I've been so involved in training I didn't realise"

"You need to romance her – spoil her – that's what girls like"

"And you know this how?" Leonardo sat back putting his feet up on the table.

"I've read about it and errr seen it on TV" Donatello was now blushing deep scarlet.

Leonardo got up "I'll call her"

"Invite her over – get her flowers – cook her a meal.." suggested Donatello, still blushing – though at this point he didn't know why.

Her number went straight to voicemail. Rather than leave a message, Leonardo decided to call her in the morning. It would be better to speak to her properly.

"Any pizza left?" he asked.

"Kitchen" answered Donatello, picking up his reading again.

Rebecca lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She had finished her drink and was trying to switch off and put her mind in a state ready for sleep. The problem was that her mind wouldn't switch off. She sat up. _Why couldn't life just be simple?_

She looked at one of her text books – perhaps reading would help tire her out.

College was something she was enjoying. Her course was part time so being around all those new people wasn't too much of a shock for her system.

The book "Psychology and the key to understanding behaviour" made her smile_. If only it was that easy. All you needed to know about why people do what they do detailed here in a large text book._ _Perhaps turtle behaviour was different. _She imagined asking the book a question and finding the answer; taking solace from the words. Shaking her head she dropped it to the floor, not really interested. She was too pissed off to read.

Picking up her pillow she held it across her chest and held it close, trying to draw some sort of comfort from this inanimate object.

Tomorrow her father wanted to take her for more testing – by now she was getting slightly fed up with needles and scans but she would go along just to keep him happy. He wouldn't admit it but he did like to worry and worry a lot.

She got under the covers and turned off the light – in time she knew she should be able to sleep although tonight it may take a while.

Rebecca didn't know how or why but something woke her and she felt afraid. Putting on her bedside light she looked at the clock – 3 a.m – typical. She must have really conked out and now she was wide awake and for some reason – she was terrified. Her breathing was light and quick and she could feel her heart hammering.

Swinging her legs from under the duvet she got up cautiously and pulled on her dressing gown. For some reason she had the feeling that someone was in the apartment. Standing by her bedroom door she put an ear to it and listened.

After hearing nothing she took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. The lounge was cloaked in darkness but from what light there was she could not see anything out of the ordinary.

Pushing herself she crept out and quickly snapped on the all the main lights.

The lounge was empty and quiet – there were no monsters lurking.

She let out a huge sigh of relief and pressed her back against the wall – surveying the room for a few minutes.

Being brave was hard when you no longer had powers or fighting skill but she liked to think she still had strength of mind and determination.

Snapping off the lights she closed her bedroom door and got back under the covers.

At the back of her mind though she still couldn't shake that feeling that someone was there. Watching. Waiting.

She left her bedside lamp on and sunk down under the duvet. This was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Another Sunday..

After an overly restless night Rebecca found herself up early even though she still felt tired. Surprisingly she had even got up before her father although he wasn't too far behind. Coffee was drunk, breakfast was eaten and both of them headed out to visit her father's colleague Stephen Baker. Rebecca always referred to him as an "uncle" which strictly speaking wasn't the case but she had known him all her life and as a result he felt close enough to be named as an uncle. After all her father was not her real father. According to truth she had never had biological parents and had never been "born". She was instead "engineered" or grown for the purposes of mass destruction. That was the Kraang had in mind for her until the invasion had sent them back to their dimension with no chance of returning. The portals to Dimension X to earth were only opened if someone or something went through and realistically there would be no chance of that; not any more.

Her father had insisted he no longer had the contact that he used to with Dimension X and had moved away from the entire alien agenda.

Arriving at the base Rebecca's phone rang, she pulled it out of her top pocket and looked at the name: Leo. She rejected the call. He could wait. She actually felt quite annoyed. Even though she had turned her phone off after getting back from visiting the others he could at least of tried to text her.

Raphael had a point – Leo was an idiot.

She put the phone on silent and put it back in her pocket.

"Anyone important?" asked her dad as he pulled into the carpark.

Rebecca shook her head but remained quiet.

The car came to a halt. Brian Madison undid his seatbelt and turned to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, watching for a reaction.

She looked out of the window "Yep I'm fine" Undoing her own seatbelt she gave him a smile "Let's go".

Opening the door she stepped out and joined her father to walk towards the entrance of the building. From the outside you would never guess what went on here. But then a lot of military buildings were the same – simple and unoffensive – really what they did couldn't be "advertised".

Stephen Baker was waiting just through the main doors. He shook hands with her father and gave Rebecca a hug.

"How are you both?"

"All is good isn't it dad?" Rebecca looked expectantly at her father who nodded in agreement.

"That's wonderful" He stepped aside "Right this way both of you"

"Can I ask what's going to happen?" Rebecca felt slightly anxious – she never knew which part would get poked and prodded.

"Oh there's nothing to worry about I just want to take more blood samples if that's okay?"

She really didn't feel like she had a choice so just nodded and continued to follow them both.

The room they arrived in saw Rebecca taken away by a man in a white coat. Perhaps they were going to section her – at this point she did really feel like she could lose it very easily.

After she had left Stephen Baker pulled her father aside to stand by a big screen.

"The samples can be seen here – this microscope gives us impressive magnification" He entered a password to pull up the files.

"Do bear in mind that these are now dead samples" he continued.

The picture on the screen showed different sized cellular structures. Stephen Baker pointed to each of them in turn.

"These are human cells, this one is alien and then there's this.." He paused briefly "Is unlike anything I have ever identified. We knew that Rebecca's cellular structure was changing but didn't know why, well now we do – it's this thing right here. Whatever it is it is completely re-writing her entire cellular make up and in her case making her more human"

Brian Madison took a closer look "Do we know how it is doing it or even why?"

"Unfortunately not but I have begun to establish a link where you finished. This could mean we may have answers in a matter of hours"

"Do you think it would come back that quickly? It could be longer – they may not even know"

Stephen Baker changed the slides so they could view another "True, but they will know more than me – after all she was made there"

Brian shifted his feet awkwardly – this felt strange and even though he wasn't the one in communication with Dimension X he still found it uncomfortable; like he was lying to Rebecca.

Having taken 4 vials of blood the white coated man gave her a plaster and led her out to the main chamber where she re-joined her father and Stephen. They were waiting for her and she was almost ushered out of the building.

Her father explained that something had come up and Uncle Stephen was caught right in the middle of it. Again he knew this was a lie but he couldn't bring himself to tell her the real reason.

"Shall we go and grab a coffee somewhere? Or hot-chocolate? Whatever you want"

He started the car.

"Sounds good" replied Rebecca. She took her phone from her pocket – there were 8 missed calls all from Leonardo. Sighing she put it back in hiding and leaned back in her seat taking in the view as her father drove them back towards the City. She hadn't said anything to him about her feelings last night and again about her feelings in the lab. The truth was that once again she had felt afraid; not the intense terror she had woken up to last night but just that something wasn't quite right.

In the turtles den Leonardo was trying to meditate but today he found it impossible and so giving up he decided to go and seek some support from Donatello. In a way he didn't really know why he was asking Donnie as his brother didn't have relationship experience – he would probably only link it back to what he had found on the internet which knowing Donnie would be a whole load of things and he would draw out his conclusions from there. He would also be very scientific about it.

However, what other choice did Leo have – Mikey was a no starter and Raphael would just yell.

He opened the door to Donnie's lab to find his brother looking at some samples on a screen – he quickly removed the image and spun round to greet his elder brother.

"Hey up bro"

Leonardo took up a leaning position next to him "What you working on? Is it safe to interrupt?"

Donatello locked down his screen and nodded "Anytime"

"I don't know what to do about Becky, I've tried phoning and she won't take my calls – think I've messed up big time" His voice trailed off and he looked down at his feet.

Donatello felt sad for his brother but in a way couldn't really help but think he had brought it on himself.

"She'll come round" he replied "Probably just take her time to cool off. You know how like Raph she is"

"I know but I just want to say I'm sorry and make it up to her – how can I do that if she won't take my calls..?"

Donatello put a hand up to his chin taking a brief moment to think "Flowers" he announced "Get her some flowers and send them – as I said – girls love romance"

"You think that'll work?" continued Leonardo, hints of desperation in his voice.

"Oh yes, she'll love it, trust me"

Well if Donatello was convinced that was enough for Leo – he was willing to try anything.

"Or…you could just go over"

"Would be good but I know her and I know if she won't answer my calls she definitely won't let me in"

Donatello shrugged "Flowers it is then!"

Yes flowers. Donnie was right – girls like to be romanced and girls like flowers. Now which ones to get….maybe Donnie would have some ideas.

Later that evening, for some reason, Rebecca just couldn't settle herself into anything. Tomorrow was another day at college and although she usually looked forward to it on this occasion she felt anxious. It was dry outside so she took it on herself to take a moment away from the apartment and take some fresh air on the roof. Wrapping herself up she told her father where she going and how she needed to clear her head – after all at this time the roof was a lot safer than the streets. He didn't seem to mind.

Opening the heavy roof door she took a deep breath. The air was never entirely "fresh" in New York City but at least she felt better for being outdoors; freer. The City lights were lovely as always – walking to the side of the roof she leaned forward against the edge and looked down to the streets below. They were relatively quiet. It was at this point where she again felt that someone was there watching her. Turning round she scanned the rooftop but could see no-one. Even though she felt afraid she wanted to put her strong hat on and try to appear brave.

"Who's there?" she called. A bottle broke on the street below which caused her to jump out of her skin "I have a knife!" she added.

"No worries cos I got two" came a familiar voice out of the shadows "You always lurk on rooftops after dark?"

Raphael.

She let out a sigh of relief and then went up and hit him "You idiot!" she shrieked "What are you doing?"

"Hey calm it I am doin' what I always do – you are the one who shouldn't be out here" replied the red masked turtle trying to block her repeated blows.

"It's my roof!"

Raphael smirked "Your roof? I didn't realise you owned it I kinda thought it was a communal thing"

Rebecca gave him another slap "Stop it – you know exactly what I mean!"

He gave a chuckle and grabbed her wrist stopping her next blow from landing "Chill. What is with you?"

Admitting defeat she let her other arm drop "I'm stressed" she muttered "That's why I came up here – to try to relax get some breathing space"

Raphael let go of her wrist and watched as she leaned against the air vent and gave him an enquiring look "You weren't in my apartment Saturday night were you?"

"No. Why? Did you want me to be?"

She raised her eyebrows "No" came the simple reply. He had a real knack of pushing her buttons and he seemed to like doing it – this was something which really annoyed her. Raphael studied the girl in front of him. She looked on edge.

"Somethin' botherin' ya? Feel free to offload"

The brunette looked up at him and removed herself from her current post walking back to look out over the City "I'm fine. Just got a busy mind that's all"

"And I'm betting that one of those busy thoughts is linked to my idiot brother"

Raphael stood next to her "Am I right?" he ventured

"I don't know" her voice was getting quieter "I betta go back inside – got college tomorrow" she hugged her coat tighter round her body "And it is cold"

"Wimp" joked Raphael, pulling up her collar "But seriously you can always offload".

She remained quiet and set her big blue eyes on his and for some reason made him feel slightly awkward.

"Thanks – see you around"

Seeing her head back inside Raphael once again felt anger towards his brother and the way he'd been treating her. Admittedly, recalled Raphael, when he had first met her he hadn't liked Rebecca at all and in fact he had found her darn right irritating but then something changed, it was after she saved his life. He then began to admire her; the strength she had and the way she dealt with being so different. And now she was going through more change and his stupid brother wasn't supporting her. Raphael jumped to the next roof top. He would always make sure he would be there for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Help required

Rebecca secured her bike at the college entrance. The snow had melted and today it was bright and sunny so she decided it would be better to ride in. The college was filling up with students all busying themselves by chatting in groups, talking on mobiles or engaging in other "social activities".

She made her way through the rabble to the required room. No-one else was there. She took a seat and pulled out her text books. Today they would be getting their reviews – a mid term feedback on their progress.

Other students began to file in. Rebecca was one of the younger ones on the course as it was open entry to adults of all ages.

"Hey up you" Her friend and fellow psychology student Kelly Bright took a seat next to her "How was your weekend?" she enquired in a cheery voice. Her surname was well suited to her personality which was always bright and bubbly.

Rebecca sat back "Good thanks, how about you?"

"Well" began Kelly "You are not going to believe what I got up to"

Knowing Kelly it usually involved boys.

"Let me guess - Was it with James? Or Mike? Or.." teased Rebecca. She knew how many boys Kelly liked to have in line.

"Hey I am not that bad" protested Kelly.

Rebecca gave her a look or surprise.

"Well, not too bad anyway" came the giggled response "And for your information it was neither"

"So who is it now?"

The lecturer came in and ordered silence.

"Tell you later" whispered Kelly, giving her a smile "But I wouldn't mind a go with that.." she added.

Looking up to see who Kelly was referring to Rebecca noticed a tall guy entering the room and taking up a position next to their lecturer.

"Ladies and gentlemen" he began "This is Nolan Carter – our new student. Joining us halfway he will have a lot of work to catch up on and so will be looking at you for support."

Nolan's eyes scanned the room and then settled on Rebecca giving her a slow smile. She looked away.

"Oh he totally checked you out!" whispered Kelly excitedly.

Nolan took a seat to the right of them; Kelly fanned her face and gave Rebecca a "how hot is he" look.

During the morning lectures Rebecca would often catch him looking at her. This made her feel very uncomfortable. The lecturer gave out their individual feedback and she had topped the group. This was a good thing, a great thing but as she was about to find out made her a prime target for assisting the new boy.

During lunch break he made a beeline for her which cracked Kelly up.

"Hi" He adjusted the back pack over his shoulder "Rebecca right?"

"Yes, this is she and I'm Kelly" said Kelly, holding out a hand which he politely took.

"Kelly, okay. Look I err need some help catching up so I wondered if you'd mind.."

Kelly jumped in again "No of course she doesn't and I can help to if she's too busy"

He smiled at Kelly and then turned again to Rebecca "I just figured who better to help me than the girl who comes top" he continued.

_So_, thought Rebecca, _going for the flattery angle are we?_

"What d'ya think?" He gave her a lingering look.

Kelly nudged her – hard.

Rebecca paused before giving in "Okay" she mumbled – not really sure why she was agreeing. Before long things had got worse and she had been railroaded into an extended study session later after class. In a way it was probably a good thing; least she to get it over and done with. She could give him her past notes and go through the directory then hopefully he would leave her alone. She didn't know why but she just had a weird feeling about him, like he was trouble. Kelly of course couldn't disagree quick enough and insisted on coming along too.

"He's gorgeous, how can you say you don't trust him? I mean, "hello" have you seen those eyes? ? Totally trustworthy"

Rebecca didn't reply – instead dumped her book-bag on one of the library tables.

"Although why I am defending him for you I don't know"

"I did wonder" replied Rebecca, smiling "I take it he is going to be your new beau?"

"He doesn't know it yet but yes"

Kelly took off her jacket and made herself comfortable.

"Hi ladies" came a male voice from behind them "Thanks so much for this" Nolan took a seat opposite Rebecca and opened his back-pack. She took a moment to study his face – Kelly had a point, he was good looking in a ruggedly handsome type way. He looked up and met her gaze. She looked down and slid forward the course programme and her notes.

"I'm sure you have the programme but I put a few notes next to things so thought it might be useful"

He took them and a grin played on his mouth "Thanks – that's great"

"You're welcome" she mumbled, opening one of the text books ready to start.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had grown dark since they had been inside the library so going home was going to be interesting – Rebecca didn't have working lights on her bike so she would be invisible and a prime target for cars.

After saying goodbye to Kelly and leaving her and Nolan together Rebecca went to retrieve her bike only to find that both her tyres were flat.

"Oh great! Overall, a fantastic ending to a fantastic day". Now she was really annoyed. On closer inspection both tyres had been slashed. She kicked the bike and went to pull out her mobile phone.

"What has that bike ever done to you?"

Rebecca turned round to see Nolan standing on the steps looking down at her.

"Flat tyres that's what" She dialled her dad's number – hoping he would be able to collect her.

"You need a lift? My car is just there"

He was pointing across the street but Rebecca could see no car.

She frowned at him "What? Is it invisible?"

Nolan laughed "No, it's just through that alley"

Rebecca felt a bit suspicious – a car, through an alley? This sounded very dodgy indeed and completely unsafe.

Her father wasn't picking up and it went through to answerphone. Rebecca didn't want to leave a message she didn't want this Nolan guy knowing she was stranded with no-one at home. After all, she knew nothing about him so needed to be cautious and she also still didn't trust him.

"It's okay, I have lots of people I can call"

"Hey, you helped me, I help you. You can wait out of the alley, I'll grab the car and come get you. I realise the whole alley thing doesn't sound safe"

She thought for a moment and it was as if someone else was making the decision for her because it began to rain – and rain heavy.

"Okay" she muttered conceding defeat. She just hoped he wasn't a serial killer or something.

Crossing the street she stood where he told her to and watched as he disappeared down the dark alleyway and out of sight.

She hugged her coat round her; the rain was dripping down the back of her neck and wetting her sweater.

Unbeknown to Rebecca someone else was out that night and keeping a watch on her and he didn't mind the rain. Raphael was out with the others on patrol but he had abandoned them when he spotted Rebecca outside the college with some random guy. He insisted on keeping a vigil there in case there was trouble and hoped the others didn't spot her. They didn't. And although Leonardo had first complained and done the usual "we're supposed to be a team" speech, he eventually gave in when Raph agreed to meet up later.

Raphael positioned himself so he could make sure she was okay but also make sure she couldn't spot him. He smiled to himself when he remembered how angry she had gotten after finding him on the roof of her apartment building.

Glancing down the alleyway he could make out four or five shapes skulking forward in the darkness. They were heading in Rebecca's direction. He did not have a good feeling about this and quickly descended towards the street.

As Rebecca waited she suddenly felt herself grabbed from behind and pulled backwards. She tried to struggle and kick but this person had a grip of iron. She was thrown to the floor and standing over her were five dark figures – they looked as if they were dressed head to toe in black. She could feel their eyes on her but they said nothing. _What the..?_

Rebecca found herself feeling vulnerable and scared. She tried to back away on all fours. Two of them quickly advanced on her and each of them grabbed an arm whilst a third stepped in front of her and suddenly smacked her hard in the face. Blow after blow landed on her face before she was punched firmly in the stomach. She felt dizzy and sick as blackness took over. The last thing she remembered was hearing a familiar voice and then there was nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Safe and sound?

She could hear voices, they sounded distant and muffled. Her head was pounding and her ribs felt sore. She opened her eyes to be met by a number of concerned faces.

She tried to sit up but was hit by waves of pain.

"Hey, don't you move" instructed her father. He was sitting on her bed, his face full of worry.

"What happened?" Her voice sounded nothing more than a squeak.

"You were attacked" came Raphael's gruff reply

_Oh yes_, she remembered, _men, wearing black, masks covering their faces_.

"You saved me" she whispered. Raphael shifted uncomfortably and looked away.

"And I for one am so grateful" said Brian Madison, clutching his daughter's hand.

"Don't you think she needs to go to the hospital? Or at least report this to the police?" began Leonardo "It's not right that they get away with this"

"Oh they didn't" replied Raphael cracking his knuckles "Believe you me those low lives got a good poundin'"

"I want to know _how_ you knew she was there. Seems a little convenient to me"

Raphael ignored his brother. Leonardo took hold of his shoulder "Well.." he prompted.

"Get over it" snapped Raphael, shaking off his brother's grip.

"Hey guys, guys, simmer down please" Donatello stepped in between them both "She's safe now isn't that all that's important"

Leonardo took a pace back and turned towards the bed. Rebecca had the beginnings of a black eye and her lip was cut but Donatello was right, least she was alive and safe. He had a lot of making up to do and he would start by taking care of her.

"I think we should let her get some rest" instructed her father, standing up. One by one they filed out of the room leaving Leonardo behind.

"I'd really like to stay for a bit" he began "Not too long I promise"

Her father nodded and patted the turtle's arm before exiting with the others and closing the door.

Sitting on the bed, Leonardo took hold of her hand "I'm sorry I wasn't there" he whispered "I'm sorry for being a jerk – again. And I'm sorry out of four brothers you got landed with the training maniac"

Rebecca smiled and then winced as it hurt her face.

Leonardo stroked her hair pushing it away from her ears; she closed her eyes, enjoying his gentle caress.

"Don't worry" she murmured

"Sure you don't hate me? I wouldn't blame you"

"I don't hate you" she reassured giving his hand a little squeeze.

"When you're better I am so going to spoil you" He kissed her on the head.

"I look forward to it" Her voice trailed off, her eyelids felt heavy and she found herself closing them.

"Sleep" He kissed her again and got up "I'll see you tomorrow"

She made a little whimper of understanding but kept her eyes closed. He let go of her hand and backing off left her to rest.

In the lounge the others were still there, talking about the incident. April was sitting on Casey's knee, much to Michelangelo's disgust who still had it in his mind that she was his girlfriend or at least she should be.

"It seems bizarre that's all" Donatello was shaking his head

"We don't know she was targeted deliberately" reasoned April "Could have just been wrong place, wrong time"

"Looked deliberate to me – I for one would like to talk with that guy she was with"

Leonardo jumped on this one "What guy?"

Raphael looked at his brother "Some guy – he went off and left – minutes later there were these other fools. Too convenient"

"But _why?_ I still don't understand. It's not like she's a threat anymore"

Rebecca's father was pacing up and down the room "I see your point Donatello but maybe someone knows something we don't"

"But she's becoming more human – isn't that what we found"

Brian Madison nodded "Yes but.."

Leonardo held up his hands "Hold on. 'We' found – you've been involved in this since when?"

Donatello looked at him "I was just helping – I find it fascinating"

His brother was such a geek.

"I don't like it – if someone is after her there has to be a reason" continued Raphael "We have to talk to this Nolan guy"

"Nolan? What the heck name is that for a dude?" announced Michelangelo. They all glared at him "I was just saying" he shrugged.

"I can do that" said April "I'm good at tracking people down – and questioning them"

Raphael nodded "Good idea – I can stay here in case anything else happens"

Leonardo didn't like the way that his brother was taking over on this – it annoyed him. Rebecca was his girl and therefore he should be the one who looks out for her.

"If anyone stays it'll be me" interrupted Leonardo firmly. They locked eyes for a couple of seconds.

"Don't start – think peace and peacefulness" said Michelangelo stepping in between them as Donatello had done.

Raphael shot Leonardo a look "You don't deserve to stay with her – you were never there before so why would you be there now?" He gave his brother a harsh shove in the shoulder.

It was Rebecca's father who stepped in this time "No-one needs to stay – I can look after my own daughter so please all of you let's call this a night and all get some rest. We can talk tomorrow"

The two brothers stopped shoving each other and standing apart Leonardo felt a little ashamed. He shouldn't let Raph wind him up so much – after all he was supposed to be the calm one. The leader; the one who kept it together. He couldn't believe he'd lost his cool in front of Rebecca's father of all people.

After apologising and taking one final check of Rebecca they all filed out meeting a young couple as they went to the roof.

"Wow!" began the man "Great costumes"

"Thanks" replied Michelangelo "But these ain't costumes – we really do look like this – cool eh?"

Raphael smacked his brother over the back of the head "Can it!" he ordered.

On the roof Leonardo led the brothers back to the lair – he was still wondering how Raph just happened to be where Rebecca was but Raphael was not keen to talk and took himself off to his room.

Lying on his bed Raphael was fuming. Leo really wound him up tonight as always. _I mean_ _he should be happy that Rebecca is okay – not pissed off at him for saving her life_. He rolled onto his back.

_Anyway_, he thought, _Leo doesn't own her – she's my friend too._

Rebecca was a top class girl, she was feisty and fun. He recalled a time when she had visited them and they had watched a film together – she spent the entire time laughing at the storyline and cringe-worthy acting. He knew she had come to see Leo but yet again Mr Perfect had been training with Splinter so he had stayed with her and they had a really great time. On another occasion she had stayed over and following her shower he had bumped into her as she headed back to Leo's room. Her hair and skin were wet as she tiptoed past him looking embarrassed. He had watched her go, those slender thighs barely covered with a towel, her tiny feet leaving wet prints along the corridor. It was at that point desire shot through him like a bolt of lightning. Yes he knew full well he shouldn't be lusting after his brother's girlfriend but he couldn't help it. _And_, he reasoned to himself, _she deserves better than Leo._

_In the apartment, a dark figure crept across Rebecca's bedroom – she was fast asleep so didn't hear it; nor did her father who was asleep in the chair. The figure approached her bed and leaned forward listening to her rhythmic breathing. Lips were so close they could almost be touched.._

Rebecca stirred and opened her eyes. She looked around her room – it was empty_. _She again had that feeling that someone was there. Or someone had been there.

Her father was sleeping soundly so she tried to shut out the rising panic which grew within her – a fear that yet again came from nowhere.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Question time

Next morning Rebecca was awoken to the sound of her dad in the kitchen – no doubt he was attempting to make a cooked breakfast – this could be interesting... She hauled herself out of bed and went to the mirror to inspect her appearance – no doubt she would look like she had gone several rounds with Mike Tyson – and lost.

That's when she nearly fell over; staring back at her was a face that bore no marks from her experience – no black eye and no cut lip in fact her skin was flawless. She lifted her top to look at her stomach and like her face she found no marks or bruises there either.

She looked at her face again – _perhaps it was a trick of the light?_

She realised that in her old form she could heal and heal fast but that had all gone when she had returned. All her powers had gone. She had fallen over on ice last month and that had taken weeks to heal_. This was weird._

"Hey sweetie what are you doing up? You should be resting"

Rebecca turned round to see her father carrying a tray laden with goodies – some of which looked burnt. Seeing her face he stopped – stared and eventually put down the tray and stepped closer.

"How?" He turned her face from one side to another – looking for any mark but finding nothing.

Rebecca looked up at him – her eyes full of questions "I don't know dad" she muttered "I'm just as shocked as you"

She stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself again.

"Ok – well let's not panic" he began; obviously panicking "We need to get you over to see Stephen and then we can assess what's going on"

Rebecca sat on her bed.

"Eat some breakfast and I'll go call him"

"Dad calm down and stop worrying – I'm sure it's nothing and I'm sure it'll all be okay" She said firmly, trying hard to convince herself that all was well.

"Anyway, aren't you supposed to be at work?" she continued.

"Already phoned in – told them what happened – was going to do some stuff at home till you felt better" he reasoned, running a hand through his hair "And now here you are"

Silence passed between them.

Rebecca picked up a piece of buttered toast and took a bite "I feel fine, I'm sure it's all fine"

He studied her face again and then left the room mumbling to himself; minutes later she could hear him on the phone to Stephen Baker.

Rebecca got up and shut the bedroom door; she quickly got dressed and sat back on her bed to finish her toast. _What did this mean?_ _Am I changing back? Why would that happen?_ She leaned against the headboard and sipped her coffee. Going to see Stephen was the right thing to do at least then she could have tests and hopefully find answers.

Her mobile rang shaking her out of her thoughts. She looked at the screen – it was Kelly.

"Hey Kel"

"Becky, how are you?"

G_oing mad but hey ho!_

Kelly didn't really want an answer – it was just a formality they went through every time - she wanted to talk about boys. Throwing the question back at Kelly Rebecca then sat back and listened to her friend talk excitedly about the new boy Nolan and how she had his number and how they'd been texting and how great he was.

"Listen Kel, be careful – you don't know him so don't know what you're getting involved with" Rebecca felt she had to issue some sort of warning – after all what sort of friend would she be if she didn't say anything. If this guy was involved with what had happened to her, it made him a nasty piece of work.

"I'll be fine – we've texted a lot and will be hooking up later- he's cool and very hot as I am sure you have noticed"

_He could also be very dangerous_ thought Rebecca.

"You'll be meeting in a public place?" she ventured

"Yes MOM" replied Kelly, giggling "Tell you all about it tomorrow"

"Take care"

She ended the call and went to finish getting ready, at least they would be going to a public place but she did wonder why Kelly had been so quick to jump on the new boy.

Rebecca tied her hair up and pulled on her boots.

"Ready" she called and grabbing her jacket she left her room.

Her father was sitting on the sofa, still looking worried. She went over and sat next to him.

"It'll be okay" she said, holding both his hands in hers "I'm sure". He smiled at her - a smile of unease and uncertainty.

Leaving the apartment they stepped into the lift. Rebecca still had hold of her father's hand as they exited and went into the underground car park. Walking to the car Rebecca again got the feeling that they were being watched. She turned round and looked back the way they'd come. Once again there was no-one. _Perhaps I really am going mad…_she thought to herself.

"Okay?" asked her father, stopping alongside her.

She nodded and continued to walk with him.

The man in the adjacent car was cloaked in darkness so could not be seen. He was there to do one job - take the required photographs and leave. This he had done so he started the engine and pushed the car into drive. Rebecca looked up as it left.

_Silver car, tinted windows_. Whoever it was in there was in a hurry to go.

Getting into her father's car she scolded herself – _stop being so bloody paranoid, it was probably someone who was late for work._

"Sure you're okay?"

Rebecca looked him square in the face "Yes – I'm fine – you sound just like Leo so stop it"

"We worry about you that's all. Nothing wrong with that"

He started the engine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So when we gonna track down this Nolan dude?" asked Michelangelo "We got April on the case and my girl is an expert"

Leonardo rolled his eyes "For the thousandth time she is not your girl – she is Casey's"

"She'll see the error of her ways – she knows she's supposed to be with me"

Raphael smacked him on the head "Where's the geek?" he asked – referring to Donatello "Ain't he supposed to be helpin?"

Leonardo stood up "Yes but he has some stuff to do in his lab so I've given him permission to stay here"

Raphael frowned "_You've_ given him permission? Wey to power trip Leo"

"No fights allowed" began Michelangelo, holding up a finger.

Suddenly his phone beeped "Woo-hoo" he shrieked – so loudly it made Leonardo jump "It's _my_ April, she's tracked him down – told you she was amazing"

"So what do we do from here Fearless Leader – can't exactly go topside during the day"

"Already thought of that one. Casey is going to meet us for handover purposes and in the van we will be hidden"

"Nice plan – and if he don't answer the questions Casey can treat our boy with a few whacks of a hockey stick! I like it" Raphael rolled his shoulders.

"No beatings" ordered Leonardo "We want answers and if we can avoid blood loss we will"

Raphael stood up next to his brother "Err, haven't you forgotten something? Becky didn't have a choice whether to give blood or not cos they beat it out of her! I thought you loved her"

"I do" snapped Leonardo "I just don't think we can solve this situation with more violence that's all"

"Pathetic" snarled Raphael shaking his head.

Leonardo ignored him and instead turned to Mikey "What's the next move?" he asked

"Oh I've heard it all now – first you turn chicken shit and then you ask genius boy here what we're doing?"

Raphael threw down his weapons and walked away.

"That's okay" began Leonardo "He wants to be a baby we can let him"

Michelangelo looked sad "Will it be okay just us two?"

"It'll be fine Mikey – let's go get the van and roll outta here"


	8. Chap 8

Chapter 8: Answers

Normally Rebecca would try not to panic – she knew how hard her father found it to stay calm and how much _he_ worried so she had always seen it has her job to reason with difficult situations. However, this was fast becoming a tough role for her. The tests had showed a change in her cells – instead of the mutated ones decreasing as they had been doing over the past 8 months, they had dramatically gone up. This had shocked her and sent a sea of questions whirring around her brain. _Why had this happened? Why had this happened now? Would it stop? Would she be safe?_

Her life had changed so much since the invasion and all the business with the Shredder – she just wanted it to stay on _that_ path not go back to weird-ville again.

Her head felt like it wanted to explode so she told her dad she was going to get some air. Central Park was quiet – she walked and walked – quite literally going round in circles.

Finally she decided to go and see Donatello. Perhaps he would be able to provide some scientific reasoning. She knew he had been involved in analysing and tracking the cellular changes just because it had interested him. He was smart – surely he would be able to help.

Arriving at the lair she found the lounge to once again be empty. Rebecca went to Donnie's lab and knocked.

The door opened. Donatello gave her a warm smile and stepped aside to let her in.

"I might have guessed it'd be you" he began

"Why? Seen the pictures already?" She felt a bit nervous.

"No. You knocked! They never knock"

Rebecca went to his workstation and took up the empty seat "Where are the others?"

"Out and about as far as I know they were meeting April and Casey for something – the van's gone"

She looked at the floor "Oh"

"They will be back at some point – did you want Leo?"

Rebecca shook her head "No. I wanted you actually"

Donatello looked taken aback and his cheeks turned pink "Me?"

"Yes. There's an issue – with me – I thought uncle Stephen would have been in touch."

Suddenly a light seemed to go on in Donatello's head "Your face, it' ok"

"Yes – that's the issue"

"That's incredible" He turned her face from one side to the other inspecting her closely.

"It's worrying, I'm worried"

"Don't be – I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for it – you go and chill in the lounge and I'll look into it, ok?" He touched her arm, trying to offer some reassurance. She forced a smile and left him to it give him time and space to concentrate and come up with an answer.

Sitting on the sofa she stared at the blank television screen.

"You do realise that thing's not on don't you?" Raphael appeared alongside her.

"Yes I know" she muttered fiddling with her hands and looking nervous.

He sat next to her "You okay?"

She splayed her fingers and pushed them down her thighs "Don't know" she mumbled "Maybe maybe not"

"That's a little cryptic for me" replied Raphael turning to face her and putting an arm along the back of the sofa.

"I don't know where to begin, I thought this was all over I really did I just wanted it to go away" There was obvious panic in her voice.

"Hey slow down speedy"

He put arms round her and pulled her close noticing the tremble in her tone "I'm sure it'll be okay"

Rebecca stayed quiet in that moment, enjoying the comfort that came from being held.

"So what's happened?"

"You didn't notice" she exclaimed "My face healed, I healed just like before"

He let her go and tilted her face gently to have a look "Oh I see. But c'mon it doesn't mean anything bad"

"You think?" She gave him a quizzical look "Sorry but I don't agree"

"Don't you now"

"No. I don't"

She leaned back onto the sofa her expression full of sadness. Popping an arm round her shoulders he wrestled her in closer again "Look, try not to worry – I am sure it'll be fine"

"Says you"

"Yeh, says me"

Rebecca flopped her head into the crook of his arm "What do I do if it isn't?" she whispered

"Cross that bridge when you get to it"

"Get you Mr Voice of Reason"

"Oh yeh that's me" replied Raphael dropping the other hand to give her waist a squeeze. She giggled and tried to move but his grip on her was that of iron "Promise no worrying..?" He was tickling her now – she wriggled – trying to get away from him.

"Yes yes no worrying – mercy please , stop" she was laughing.

He let her go to which she shot up and stood in front of him her face flushed and a smile playing on her lips "That was mean!"

"I know, but you liked it really"

"No I didn't" she protested.

"Oh you really did" He grinned at her "I'm convinced"

"You think so?" Revenge was the only thing she could think and so stood firmly on his foot "That's how much I liked it"

"That supposed to hurt?"

"I hoped" she replied stifling a giggle

"Not funny! You are so gonna pay"

He tried to grab her but she moved out of the way and headed towards the kitchen. Raphael pursued her "This kinda gives me a memory of Mikey – and you know what he gets when I catch him"

She stood opposite him with the kitchen table in between them "You wouldn't pound a girl!"

"Oh I would" he replied, pretending he was going one way he snatched her as she tried to get past "You aren't going anywhere" She giggled and tried to get him to let go but he picked her up ignoring the flailing fists and kicking legs.

"Give it up" he teased "You won't win"

Popping her on the sofa he observed her flushed face and fake sulky look "That was mean again!" she said, looking at him with her big blue eyes.

"Oh mean was it and you think by doing sulky baby voice that you are going to be let off?"

She nodded "You're bigger and stronger than me – you will always win"

Kneeling in front of her he leaned in close "And don't you forget it – so what do you have to say?"

Rebecca knew he was after an apology but she wasn't going to give it so she stayed quiet and looked him square in the face.

"C'mon – I don't hear it.." coaxed Raphael leaning in further. It was at that point the game was over and he suddenly got the urge to kiss her. She held his gaze her breathing quickening – _could she feel it too? _He wondered. Just as he was going to close that last bit of distance between them Donatello opened the door to his lab and the moment was over.

"I have news!" he announced "Come and see what I've found"

Rebecca shuffled forward still holding eye contact with Raphael who was not happy – _damn Donatello interrupting with his scientific crap._

In his lab he had two pictures up on screen – he beckoned her closer.

"Look" he began "This one was you prior to the invasion and this one was taken recently – do you see it?"

Rebecca looked – she couldn't see anything.

"Cut your rambling Donnie – what is it?" snapped Raphael

"Well. These cells are Rebecca's – these aren't"

"What the..what are you sayin Donnie"

"What I am saying _Raphael _is the cells that healed her aren't hers"

Rebecca sat down – now she looked even more worried.

"Detail please Mr Brainiac" prompted his brother – starting to lose patience.

"They were added somehow– I don't know how but there you go"

"I'm a freak" mumbled Rebecca, Raphael put an arm round her.

"No you're not" he whispered, shooting a harsh look at Donatello.

She suddenly got up "I have to go – have to go and see my dad"

Then she had a vision. Not a full on "see into the future" vision but a memory – a flashback. _The visitor in her room – it was real..the feelings she'd had about being watched - it was all real._

She left Donnie's lab before the ninja turtle could say anything else – Raphael glared at his brother again and went after her.

"Becky wait"

She stopped by the door "I have to go"

"I know and you can I just don't want you to worry"

Rebecca looked amused by this.

"I'm serious" he continued

"Ok – I'll try. See you later" and she left.

Raphael was going to give his brother a lesson in tact – and he would use his fists to drum it into him.

"Oh Donnie – we need to talk" He went back to the lab cracking his knuckles on the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michelangelo and Leonardo waited in the van – Casey came round the corner with Nolan in his grasp. They could hear him protesting.

"You have no right to do this – I ain't done nowt"

"This is gonna be fun" announced Mikey

"You are not going to scare him – you stay here – we just ask questions and remain hidden" instructed Leonardo.

The van door opened and Casey pushed Nolan inside.

"There you go fellas – this is Nolan and he will be more than happy to answer your questions"

Nolan's eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could make out two people in the front – two large people. He didn't want to mess with these guys.

"Rebecca Madison – what's your deal with her?" began Michelangelo – trying to sound tough. Leonardo rolled his eyes "Mikey you don't have to do an Italian accent – this isn't the Godfather" he whispered.

"I don't know what you're talkin about – she's on my course – that's it" replied Nolan.

"What happened the other night – you were going to give her a lift" continued Leonardo. Nolan ran a hand through his hair "I was but someone jumped me from behind – when I came round she had gone"

"She was attacked" announced Casey, swinging one of his baseball bats.

"I didn't do it – I had nothing to do with it I swear. I like her so why would I hurt her" There was rising panic in Nolan's voice "I didn't even know – is she okay?"

"That is on a need to know basis – and you don't need to know" said Michelangelo.

"I believe him – let him go" Leonardo had a feeling that this guy was not involved – he didn't seem to have the guts for a move like that.

"Bro.." began Mikey "You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure"

Casey stood aside "You're free to go kid but I'll be watchin you" he tapped the bat against his other hand.

Nolan scrambled out of the van and disappeared off down the street.

"Good call Casey" said Leonardo "Just because I believe him doesn't mean I'm an idiot."

"So who were the guys that jumped her?" asked Michelangelo

"I don't know – yet – but we will. Let's head back and talk to Raph"

"_Talk_ to Raph? Good luck with that one!"

Casey jumped in the van and slid the door closed "You can drop me back on the way round fellas"

"No problemo" said Mikey "Is April in?"

Casey shook his head. Michelangelo couldn't help but feel disappointed.

Leonardo started the van and pulled away – he hoped Raph would have the patience to remember more details as after all he and Rebecca were the only witnesses and Leo didn't want to ask Becky – she had been through enough.


	9. Chapt 9

Chapter 9: Time for some R&R

Raphael was still pondering on that "almost" moment with Becky when Mikey and Leo returned and interrupted him.

"Have we got a story for you" began Michelangelo, taking a seat next to his brother and kicking his legs in excitement.

Raphael raised his brow ridge "That I seriously doubt – unless Lame-o there had a change of heart"

Leonardo also sat down "Enough with the Lame-o already – I don't call it lame showing mercy, not everyone needs to be beaten up Raph"

"Whatever you say Lame-o"

"Anyway, I'm glad you're here" began Leonardo, ignoring Raphael's attempt to wind him up "We need you to see what else you remember about the other night"

"Didn't you ask that Nolan guy?" asked Raphael "Thought that was the whole point"

"Yeh" replied Michelangelo "But he wasn't involved"

"Wasn't involved? Oh so he just _happened_ to be there?" said Raphael, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"No he was there to offer a lift – believe you me he did not have anything to do with it"

"Oh right. Well I don't know how you expect me to help – I was too busy beating the crap out of famous five to notice anything else other than they wore black – that's it"

"That's it?" asked Leonardo

"That's it" Raphael got up "So if you're done I have somethin' else I should be doin'" and with that he left.

"Told you he wouldn't find talking easy" announced Michelangelo, leaning back on the sofa.

"Ah so you've returned" Donatello exited his lab.

"Yeh bout ten minutes ago – get with the program Donnie"

"I've been busy Mikey – in fact a lot has happened since you pair ventured out"

"Like what?" Leonardo got to his feet

"I'll show you"

Michelangelo chose not to go and instead stayed to watch television and read a comic book – at the same time – whilst deciding what pizza to order.

Once in his lab Donatello told his older brother about Rebecca's visit and showed him the samples. Leonardo couldn't quite grasp it – he didn't see how this could have happened or how she hadn't told him. This made him feel bad.

"She didn't have much time Leo – her dad took her for the tests and then she came here – it wasn't done intentionally, you know she loves you" Donatello tried to reassure him even though he knew his brother hadn't exactly done the right thing by her lately.

"Pizza's here!" came Michelangelo's cheery voice "Snooze you lose"

Leonardo got up – his head felt heavy; Donatello put a hand on his brother's shoulder "It'll be okay" he began "I'm sure of it"

As he said this he really wasn't sure but he couldn't let his brother know this. He also couldn't let him know what he'd caught passing between Rebecca and Raphael – that would cause more issues than solve. He had already decided that he would talk to Raphael alone and ask him what he was playing at. Stealing a brother's girlfriend is just not right.

At home in their apartment Rebecca and her father ate dinner in silence. She felt sure he was thinking mad crazy things but he couldn't bring himself to lay them out there and she didn't dare ask.

After dinner she left him fiddling on his computer and she went to her room. Rebecca picked up her book bag to check all her things were ready for tomorrow, in truth she hadn't told her father she was going to college but she decided that she would tackle that issue in the morning.

She checked her phone – no calls from Kelly or Leo. She turned it off and threw it on the bed. What was the point in having a phone if no-one called? Leo had said he was going to come and see her so when she heard a knock at her door and her father announcing that she had a visitor she assumed it would be him.

"It's okay dad I'm decent" she put her book bag over the other side of the bed.

"That's a shame"

Raphael was carrying top favour with her father at the moment – after all he was the one who had saved her.

Rebecca sat on the bed "Why are you here?"

He remained standing "Well that's just charming isn't it – I come to see you and that's all I get"

She smiled "Sorry. Sit down – I am pleased to see you"

"You sure? Cos I can always go?" he teased giving her a smirk.

"Stop it" she scolded. He sat down next to her.

"Okay I'll stop consider me told off"

Rebecca leaned back against the headboard "I did think you were Leo, he said he would come see me"

"One thing about Leo you need to know is he says a lot of things – but lately he rarely does what he says. I've told you before – he's married to the job"

She smiled but for some reason felt her insides churn; obviously she was right to think that Leo was no longer interested in her. She was convinced it was because she had become normal and had lost her powers and fighting skill – now she was a nobody. Without warning her eyes suddenly welled up with tears.

"Hey – I'm not that bad am I?" Raphael pulled her forward into a hug and it was then she cried – all the pain, the worry and the fear came flooding forward. Sobs wracked her body and as he held her Raphael couldn't help but think of how much he wanted to kill Leo right now. He really didn't have a clue what he was doing to this girl.

As she moved back he took her tear stained face in his hands "He's not worth it"

"He was to me" she sobbed. Getting off the bed she went over to the mirror and took out a makeup wipe applying the scented towel to her eyes and face. "I'm sorry Raph, not much fun am I? You're probably not surprised he's got fed up with me"

"I am not like Leo – he's a jerk for starters and as I have always said – you could do way better than him"

She smiled briefly "Thank you, that's sweet"

"Don't tell anyone that – I have a rep for tough not sweet"

She took up a seat next to him again "Not all the time. Considering how you and I didn't get on look how far we've come and that is down to you being – _at times_ – sweet"

Raphael laughed "You're pushing our friendship sister"

He looked at her now as a different silence passed between them. Rebecca felt uncomfortable but at the same time drawn – drawn in a way she hadn't for a long time and as his mouth found hers she did not push him away and instead kissed him back. Passion rose inside her making her whole body tremble with excitement. His hand moved upwards and cupped her breast through her top – the thinness of the fabric allowed her to feel every sensation as he gently caressed her. Catching her breath she pulled back her breathing fast and erratic she moved off the bed and walked to the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry that shouldn't have happened" she mumbled "I don't know what I'm doing"

Raphael gave her a smile "Hey don't panic – I won't say anything" getting to his feet he walked over to her "But you ever want a re-run just ask" he added, touching her face gently – she closed her eyes, enjoying his touch "and I think you do"

Picking her up she found his mouth on hers again and a hand under her top searching out her skin to touch and caress. She whimpered as he touched her breast again, the second hand finding it's way to her rear he gave it a squeeze. He was turning her on to a point of no return but again she stopped it.

"We mustn't" she said trying to catch her breath "You should go"

"What? And leave you here all on your own" He was playing with her now – he knew she was attracted to him and he had her just where he wanted her.

"Yes – please just go"

After studying her for a moment he held up his hands "Okay – whatever you want"

She went to open the door and he grabbed her round the waist kissing her bare shoulders and sending chills down her spine "If that is what you want..?" he whispered.

Rebecca turned away and opened the door "Yes it is" she replied, knowing full well that she was lying through her teeth. She didn't want him to go; she wanted him to stay and keep kissing her – she wanted to feel his hands everywhere...

**No**. She snapped herself out of it.

Showing Raphael out she closed the door firmly and put her back against it "See you soon" he called "and I know I will babe"

_God he was so annoying! How dare he be so confident that he would have her._ Thinking this made her body cry out to be touched.

She went back to her room and shut the door – getting another barrier between them. If he knew what was good for him he would stay away. She put her own hand on her breast and remembered how he'd caressed her.

_Damn him._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Nolan

Next morning Rebecca felt tired. She had spent the entire night tossing and turning; not being able to switch off. Her mind was racing. What had happened with Raphael shouldn't have happened but luckily it didn't go further than a kiss and a quick grope. At least she still had some control. She didn't really understand it – this was _Raphael_ – they had never got on in the beginning but then they fell into friendship. Last night though she definitely wanted him to be more than a friend. Thinking about what had happened made her feel so horny but she knew she had to keep herself in check.

When she had met Leonardo she had not been a virgin but her previous experiences were not events that she particularly wanted to remember. New York City was an unforgiving place and there were times she had got too cocky for her own good, too confident that she could take on anyone - she had been wrong and had learnt this the hard way. The first time was at 14 when a man had knocked her out and dragged her into an alleyway; she had woken with him on top of her. After he finished he left her crying and in pain - she had been terrified but also so angry that a person could do that to another being.

It made her sick to remember that night so, like many things, she buried it like it had never happened. It was easier that way.

Leonardo was the first male to make her feel special. He had made love to her so gently and held her for hours. However, it had been a long time since he had even kissed her with any passion. But then there was Raphael, the hothead…he had caused reactions in her body like she had never felt before and it had kind of taken her by surprise.

Despite being so tired she really felt alive; like she had been switched on – at least her body did. She decided to wear a skirt to college today with black knee high boots and a sweater.

After convincing her dad she would be fine to go – and allowing him to drop her off – she was mugged by Kelly at the entrance.

"Wow" she breathed "You look hot!"

"These old things – just fancied a change" Rebecca could hardly tell her friend the truth, if she didn't think she was mad before she would after hearing that little tale.

They took their seats and every time the door opened Kelly looked up expectantly obviously looking for Nolan. Rebecca couldn't help but notice her disappointment when he didn't arrive and the lecturer did.

"You guys been in touch?" she whispered. Kelly nodded.

"We hung out – maybe I scared him off"

"That I doubt"

Following a morning of lectures and discussion they finished for lunch and were given the afternoon for private study. Grabbing a coffee they caught up for an hour then Rebecca headed outside to call her dad – she had promised she would phone him when she'd finished.

After hanging up a figure stepped in her path "Can I talk to you?" It was Nolan.

"I don't think so" she began, walking away "Why did you skip class? Kelly missed you"

He began to walk instep alongside her "So, you don't want to talk to me yet you ask me a question"

She stopped and looked at him "A brief question, and it was for Kelly really not me"

"Look, I really have to talk to you, please would you hear me out?" there was a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Why should I?"

"Because I think it will really answer some of the questions you have"

He stepped closer and pulled up his shirt cuff revealing a set of numbers followed by a letter –just like the one she used to have on her wrist.

"Rebecca!"

It was her father. She looked at him and then back at Nolan, unsure of what to say.

"Meet me – after lunch – please" He pressed a piece of paper into her hands "It's my number. We can meet at the coffee shop on seventh"

Without saying a word she turned and left him standing at the entrance, only turning to look back once but at that point he had gone. She got in the car a confused look playing on her face. _What did this all mean?_

"You okay sweetheart?"

His question snapped her out of her trance "Yes I'm fine"

"College okay?" continued her father.

"Yes"

"You sure everything is fine? You do look a little thoughtful"

She didn't want to say anything to her father. Normally she told him everything but there were rare occasions when she kept quiet, knowing that for now it would be the best thing. So she gave him a smile and nodded, took out her phone and reassured him that everything was okay.

Back home in the apartment they ate lunch and he went back to work, leaving her to study. She had an essay due next week so thought she could work on that. Setting up by the computer she noticed her phone vibrating. It was Leonardo. It felt weird seeing his name there on the screen. There was a definite distance between them and not just a physical one.

"Hi Leo" she tried to sound cheery but the thought in her head was _"why is he ringing me?"_

"Hi, how are you?" his voice sounded strained.

"Okay thanks, you?"

"Yeh good thanks"

Polite conversation between two virtual strangers – that is how awkward it felt.

It closed with her agreeing to pop round later – perhaps it would be best to get it out into the open and talk about their relationship. Obviously **not** disclosing what happened with his brother…

Following their conversation her head was well and truly all over the place she couldn't think about studying – or perhaps it was an excuse, the essay was a difficult one so she let herself get distracted. She opened the paper with Nolan's number. She was intrigued about this guy – _how did he have a mark like hers?_

She agreed to meet him at the coffee shop round the corner from her apartment. It was a public place and therefore she would feel safe. She only hoped Kelly didn't happen to pop by – that would be a little harder to explain.

Arriving at the coffee shop she ordered a latte and sat down by the window. Nolan arrived five minutes later - he ordered the same and took a seat opposite her.

"Thanks for agreeing to this" he began "I suppose you just want me to get straight to it"

Rebecca leaned forward "I just want to know how?" she whispered "and why and who?"

He smiled and held up a hand "Hey that is a lot of questions. Let's just say Dimension X was a home for me too. Awful place. Glad to be out" He was very lighthearted about the whole thing – Rebecca couldn't feel more different.

"But how come you are here? And why?" she continued

"I won't bore you with detail but when I got out I came to find you"

She frowned "Why?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay"

"Again – why? Who are you?"

She took a sip of coffee he took a deep breath.

"They call me Ghost – I'm a standard experimentation result that developed one or two added features"

Rebecca stayed quiet. He looked round the coffee shop, pulled up a sleave and passed his entire hand through the table.

"Oh my God" she mouthed. The hand came back to the top of the table and he made it invisible.

"I have my talents." The hand returned into view and he gave her a smile "I was like you – made by the Kraang. Though you were far more superior – I was just a reject with a clever party trick"

"That is one hell of a party trick" she acknowledged still feeling stunned by what she had just seen.

"It has its' uses"

Rebecca suddenly clicked and she was not amused "You! it was you!" He had been her night-time visitor, the reason she had felt so uneasy in her own home.

He put his hands up "Yep, you caught me – but needs must"

"My room, my privacy – why?" She looked annoyed, and in a way he didn't blame her. He had visited her whilst she was asleep, watched her on the phone to her friend and seen her pick out her clothes for the day ahead. It was a little strange but he had to be sure she was safe and he never watched her get undressed – but he felt sure if he brought that up she would not believe him and would probably get angrier.

"You were freaking me out! I thought I was going mad!" Her voice caused the other coffee shop drinkers looked round and staff to stop what they were doing.

He leaned forward "I'm sorry, but hey now you know it was me you don't have to worry" Rebecca got to her feet "Hey don't go.." he protested, reaching for her arm.

"I've had it with you, stay away from me and stay away from my home"

"But I'm not done.."

She opened the door "Tough" she snapped. _The nerve of the guy I mean really? An invisible stalker – what a novel idea._

He was unfortunately also as stubborn as she was and followed her out of the door "Rebecca please" His hand was on her shoulder, she shook it off so he went for the elbow grabbing it and snatching her to a halt. She tried to get him off but he wouldn't let go.

"I think the lady wants to be left alone" came a recognisable voice – and one she was so pleased to hear. Nolan realised his grip immediately.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to cause any upset" he apologised and backed off.

"I have my baseball bat over there; don't want to have to use it"

Nolan took a further series of steps away "I get the message" He gave Rebecca a long look and then walked off keeping his head down.

"Thanks Casey" she gave her rescuer a smile.

"No worries, that kid is weird, give him a wide birth. Let me walk you back home make sure you arrive safely"

He could walk her back but what if Nolan was there in the apartment, he obviously didn't particularly care and if he had been there before he would know her father worked. Suddenly she felt a little uneasy. Maybe going home was not a good idea yet.

She stopped and turned to Casey "I think I'm going to go see the guys"

"That is just where I was headed" he announced, putting an arm round her shoulders "So I can walk you there instead"

Perhaps it was a bad idea but at least there she could talk to Donatello and she would feel safer. Getting cornered by Raphael was better than getting cornered by Nolan. She couldn't take in all that he had told her and certainly not what he had shown her. This was looking more and more like weird-ville again and that scared her more than everything.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Hanging out

After Casey helped her descend the sewer ladder with dignity (note to self - wearing a skirt is_not_ a good idea) she walked steadily alongside him, listening to him talk about April and how well they were getting on. He then asked her about Leo – she gave him a shortened answer and skilfully changed the subject back to April.

Casey entered the den first; Rebecca hung back behind him, unusually she felt a little nervous. Her stomach was certainly running the spin cycle. On the one occasion she hadn't wanted them all to be there – they were all there. She silently cursed.

"Mr Jones" Raphael got to his feet and greeted to his friend "Prepare to get.." and then he stopped – mid-sentence – and stared at Rebecca.

"Hi" she squeaked, feeling incredibly uncomfortable "I wanted to chat with Donnie"

Raphael was blatantly checking her out his eyes roaming up and down her body – when he finished his mouth curled up into a satisfied grin "I believe the brains of the family is here" He pulled Donatello from sitting to standing "You sure you want this one? You don't want Lame-o then?" He looked at Leonardo and laughed. At this point she really wanted to smack Raphael – he could be so annoying.

Rebecca made her way to the laboratory door she glanced expectantly at Donnie "Can we talk please?"

"Oh Leo you've been dropped!" continued Raphael still laughing, knocking his brother on the shoulder

"No he hasn't I just need to see Donnie" she snapped.

Leaving the lounge Rebecca was continuing to mutter under her breath. Donatello was behind her. "Honestly, my advice, don't let him get to you – he does it on purpose to get a rise – living with him you get used to it" explained Donatello, putting a hand on her shoulder he guided her through "Come this way and take a seat"

Leonardo wasn't far behind them, he also looked annoyed "Not a private talk is it? If I stay out there I might just knock Raph out"

"You and me both!" exclaimed Rebecca, sitting on the spare chair "And no it isn't private" She gave him a smile and he sat behind her putting his hands on her shoulders and planting a kiss on her head. This display of affection was typical – he was very warm and caring and that's why she felt so guilty about what happened with Raphael.

"So what can I do you for?" asked Donatello

Rebecca bit her lip "Well, this is weird because I haven't told my dad but I figured who better to tell than you as I know you understand these things" she paused briefly, gathering her thoughts "That Nolan guy, believe it or not he's like me! The whole Dimension X thing – it sounds crazy but he showed me. He did things no human being could do"

Leonardo squeezed her shoulders whilst Donatello asked for more details. So she told him - all about the mark on his wrist and the hand through the table. She did not, however, say anything about the nocturnal visits. Even thinking about it in her own head sounded creepy.

Donatello tapped his finger on his chin "Interesting – more beings created like you – we always knew it was possible"

"But why is he so interested in you and why is he here?" asked Leonardo "He knows you're with someone doesn't he?" The last part was said with hope and longing, now Rebecca felt _really_ guilty.

She reached up and touched his hand "Of course. As for the other parts I don't know – I left. I just hate all this strangeness – I don't want to go back to that" she whined.

"Unless you speak with him you won't know anymore" announced Donatello "I'm happy to do it with you – offer a bit of support?"

Rebecca nodded "That _might _be a good idea, I certainly don't want to do it on my own"

"You have to tell your dad though, he will want to know" instructed Leonardo

"Yes, I will" she muttered "I promise, just have to choose the right words so he doesn't go into panic mode"

"You gonna stay for pizza? April's coming over in an hour or so and she's bringing the supplies"

Pizza and hanging out sounded really good so Rebecca readily agreed. Leonardo took hold of her hand and led her out of the lab to the kitchen where he got her a glass of water and pulled her onto his lap for a cuddle.

"Are we okay?" he asked "It's just I get the feeling you're upset with me"

"I was, a little, you keep saying things and then not doing what you've said. It just hurts"

He squeezed her harder "I am so sorry – I never want to hurt you – ever. And if I have upset you I give you leave to hate me"

She smiled and looked at him "I don't hate you – it just made me sad"

He put a hand on her leg and gave her knee a squeeze "Sorry. I'm an idiot" Rebecca kissed him and put her arms round his neck "No, you just have the wrong priorities – it should be me all the way" Leonardo chuckled and held her close.

"Leo" came Donatello's panicked voice "Will you help Mikey?..He's having some trouble" Donatello stood at the doorway. Rebecca could hear the shrieks of Michelangelo coming clearly from the other room. Whatever the youngest was up to, it sounded really painful.

Leaving her alone Leonardo mouthed the word "Raphael" before exiting the kitchen. She had thought Casey and Raph were training together. Getting to her feet she stood by the sink and finished her water.

After being separated from a squealing Mikey – Raphael smiled to himself as he stood by the entrance to the kitchen. There she was – standing with her back to him, completely oblivious that he was looking at her. It was the first time he had seen her in a skirt and boy did she look hot in it. Just the right amount of thigh on show leaving him wondering what was up underneath that skirt like what colour panties she was wearing.

Knowing that he could push her buttons so easily he found it exciting that she was there, just a few feet away all on her own. He was fast closing the gap by moving up behind her.

"Bet you thought about me last night didn't you?" he whispered huskily. She jumped and spun round, he was now so close to her he could hear the change in her breathing. She was also blushing "No I didn't" she snapped.

"That clearly isn't true – you look a little flushed which typically means embarrassment, lies or sexual arousal – or is it that you have all three?"

"Stop it" she snapped, trying to step past him.

"You know you don't want me to" he teased

Rebecca looked at him "Yes I do" she hissed "You're not being fair so just leave me alone"

"Can I have a word?" it was Donatello again.

Rebecca moved away from the sink "Me?"

"No – I need a chat with my brother"

She took the opportunity to disappear out of the kitchen and go to the lounge – surrounded by the others she felt a lot safer. She knew Raphael was clearly enjoying himself but it made her feel awkward because each time he spoke to her in that way she could feel her body heat up in response.

Donatello invited Raphael to sit down to which he refused and then proceded to ask him what the Hell he wanted.

"I've noticed the way you are with Becky and quite frankly it's not right" he began, feeling confident that in bringing this up Raphael would see sense and back off. Raphael had other ideas, he moved in closer to Donatello "What are you on about?" he asked in a gruff voice "Becky is my friend to, just having a little fun is all"

"She's with Leo!" protested Donatello, quickly realising that Raphael wasn't listening.

"Lame-o is far too boring for her, she's like a caged animal wanting to be released – I'm just helping her find freedom. Besides he keeps letting her down, so she will learn on her own that he's a waste of space"

"I don't think that's your job Raph"

Raphael smiled at his brother and gave him several taps on the cheek "Don't let it worry you brother – I'm happy to take on the role" and with that he left. Donatello was happy that he'd tried but obviously not happy that Raphael hadn't responded the way that he'd hoped.

In the lounge the table played host to four pizzas kindly bought over by April. Rebecca was sat at the table chatting with April when she suddenly let out a squeak and jumped. Leonardo touched her arm "You okay?"

Raphael was grinning at her, his hand had found it's way up her skirt and onto her thigh. She shot up from her seat "Stiff back" she explained "I'm going to eat mine over here – more room to stretch out"

"I'll join you" Leonardo also got up and took up a seat next to her popping an arm round her shoulders.

She was going to kill Raphael if he carried on like this. To corner her alone was one thing but to touch her in company was quite another thing altogether and so blatant!

After the pizza was finished she stayed and hung out with Leo for a while and then decided to head home. She had things to talk to her dad about and she wanted to escape from Raphael's teasing. He was definitely enjoying taking liberties. This whole thing was a game for him but it wasn't one she wanted to play and she would tell him that next time she saw him – ensuring of course that she wore jeans – skirts would never be making an appearance again. Luckily she only owned two.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Thursday

Leonardo had seen her home as far as he could. Rebecca just hadn't had the confidence - nor the inclination - to go into any further discussions about their relationship. It was difficult enough, he was so lovely and had such a huge heart but lately they had become just like friends. There was no passion there anymore. _Perhaps_, she thought to herself, _this is what happens to all relationships over time._

After spending some time with her dad she went to her room to do some work and managed to pull together the majority of her essay and put a plan in place for the rest. She checked her clock - it was 10.30pm so she decided to get ready for bed. Looking nervously round the room she wondered if Nolan was here; watching her. That made her stomach churn - Kelly may find him adorable - she Rebecca did not. She knew he had said he was like her but there was something that was just _off_ about him - she couldn't put her finger on it but it made her not trust him. He had been the one in her room and all she had felt was fear. At the time she hadn't known it was him but now she did it just re-affirmed her unease.

She eventually changed in the bathroom, using her bathrobe as a cover. Climbing into bed she surveyed her surroundings. She didn't feel anything so came to the conclusion that Nolan wasn't here so settled down under the covers and turned off the light.

An hour later she was dreaming though this was no pink and fluffy fantasy. It was as if someone had taken all her worse nightmares and shoved them into this mega horror. Shredder was working alongside Nolan and her father had been kidnapped to Dimension X. Karai had Leonardo and was torturing him whilst the other turtles and Splinter were trapped underground as their lair disappeared into flames. All she could hear were screams of terror. Suddenly she was woken up and she realised the screams were all her. Brian Madison was sitting on her bed holding her shoulders. She was drenched in sweat.

"Sweetheart, you were screaming - what is it?"

"A bad dream that's all" she had to make light of it, seemed pointless to just over-worry him when it was only a dream. Her own mind was already run ragged. "I'm fine" she continued "These things happen"

"Are you sure? so you want a drink or anything?"

She shook her head "Honestly dad, I'm fine."

"Well" he got up "If you need anything, just let me know" He gave her a hug and left the room. She lay back and pulled the blankets up over her. It had seemed so real. So clear. She really had to learn to relax. Leaving the light on she managed to go back to sleep eventually and this time there were no nightmares.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day she got up and padded to the kitchen. Her father had left her a note and his office number in case she wanted to get in touch just in case she needed anything; anything at all. This made her smile - he really did like to worry and really there was no need.

After eating her breakfast she got dressed and decided to nip out for a walk. The sun was shining and the air was fresh and crisp. She pulled on her jacket and boots and left the apartment. Outside people were rushing here and there so she fell into the crowds and walked towards Central Park. On her way she passed the coffee shop so decided to pop in and get a hot drink to take with her. As she entered she suddenly felt uneasy and she soon found out why. There in the corner sat Nolan. He was with two rough looking guys. She kept her head down and went to the counter.

"Latte to go please" The lady behind the counter nodded and went to work.

"Fancy seein' you here"

She turned round and glared at him.

"Whoa, if looks could kill. What did I do? I'm sorry about before - won't happen again"

Rebecca stayed quiet, Nolan leaned on the counter as the lady brought her the drink and announced the cost "I'll get this" he handed over a twenty dollar bill.

"I don't need your charity thank you" she snapped, getting out her own money.

"Hey, babe, look I am not the bad guy here" He held up his hands "Why don't you come and meet my pals over there" He indicated to the two dodgy guys in the corner.

Rebecca shook her head "No thanks" she picked up her drink and went to leave "Have fun though"

He touched her shoulder "Look can't we be friends? it'll be better that way"

She stopped "Excuse me? Better - better for who? what are you on about?"

He leaned in close "Let's just say you don't want me as an enemy"

"Are you threatening me?"

He gave her a smile and walked away back to the table where he said something to the other two and they all laughed. Rebecca was fuming but she also felt a little uncomfortable - this guy was a real nutcase. She quickly exited and carried on her way to Central Park - her mind was whirring. Sitting on a bench she kept going over the scenario again and again. _Why was he behaving like this? Who exactly was this guy really?_

Finishing her drink she made a decision to go and see Donatello - next to her father he was the only one who appeared to have a handle on the whole thing and he was a good listener who was least likely to overly worry and overly analyse. She couldn't go and see her Uncle Stephen because he was based out of the City and she had no way of getting there since her father had the car, taxi's were so expensive and there were no buses that ran that route.

Checking that no-one was watching she headed to one of the entrances and in she went. It never got any easier, the smell was absolutely gross. Luckily the guys lived further down and so the smell faded a little. _Thank God,_ she thought.

Inside the lair she spotted Michelangelo straight away who was nursing a wounded arm. She went over to him.

"What happened?" Pulling back the dressing she noted a large gash "My God Mikey, how this happen?"

"Raphael and his sai" he mumbled. Rebecca went to the kitchen to get more towel and some salty water.

"This might hurt but it'll clear out infection" He flinched as she pressed the warm towel on his arm "He did this deliberately?" she asked - poor Mikey he always ended up on the rough end of the action.

"Training. Look thanks Becky, I feel better already" He put a hand over hers as the others exited the dojo, Donatello came straight over to check Michelanagelo.

"I can't believe you left him and YOU" she poked at Raphael "YOU did this to your own brother"

Raphael put both hands up "Hey calm down sister it was an accident, Mikey was in the wrong place at the wrong time"

Rebecca could feel herself about to explode "You mean he was in your way, you just don't care do you?" Pushing her finger hard into his chest she carried on forward backing him up against the wall "No thought about anyone but yourself and what you want - you're a bully"

Leonardo tried to calm the situation but a sharp glare from Rebecca led to him backing down. Splinter came out of the dojo "What is this commotion?" he demanded.

"Sensei it's nothing - Becky was just upset at Raph" explained Donatello "After what happened in training. But all is okay now"

"Good. Please keep noise to a minimum" The door to the dojo closed and Rebecca was left in shock.

"Does he not care?" she snapped. Leonardo put a hand on her shoulder.

"Course he does - there's just a lot going down. Come to the kitchen with me, lets get you a drink" He steered her away from Raphael and the others.

"Alcoholic?" she enquired "That is what I need right now - something with a percentage attached" Leonardo sat her down and went to put the kettle on.

"I take it you're stressed about something - and it has to be something other than Raph" He sat next to her and took her hands in his "Talk to me"

She sighed and leaned forward putting her head on his shoulder "It's all and nothing" she mumbled "I feel like I am losing control and I don't know what to do"

"I come in peace" She looked up to see Raphael waving a white tissue which he had attached to a pen.

"Ha ha" she rolled her eyes at him.

"Play nicely you two or it'll be the naughty step" warned Leonardo. Rebecca watched as he made her a cup of tea "Camomile - to help you re-lax" He placed it in front of her. She smiled at him. "I'm just gonna check on Mikey - behave" He left the room so Raphael sat where he had been.

"What was that?" he asked. Rebecca pursed her lips and looked at her drink "That really what you think of me?"

She shrugged her shoulders "I shouldn't have shouted". He scooted his chair forward and pulled her into a hug. Holding her close his hand stroked her hair. She was trembling.

"You know that I would hate for you to think bad of me. I didn't mean to hurt Mikey"

Rebecca believed him but she didn't want to admit it instead she enjoyed the comfort he was giving her and the closeness. A cough from the doorway made them separate - it was Leonardo. This was awkward.

"Mikey's okay - I mean he will be" As he stood there by the door he looked sad. Rebecca was blushing furiously, she had to get out of this situation so jumping up she slipped past Leonardo mumbling something about having to talk to Donatello; and with that she left.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: more of Thursday..**with a warning**

**A/N This chapter is rated M for sexual content - please skip it if you don't want to read (it won't affect the story-line)**

After she told Donatello everything she waited to hear his response; his theory; his viewpoint but the ninja turtle stayed quiet.

"Donnie?" she prompted "What do you think?"

"Well" began Donatello "I'm astounded. One thing that is clear is you do have to be careful of this Nolan. Invisibility and bodily de-construction are powerful tools."

"He's a creep and the thought of him watching me makes me sick" she shuddered.

"I can give you something to use to monitor your room and the apartment" Donatello got up and started routing in his cupboards "A-ha" he announced and sat next to her "This sensor will let you know if he's there – it detects movement on_ any_ level by using bio-thermic programming. I should have a few more for you to use but at least you will feel safer – no invisible men creeping around undetected"

Rebecca looked at the device and was tempted to ask him whether he had a weapon she could use on Nolan if he was detected "Thank you Donnie, I knew you could help"

"Let me look around for the others – I think I had three or four" He carried on looking so Rebecca left him to it. As she left the lab she heard a noise and looking to the back rooms saw Raphael trying to get her attention. Taking a deep breath she walked over to him.

"What?" she asked. He snatched her arm and pulled her inside shutting the door behind her "What are you doing?" she tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he only held her tighter "Let me go" she squealed only to be silenced by his mouth pressing on hers. She stopped fighting and her body went limp as she surrendered. He kissed her deeply and Rebecca felt herself come alive, it was at this point she really _really_ wanted him so kissed him back with passion letting her hands wander up to his shoulders she pulled him closer - their bodies intertwining. His hands were on her back now lifting up her sweater away from her skin until it was over her head and cascaded on the floor. He took the same approach to her bra removing it with expertise and throwing it on top of the jumper. She was breathing heavily now as he slid down her jeans exposing her lean thighs. He grinned to himself as he noticed black lace panties. She stood before him wearing only those and he found himself take a breath pull her forward again and lay her gently on the bed.

"You are so sexy" he breathed stroking her face with one hand and caressing her breast with the other. Any thoughts of wrong and right were gone. In this moment, he felt so good and her desire was too strong it outweighed every sense of reason and concern. He smiled at her "Let's try something a little fun" he whispered stroking her thigh. Rebecca moaned as his hand fell between her legs and he began to touch her there. The hand was soon replaced by a mouth and tongue and it was at this point where she could feel something different almost like she her body was taking her somewhere else, reaching and building towards something amazing. Then it hit her like a tonne of bricks, the most intense pleasure she had ever experienced and she couldn't help but moan out loud as her body shook with wave after wave of delicious feelings. A hand came up to her mouth trying to quieten her followed by a smirking Raphael "Take it you enjoyed that?" he teased, knowing full well that she had.

Rebecca couldn't speak and couldn't move – in that moment he had silenced her and she was somewhere else. "Well, we aren't done yet" he whispered, rolling her over and lying alongside the back of her. He lifted one of her legs up and thrust inside her, making her whimper. She pushed her hips back hearing him groan into her neck his breathing becoming more rapid "You feel so good" he whispered. His deep voice sent her desire through the roof and before she knew it she was again overwhelmed by wave after wave of pleasure so intense that her legs felt weak. His thrusts became faster and she could feel him getting closer, building towards that pleasure she had already experienced. She felt him stiffen and gently bite her shoulder it as he reached his climax collapsing off behind her breathing hard.

He pulled up a blanket over her and snuggled up against her neck – kissing her "You are beautiful" he breathed "So beautiful". His hands were running up and down her naked body. Raphael wanted to see her face so he rolled her onto her back – she looked in a state of shock – this had him worried "Are you okay?" he murmured, stroking her cheek. She looked at him "What was that?" she whispered "I've never felt like that before"

Now he was confused "What you on about?"

Surely she couldn't mean..?

"I have enjoyed it but _not like that_" She closed her eyes and let out a sigh "My legs feel all wobbly"

He smiled at her and kissed her softly "Happy to be of service ma'am"

She smacked him "Don't tease me – it's not funny" Then she looked away – real life was creeping back in – as was the guilt. He held her chin and turned her face round.

"Don't you get all sad on me now – I am not going to say anything – I promise, so don't you worry your pretty little head okay?" She nodded numbly as he pulled her in closer "Just a few minutes more then I'll let you go..reluctantly"

As they stayed together she tried to close out the rest of the world but all too soon she had to get up and dressed and as she did he sat and watched her – ignoring her embarrassed pleas.

"Babe I have seen that body up close and personal, ain't nothing to be embarrassed about believe you me – you are smokin' hot"

This made her feel even more embarrassed so her face flushed bright red. He stepped up and gave her a cuddle, rocking her from side to side offering reassurance and comfort.

"We were talking" he began "If they ask"

She nuzzled her head against his broad chest and in that moment she felt safe.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Fear

Raphael had let her sneak out first, she stepped into the corridor feeling light headed, her body still buzzing from the experience of being with him. No-one had ever made her feel that way before, she didn't even know if it was possible to feel that good - ever. Her legs were still like jelly and her nerves were making her heart hammer in her chest.

"You look guilty" came a whisper from behind "Chill"

Raphael stepped past her and into the lounge area taking a seat next to Leonardo which she felt sure he did on purpose.

"Been looking for you" she turned to see Donatello holding the sensors in his hands "Here you go – all set up – just put one in each room and it will alert you to any invisible intruders"

She took them from him "Thanks Donnie, that's really great" she could feel her face burning. It was like as if there was a little voice in her ear telling her that they all knew what she'd done and that she wold burn in Hell for her sins and never have friends again because she was so evil and untrustworthy.

She went to the kitchen to grab a carrier bag to put the sensors in. That would make them easier to get home which was where she was going to go right now if she could just get out of here no questions asked.

"You off then?" Leonardo was watching her from the door and had seen her retrieve her things.

"Yes" she mumbled "I've an assignment to finish for next week – sorry"

"Hey don't apologise, we all get busy and stuff" He looked disappointed. A small part of her felt that he was getting what he deserved, after all he had dropped her so many times for training sessions. But then another part of her felt so sorry for him. She had just had sex with his brother – that was the worst thing she could ever do.

"I can walk you back up, if you like?" he suggested. Rebecca nodded.

"That would be nice"

In the lounge she waited for Leo whilst he went to tell Splinter where he was going. Raphael was grinning at her and kept going on about things coming in twos – his subtle way of embarrassing her. She was glad to leave, to get out into the tunnels. Leonardo took her hand and they walked quietly together as her mind whirred and buzzed.

_What if Raphael was lying and he told them what she had done? _She knew they would all hate her so cursed herself for giving into temptation so easily. She could have pushed him away screamed at him and got out but "no" she lay down with him like a total idiot and let him take her.

"You're thoughtful" began Leonardo as they reached her exit.

"Oh it's just things getting to me" she muttered, giving him a hug "I'll text you when I'm home"

He hugged her back and gave her a kiss on the lips, she wondered if he could tell if Raphael had been there. _Now you really are sounding like a crazy person so stop it,_ she scolded.

At the apartment she set up the sensors as Donnie instructed but didn't put them on – she would wait until later for that. Her father was still at work and there were no messages on the answerphone so she settled back at the computer to study. She had texted Leo and had a reply asking if she would come over tomorrow and they could spend some quality time together. Guiltily she agreed.

Later on that afternoon her phone beeped again, this message was from an unknown number. Perhaps it was Raphael playing some sort of mind game. She opened the text.

"I'm watching you" That was all it said.

In that instance, she shot up and raced round the apartment switching on all the sensors. She sat down and surveyed the space her heart once again hammering in her chest her breathing quickening. _This would be what he wanted, he wanted to scare her._ And although she hated to admit it she was terrified. It made such a difference having her own powers and being able to fight, now she was without anything and that made her vulnerable. She hadn't felt vulnerable for a long time.

Suddenly the phone rang, it's loud tone making her jump. Trembling she picked it up – Raphael. Of all the individuals who could phone her it had to be Raphael.

"Yes" she whispered.

"Hey babe – you okay – just wanted to check you'd recovered"

Rebecca could picture him sprawled out on his bed the most cocky self satisfied grin plastered on his face as he was talking to her right now.

"Now is not a good time" she continued.

"How's that then? Got someone else on the go too have we? You're insatiable!" He was mocking her now – and he didn't seem to care.

"No" she snapped "I.." _She so didn't want to have to tell him that she was afraid but she so wished so wasn't alone right now_ "I have to go" and with that she hung up.

She don't know how long she had sat there, motionless, afraid – barely daring to breathe but she was shook out of her trance by the sound of the door handle being wobbled. Someone was trying to get in. She got up and stood by the door. It opened and closed back on her, she pressed herself against the wall. Least it ruled out Nolan, he wouldn't bother using the door.

"Becky? You home?" She knew that voice. Slamming the door she stood face to face with Raphael "What on earth are you doing?" she shrieked giving him a slap.

"Hey I was merely checking you were okay, you sounded weird on the phone and then you hung up – call me a nutter but I was worried"

She folded her arms "Really?"

"Yes, really – is it that hard to believe?"

He took a seat on the sofa "Donnie told me about the devices he'd given you and I wanted to check they were set up and you were safe" She remained still and looked at him "You're annoyed cos I let myself in aren't you?" He put Donnie's lock pick on the table "He leant it to me – he worries too you know we all do"

Rebecca sat on the chair and stared up at the ceiling "I'm finally going mad" she whispered. Raphael got up and sat on the arm of the chair "No you're not but what you are going to do is tell me what is going on – I'll do the kettle thing"

So he made drinks whilst she sat on the kitchen table her legs dangling and told her about her fears around Nolan.

"You like control don't you? Lack of it makes you afraid"

Rebecca was taken aback "What are you on about?"

"When you had all your abilities you had no reasons to be really afraid – you knew you could take on anyone and do good"

She jumped down off the table "You're assuming" she said, putting her cup in the sink.

"No I know" he continued "You've definitely changed"

"What do you expect?" she replied, trying to keep her temper "I go from superwoman to woman so yes I am afraid"

He put his arms around her and pulled her in for a cuddle "I can always teach you some moves – just so you feel safer"

"You would do that?"

"Of course"

Rebecca stepped away from him and went back into the lounge.

"Look, how about I stay with you until your dad is home?" he continued "That way you don't have to be alone and afraid"

As much as it irritated her on some levels, she was glad he was here and that he would wait with her until her dad was back. Looking across at her phone on the side- table she could see that no other text messages had come through. Whoever was watching her could hopefully see she had company and that they couldn't hurt or intimidate her now. Raphael was many things – good bodyguard material was one of them.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: All change - Part I

When she woke up it had gone dark outside, the evening had closed in quickly and she was alone in the lounge area. Getting up she peeped through into her father's room – by the looks of the mass in the bed he had returned home and was safely tucked up. That confused her a little. _Why hadn't he woken her up to say he was back?_

She closed his door and crept through to the kitchen. She noticed that the sensors Donnie had loaned her were all still there – she hoped they were all working.

Raphael had left her a note on the kitchen table; he hadn't wanted to wake her and since her father had come home he felt sure she would be safe. He had gone to meet up with the guys and run their usual evening patrol. _Had she really slept through all that coming and going?_

Rebecca got herself a glass of water and went to her room – it was coming up to 9 o'clock and since she had college tomorrow she figured an early night would be beneficial and perhaps she could do some catch up reading before going to sleep.

Standing on the roof on the building opposite Nolan Carter watched as Rebecca drew her blinds and settled down for the night. She had sensors that would activate if he entered the apartment – a clever idea from one of her "friends". He had no idea of getting to her that way anyway – that route was exhausted and she was obviously too prepared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Following their patrol the turtles arrived back in the lair happy to be home after a long night's work. Michelangelo was straight on the phone ordering pizza, Donatello went to his lab and Leonardo sat with Raphael in the lounge.

Splinter came from the dojo and stood by his two eldest.

"How was your outing?"

Leonardo stood up respectfully "Good master Splinter, really good"

"Raphael?"

"What Leo said – good" He didn't even bother to look up.

"You are becoming too arrogant Raphael, I do not know what has going on in your head?"

Then Raphael got up - quickly "Too arrogant? Hey sensei I don't know where you have that from but there ain't no such thing" he snapped.

"The others have informed me you seem distracted, unfocused and you keep going out alone. Perhaps you should remain here until you re-establish some sort of loyalty to your brothers and to me"

"Oh I get it, Lame-o has been shooting his mouth off again!" He punched Leonardo hard in the shoulder.

Donatello was coming out of the lab when he was stopped by Mikey "Stay there bro, stay safe – they're at it again" He pushed past his brother and hid behind the door.

"Raphael you will stop this instantly – dojo now"

He pointed his staff to which Raphael muttered something under his breath and shoved past Leo.

"I don't know what's wrong with him" announced Leonardo "He's definitely getting worse"

Donatello pulled Mikey out of the lab to sit with their elder brother in the lounge.

"Can he get any worse?" asked Donnie

"You want me to answer that?" piped up Mikey "This morning he hit me for eating the last of the cereal!"

"Sensei will give him a word or two in his ear and hopefully he will listen"

"Maybe he's just hungry – going through a growth spurt? I can be upset when I'm hungry" Donatello wrestled his younger brother into a headlock "Not quite the same Mikey – not quite the same"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Becky! Becky!" the voice of Kelly awoke Rebecca from her trance. She had biked into college and was sitting by the entrance flicking through her notes but not really reading them.

"Hi Kell, how are you?"

Her friend sat down and was about to spill when a shadow loomed over both of them.

"It's you" breathed Kelly, quickly standing up to give Nolan a smile. Rebecca also got up and picking up her book bag she walked away.

Nolan strode past Kelly and followed her "Still not talking to me?"

"You got that one right" replied Rebecca – Kelly caught up with her.

"What's going on with you two?" she asked, her voice sounding slightly panicked.

Rebecca stopped and faced her "Nothing, he's all yours" Entering the lecture hall she walked along the rows and sat down.

"Can't ignore me forever" Nolan sat in front of her and grinned.

"I can and I will" She opened her books and got out her pens.

"Will someone just tell me what is going on here?" continued Kelly, her voice getting gradually higher.

"Nothing. Honestly Kelly – you want this weirdo you have him just keep him away from me"

Kelly folded her arms and glared at Rebecca "Who you calling weirdo? Nolan is a great guy"

Rebecca's patience was wearing thin so she scooped up her books and stood up "You know that for a fact do you? Well?"

Kelly shifted uncomfortably. This was Rebecca's cue to move. If Kelly trusted him enough to sleep with him then more fool her – let her make another mistake. Whatever she said about Nolan would go in one ear and out of the other so what would be the point.

She sat down at the front of the theatre and re-organised her papers as other students piled in – the noise creating a welcome distraction.

Following the lecture Rebecca went to the library to swap some of her text books. The space was unusually quiet as she walked up to the desk. The librarian took her items and gave her back her student card. Walking along the aisles she was suddenly reminded of the beginning scene from Ghostbusters. When a library is quiet the oversized shelves and lack of free space made it seem claustrophobic and creepy. She caught her breath as the hairs on the back of her neck prickled. That same fear she had before.

"Quite the little bookworm aren't we?" She recognised that voice and he was quick to react with movement too, grabbing her elbow tightly and pulling her to the back of the row. "Told you there ain't no use in runnin' little girl – I will always find you"

Rebecca tried to shake off his grip "I am no little girl" she snapped, wriggling harder now. He pushed her hard up against the books "They told me you were pretty but I never expected quite how pretty you would be. This though, is _not _you" He had a length of her hair and was twizzling it in his fingers, she wanted to gag. Summoning all her courage she lashed out and kneed him hard. He doubled over so she finished by stamping on his foot then she turned and ran as fast as she could – not looking back.

Outside she threw her book bag over her shoulder and ran to her bike – luckily the tyres were still inflated. _The lock – what was the code?_ She was shaking – she couldn't remember the code. A gentle hand was on her shoulder – she spun round ready to stand her ground but it was April – she had a roaming microphone in her grasp.

"Hey, I thought that was you - great look" she paused for a moment and noticed Rebecca's distress "Are you okay?" April gave the microphone to the cameraman standing next to her and took Rebecca's shoulders "What's happened? Come here, sit down"

She guided her over to a nearby bench. Rebecca could barely get her breath so April gave her a bottle of water "Drink, breathe – it's okay"

"I'm okay honestly"

"You don't look it. Want me to get the guys to come get you? You really don't look like you should be on your own now"

Rebecca stayed quiet but nodded her head – she really didn't want to go back into college and be faced with that creep again but going home may mean she becomes a sitting target. Truth be told he had done it again – terrified her.

April got off the phone and helped her to her feet "Round on twenty – I'll walk with you"

She put her hand up to the news crew "10 minutes okay?" she called. Turning her attention back to Rebecca she slipped an arm through hers; "won't you tell me what happened?".

"Nothing honest April, I'm fine" Lying to April didn't feel good but what the hey she was lying to everyone anyway.

She spotted the turtles van and as it pulled up Donatello was the one who took her bike whilst Leo pulled her into the front. She could hear Mikey blowing kisses at April and trying to get her to come too.

"Take care of her" mouthed April sliding the door over and stepping away.

Leo was asking her something – she could hear his voice though he seemed far away.

"Blondy Bekcy is back – you clearly look hot babe" It was Michelangelo and he was touching her hair. She quickly moved the rear view mirror, saw herself, and everything went black.

"Can you hear me? Becky?" it was Leonardo again and he still sounded like he was a million miles away.

"Think she's coming round" Donatello's voice sounded clearer.

The blurry shapes became turtles – all four of them crowded round her looking concerned.

She got up slowly and remembering she touched her hair and pulled a length in front of her – blonde, white blonde.

She screamed and dropped it. They all looked confused.

"I didn't do this!" she began "It was him, that Nolan creep, must have been"  
>"How could he colour your hair?" asked Michelangelo "With a name like Nolan though he could be a hairdresser"<p>

Raphael smacked his brother round the head.

Rebecca got to her feet "I swear to you – I didn't do this – _he_ did it. He did it!"

Leonardo got her to sit down again "Calm down – you're safe now" he put a reassuring hand on her face "Let's get her back to the lair – Raph could you drive?"

Raphael nodded and sat in the front seat next to Donatello "You think she's okay?" he muttered. Donatello considered the question and turned to look at her "Let's hope so".


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Mutant

**Warning - Parts of this chapter are rated M for sexual content**

Sitting in the lounge all eyes were on her and waiting for her to speak. She felt like she was being interrogated. All Leo needed was to stick her in a hard backed chair and shine a light in her eyes.

"So.." prompted Leonardo "Tell us exactly what happened"

Rebecca frowned "Again? I just did"

He was pacing up and down – like her father did when he was worried "Well what exactly did he say to you?" In fact Leonardo was acting very much like her father at this moment.

"He said he would always find me and that he err didn't think I would be as pretty as I am" This felt uncomfortable – she could feel her cheeks flush up – she had never thought of herself as pretty.

Raphael snorted and stood to his feet "This guys askin for a poundin!"

"How did you get away?" continued Leonardo – ignoring Raphael who was grappling with his sais.

"I kicked him"

"And _he_ changed your hair?"

Rebecca was beginning to get irritated with Leo's persistent questioning "No" she snapped "I did it myself – Yes of course he did it – you think I wanted this colour back"

"Why do that though – it makes no sense"

Rebecca got up "To freak me out that's why – he's playing a game"

"And he's enjoying it – he needs to be taught a lesson" Raphael was clearly getting more and more wound up.

"We need to speak to him yes – and sooner rather than later"

"So what we waitin' for brothers? Lets do this!" Raphael went towards the door.

Leonardo held up a hand "Hang on Raph – if we are going to do this we need a plan – and remember what sensei said you have to stay here anyway" The larger turtle stopped and turned round "Oh yeh how could I forget?" he sat down with a thump.

"Donnie let's go to your lab and review those samples again – we can also call Beck's dad and check in with him at the same time"

Rebecca folded her arms – this was the lack of control that Raphael said about – and he was right; she hated it "And er I get no say in this whatsoever" she muttered

Raphael smirked at her "Welcome to my world – Mr Bossy's on a roll"

Donatello and Leonardo went to the lab followed by an excited Michelangelo.

And then it was just her and Raphael. _Red hot Raphael_….she bit her lower lip. He was staring at her intensely – she could feel her body heat up and her heart rate increase. She tried to keep it light though – _mustn't let him know…._

"You think I'm crazy don't you? They all do so you must do – Becky has finally lost the plot – O-fficial"

He got up and sat down next to her, silently taking a hand in his "No" he whispered "I don't think you're crazy. This Nolan dude is bad news – he obviously has it in for you and we have to find out why"

She could feel his eyes boring into her as she felt his mood change "You do look hot babe, it's like a different you – in fact" he leaned in closer " if the others weren't here I would bend you over this couch and take you right now"

Rebecca felt her nether regions twinge when he said that and her face heat up.

Raphael noticed this and smirked "That get you goin did it?" he teased, brushing a hand lightly across her breast. His touch made her catch her breath. The lab door opened Raphael patted her leg and went to his room. She really wanted to go with him. _No_ she scolded herself. _Stay where you are._

Michelangelo came out of the lab hanging his head – he sat next to her and put on the television "They're talking sciency stuff, I don't get it.." he moaned. Rebecca squeezed his hand and stayed to watch cartoons with him; secretly hoping it would lighten the atmosphere.

As she sat with Mikey her brain kept switching back to Raph; she still couldn't understand how he made her react like this – it was like her body was not her own – he controlled it; every reaction, every feeling.

After an hour of cartoons and another drink she needed the bathroom so excused herself from Mikey's cheery chatter and went to the toilet safely locking the door behind her. That way she could avoid any embarrassing moments of someone walking in on her.

After she was washing her hands she heard a light tapping at the door.

"Who is it?" she asked

"Who'd ya think?"

Raphael. _Shit._ She put her back to the door.

"What is it? I'm done now so it's all yours" Rebecca opened the door and went to leave but she was firmly pushed back inside and the door locked behind her.

"I don't want the room, I want you"

His mouth fell on hers his hands were quickly up and under her t-shirt pulling her bra away from her breasts. She moaned as his kissed one and then the other. Her jeans rapidly came down and her underwear was pulled to the side as he lifted her up and thrust himself inside her. She wrapped her legs around him and her arms round his neck. Their kisses were increasing in passion and she could feel that rising pleasure building in her body once again. As it hit she tried to keep quiet burying her head into his shoulder as her whole body shook. A final thrust and he finished too; both of them held each other, sweating and trying to catch breath.

All Rebecca could think was _Oh my God_ _he did it again_.

Setting her down she didn't have to look at his face to know he would be giving her one of those smirks.

"You okay babe? Don't need to ask really do I?"

She pulled her jeans back on "You're terrible" she was trying to sound annoyed but failed miserably. His huge arms were suddenly round her waist pulling her in for a kiss.

"You know you don't mean that" he murmured holding her close.

A knock and a whining Michelangelo announcing he was desperate snapped them both back to reality.

"Don't panic – you go first – I've got this covered"

As instructed Rebecca left the bathroom first followed by Raphael, who was still grinning to himself.

"You going in two's?" asked Mikey, looking slightly confused

"She was upset" began Raphael "I was merely offering comfort" The youngest seemed happy with this and went inside "So gullible.." added Raphael.

Rebecca sat back in the lounge, Raphael sat opposite her studying her face, her body, those lovely legs "You weren't a virgin when you met Leo were you?"

Her eyes met his – a look of shock spreading over her expression "You can't ask me that" She got to her feet and went to the kitchen. As persistent as Raphael was he followed.

"Aww c'mon, nowt to be embarrassed about – I just wondered that's all"

"It's none of your business – I don't want to talk about it so don't ask"

He admitted defeat – _for now_ – and backed down "Ok, no more questions"

"Becky we need to talk" Leonardo was standing behind Raphael looking as serious as ever. _Did he know?_ She began to feel anxious.

"Don't look so worried" he put an arm round her shoulders and guided her to the lab where Donatello had some sort of pictures up his screen.

"Take a pew" said Donnie, offering her a chair – she hesitated briefly then took it. "What I want to show you are these?" He pointed to the screen "Those cells that were different – that made you more human – I thought I had seen something similar and now I know where"

Rebecca looked at the picture hoping that Donatello was going to say something encouraging or at least something positive "They're mutagenic cells – they are mutating your DNA and changing your very state of being" His voice got into a higher pitch at the end of the sentence, he was sounding very excited "This is amazing Becky, these cells are basically a more advanced version of what made us who we are – you are like an upgrade"

She stared at him, her expression blank "I may sound a little like Mikey here but I don't get it – if my cells make me human why didn't you become human?"

"A-ha, I was hoping you would ask that" began Donatello, still sounding a little too over enthusiastic in her opinion "We started as reptiles, you were an advanced being from another dimension – kinda answers the question doesn't it?"

She felt Leonardo's hand on her shoulder "Now we just need to find out what this Nolan wants"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: On a mission

Rebecca and Raphael stayed behind whilst the others went out to track down Nolan; Casey and April were meeting them – April to pass on information and Casey to lend some much needed muscle in the absence of Raphael.

Leonardo was actually quite surprised how easy it was to convince Raphael to remain in the lair. Normally his brother would kick up a stink when he thought he was "missing out" on an opportunity to get involved in a beat down.

Truth was Raphael felt like he was the lucky one and he was enjoying getting one over on Leo. With them all out of the way and Master Splinter meditating it gave him a real opportunity to invest in some quality time with Rebecca.

As soon as the other three brothers had left he wasted no time in picking her up and taking her to his room. She didn't resist him; _after all, how could she?_

They lay together afterwards – he was enjoying this time with her; the closeness of holding her warm body next to his. Leo had really been a fool to mess this one around. Good job he was here to step in.

"What are you thinking about?" she whispered. Her mind was full of thoughts. She loved being with Raphael, no one had ever made her feel this good, but she still felt guilty about Leo. She was, however, powerless to resist Raphael – he just had _something_ that made her feel alive.

She felt his arms tighten around her "How lucky I am" he murmured.

"Don't you feel any guilt?" she asked; thinking he must have some guilty pangs; after all, they were brothers.

"No" was his short answer "Why should I? Leo treats you badly – he doesn't deserve to have you at all"

"He's just distracted that's all" replied Rebecca, jumping to his defense.

"He's married to the job – I told you that already" He gave her a tighter squeeze; offering some comfort.

In the back of her mind she couldn't help but think that Raphael was right. Leo was very dedicated to the fight for justice and even when he didn't go on patrol he was always training with Splinter.

"What made you pick him anyway?"

Rebecca rolled over and looked at Raphael "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it wasn't cause of his looks; everyone knows I'm the most handsome"

She smiled at him "Not modest are you?"

"No – what's the point"

Thinking about his question she couldn't really pin-point a specific answer as to why she had got with Leo. She had warmed to him over time because he had been so kind and caring and he was also so patient with her. In the beginning she hated being touched and didn't want to be close to anyone – Leo made her see things differently – he had made her feel special.

"You think I should have chosen you? Even though you were rude and mean to me?"

This made Raphael smirk "Only in the beginning" he protested "Then I liked you"

"Takes you a while does it?"

"Yes actually – and you were stepping on my turf"

Rebecca laughed and snuggled to him "Sorry" she muttered.

"Bet you Leo was your first – that's why you have such a great time with me; cos he's useless"

And there it was again, a topic she didn't want to talk about – her first time. Her skin prickled and she felt sick – quickly she wriggled out of the bed and went to get dressed.

"What did I say?" Raphael also sat up and tried to halt the process "Don't put them back on"

She tugged on her jeans "Hey Becks, I'm sorry, I just want to know more about you"

Rebecca put her hands on her hips and stared at him "My sex life is not about me" she snapped

"So you had one then?"

He was very persistent, to the point which it was really getting on her nerves so she turned to leave but he gripped her arm "Let me go!" she wriggled and lashed out but he held her in a vice like grip and wouldn't release her.

"Calm down, look I didn't mean to upset you okay"

She relaxed and leaned into him "Just don't do it again"

There was no way she wanted to talk about that part of her past – no way, not ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've tracked him here" April was pointing to a building on tenth avenue on her mobile satellite navigation system "He went inside and as yet he hasn't come out"

She met up with the turtles as their van got above ground. Casey was also there and he was pumped and ready for a fight.

"Don't go overboard" warned April giving him a kiss "I don't want you getting hurt"

Casey shrugged "Have I ever?"

There was silence – all of them could think of occasions where Casey had got hurt.

"You sure I can't come?" she added

Leonardo shook his head "Too risky, we'll let you know when we're done – and thanks April"

She smiled at them as Casey got in the back and the door slid over.

"So what's the plan?" asked Donatello, checking his equipment

"There isn't one. We go over there and see what this Nolan dude wants and if he won't talk **we make him**" Everyone looked at Michelangelo who grinned "It sounded good in my head" he added.

"Despite of what Mikey says there is a plan – I will let you know when we get there" Leonardo started the engine.

The building where April had tracked Nolan too looked completely unthreatening and looked deserted. It was pale in colour and quite small. On arrival Leonardo instructed them to keep as secluded as possible and not draw attention to themselves. They would enter the building and split up. Donnie had given them all specialised cell phones that allowed each of them to know where the other one was and there was a panic button included should one of them get into difficulty.

"Wow Donnie you really think of everything" breathed Michelangelo, fiddling with his immediately.

"Don't lose it Mikey – I know you and tech"

Michelangelo looked confused by this so Donatello gave up. As they entered the area Leonardo pulled them together for a briefing; "I'll take upstairs with Casey and you guys search down here – if you find him there's to be no fight unless he starts it"

"I hope he does" added Casey "I've been gunning for that kid since day one"

They all went off in their designated directions – the building gave nothing away and was as quiet as when they first entered.

All of a sudden Casey felt himself get hit from behind, he stumbled forward and spun round to face his attacker but there was no-one there.

"Leo! Looks like our boy is doin' his invisible thing"

Leonardo raced over to Casey only to find himself kicked in the leg which made him stumble. Michelangelo and Donatello heard the commotion from Casey (who was not in stealth mode) and joined them upstairs.

"You too much of a coward" began Leonardo, drawing his katanas.

"Nah, just don't want to play with you freaks tis all" came a disembodied voice.

"Remember Splinter's training – the blindfold – using the silence"

Donatello and Michelangelo looked at each other and both drew their weapons but remained still – and listened. It was then that they heard slight movement and Michelangelo was on it – or rather on Nolan – spinning his nun-chuks and bringing them round a pair of invisible feet. Casey took a baseball bat and held it at his throat.

"Hold him!" instructed Leonardo. Nolan faded back up into form.

"Get off me" he hissed

"Not until you talk – and you better talk good"

After tethering Nolan to a chair, Donatello placed a small device on him which would ensure he couldn't use any tricks to escape.

"If you don't talk we'll just leave you here" added Leonardo, re-sheathing his swords

"And you won't get any visitors" said Michelangelo "So there!"

Nolan rolled his eyes "Do you always talk such shit?"

"Hey – no need for that" Mikey turned to Donatello "There was no need was there?"

"Look I don't know what you want to know but I know nothing so that's gonna cause a little problem isn't it?" Nolan looked smugly at Leonardo who wasn't falling for this one.

"Why are you bothering Rebecca Madison?"

Nolan smiled "Rebecca Rebecca Rebecca" he began "Why is she so important to you? Oh – let me guess – you want to bang her"

Leonardo remained calm in spite of this idiot trying to push his buttons "What do you want with her?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind banging her too but we'll save that for another time"

Michelangelo got right up close to his face "You better start talkin' dude or you'll be in serious trouble, and no more talk about banging"

Nolan laughed "You don't scare me reptile so don't bother with the empty threats. What I want with Rebecca is nothing to do with you so you can jog on"

Casey put his baseball bat by Nolan's face "You may not be scared of them but I've wanted to give you a beat down since I met you so you trust try me punk"

"Go ahead – I heal remember – just like she did so whatever you do won't affect me"

"But you'll feel the pain of it first" said Casey, swinging the bat and hitting him on a knee cap.

"How do you know I'm the bad guy? I mean really, where is your evidence?" Nolan was changing tack. He was starting to sound slightly panicked.

"She told us – and we believe her" answered Leonardo "Unlike you Rebecca is trustworthy"

Nolan laughed again "C'mon guys the hair thing was hardly barbaric was it? She looks better as a blonde I've done her a favour and you already know I wasn't involved in that street attack"

"Do we?" questioned Donatello "I'm not so sure anymore"

Casey spun the bat and smacked his other knee cap; Nolan flinched. "I don't want to hurt her" he protested "I was just having a little fun"

"So why are you here? What do you gain by doing this?" continued Leonardo

"Nothing, I swear, I knew her okay – from there – when she was made and I knew she had a life down here I just came to see. That's it, all very boring really"

Leonardo did not believe him but there was no choice but to tell him to keep away and that there'd be problems if he didn't. The device Donatello used on him was set to timer which would release after 20 minutes giving them plenty of time to go before Nolan was free to use whatever powers he had. A secondary smaller brand would keep track of his movements and allow them to monitor his activities to which Mikey revelled in his brother's genius.

"Raph's gonna hit the major angry's when he hears that you let the guy off with just a warning - again" Leonardo knew Casey was right but he didn't see what else he could do – for now. They would just have to wait and see what happened from here and in the meantime do all they could to keep Rebecca and her father safe. _But how_, wondered Leo, _do you protect from a threat you can't see?_

This Nolan guy was smart – he just had to hope that they were smarter.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Watching – waiting

Following the absence of the turtles and the removal of the restraints on his power Nolan was furious. What gave them the right to tell him what he could or could not do? Especially when it concerned Rebecca – she was more his than anyone's – he only hoped that those green freaks didn't have designs on her.

He paced up and down and in anger threw the chair across the room; as it hit the wall it smashed. He had visions that the pile of wood at his feet was a pile of turtle parts.

Nolan had only ever come for Rebecca – it was his new ally who wanted destruction and power. Originally this plan had included her but Nolan had convinced him that Rebecca was well worth keeping alive but he was more than happy to assist with the demise of the turtles and taking control of New York City.

He had proven her worth – all without her even knowing. The night she was attacked was when he had first been introduced to the Foot Clan. Their fighting style was poor and sloppy – the red masked turtle had easily taken them all down. Rebecca had been beaten up badly, they knew she couldn't fight back, her cellular changes had meant a loss of power and skill but unbeknown to her – it was all only lying dormant. She was an amazing specimen; she had the ability to control these changes without even realising. He, Nolan, had followed the Foot and met the Shredder.

This man had at first been suspicious but Nolan wanted to prove himself so he had healed Rebecca and in doing so had taken a sample of her cells to demonstrate her power. Her cells had the ability to increase the capabilities of the Shredder's army and he appeared to be satisfied with this. Getting further samples hadn't been easy but luckily for Nolan he had another ally which made things a little simpler.

The Shredder was a patient man, he was biding his time until the situation was right and everything was in place but now he was leaving Rebecca out of the equation. Nolan was pleased about this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the turtles returned to the lair Leonardo noted that Dr Madison had appeared and was chatting to Rebecca. She stopped the conversation and jumped up to see what had happened with Nolan. As the events were re-counted her eyes widened and her mouth opened.

"So basically you numbskulls did nothing and just let him go" announced Raphael. Rebecca sat down next to her father.

"What could we do Raph? Beat him up? Like that would really solve anything"

"You know what Leo, you really are useless and this just proves it!"

"He said he wasn't the bad-guy" protested Donatello "Really Raph if you had been there you would understand"

"No I wouldn't Donnie because all I understand is that you are all pathetic and you should have let me go – you have done nothing for this girl, nothing and she is going to be just as scared as she has been for these past few days so err great job guys, great job"

When Raphael had finished he shook his head and walked off.

Leonardo turned to Rebecca "We did what we could"

She looked up at him "No Leo you didn't, Raph is right – it's hopeless" Getting to her feet she too was shaking her head "C'mon dad, let's go"

Donatello and Michelangelo kept their heads down and moved off to the kitchen as Leonardo intercepted her "I thought you might stay, I hoped"

"No Leo I am not going to stay, dad and I are going home to figure out what I can do next to get this creep off my back mean as you guys didn't"

Leonardo gently touched her shoulder "C'mon Becks, we tried and I think we did okay.."

"Oh well as long as you are happy then that's fine, but I for one am not going to wait around to find out what this guy really wants and believe you me it isn't just to look me up."

With that she pushed past him and directed her father to the exit. Dr Madison gave an apologetic look but it appeared he had seen her in this mood before and no amount of intervention would change her mind. Leo knew she was stubborn so he gave up and flopped down on the sofa. Donatello and Michelangelo came creeping out of the kitchen.

"All done?" asked Michelangelo hopefully

"Yes Mikey - all done, she's gone home, I really think I've messed it up badly this time – she hates me I know she does"

Donatello sat next to his brother "She doesn't hate you she's just mad – give her some cooling off time – she'll come round"

Leo hoped his brother was right. In truth Donatello was a very unsure but he couldn't tell Leo that – he knew Raphael was sniffing around her and tonight's little mission could have pushed her straight into his arms. He felt sorry for Leo but to tell him of Raphael's intentions would only make things worse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in their apartment her father announced that he thought she was a little tough on Leo – he liked Leonardo – he was steadfast and trustworthy and he was good for Rebecca. He kept her grounded. She got a glass of water and sat down on the sofa.

"Look dad I appreciate what you are saying but this Nolan guy scares me and I know he isn't going to back down"

Brian Madison sat next to his daughter "I know you're scared but at least he can't get in here anymore – we will go and see Stephen and check if he has any updates – perhaps that may put your mind a little more at ease" he held her hands tightly – she hoped he was right.

Later that evening Rebecca was sitting on her bed sorting out her college work. She could hear her father working in the lounge – he had made several phone calls – she wondered if they were work related or related to her. Really she didn't want her father involved in all this alien stuff again _– why oh why couldn't it just be simple?_ She mused on this thought for a while but was interrupted by her phone beeping. It was the unknown number again. She had a gut feeling that it was Nolan, or at least something to do with him.

Meet me on the roof in 10 minutes. That's all it said. No clue of who it was from - but she was convinced it was him.

She turned her phone off and threw it on the floor – _as if she was going to meet this guy?_ Yes he was definitely from a different planet.

Suddenly she had an idea – April always liked to help and if the guys were useless then the girls would show them how it should be done. She retrieved her mobile from the floor and turned it on to dial April's number.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Hopeless

Rebecca was up and out before her father – she was meeting April and Casey at their apartment to discuss what they could do. She left a note saying she was meeting friends – too much detail may over stress him – he wasn't really a fan of her taking on this Nolan guy on her own but after last night she knew that she had no choice. Her father was never a fan of her putting herself at risk in any situation.

Her blonde hair was still a major source of irritation but for now she had bigger fish to fry.

She sat opposite April and Casey in one of their easy lounge chairs "Like I said last night I want to track down Nolan but I want to do it on my own terms so I was hoping you could help with that"

April shifted uncomfortably "Do the guys know and have you said anything to your father? I'd like to help but I don't want to put you in the firing line and be accused of being reckless"

Rebecca leaned back and crossed her legs "Your choice but I'm going to do it with or without your help – but without will take longer"

Casey turned to April "Look I'd help if I were you – I can always tag along be some support"

"Did you just say that?" April looked shocked "Everything is a fight with you. Mr Jones you are treading on thin ice" she sighed and looked at Rebecca "What did you need?"

"Anything you can find out about this guy – and I mean _anything_ – the college must have records. I want to talk with him but when I know more. I have a strong suspicion he is not being altogether honest on any level"

April nodded slowly "Okay, I will check it out – but you should really tell your dad and the guys – would make life easier, for me at least"

Rebecca's phone rang – weirdly it was Donatello, she showed April and then answered it "Hi Donnie, what's up?"

"You free to pop down? I've got something I just have to show you" He sounded very excited – meaning it had to be something science based - excitement always came from science "I've been looking at the samples again and it's amazing – you have to see this!"

She was sure it was more freaky weird shit about herself – _just what she needed_. Reluctantly she agreed to go over and left April's apartment to head underground. When she was sure she wasn't being watched she went down below ground. Donatello must spend so much time in his lab but, she thought, at least he was trying to do something pro-active and now she had April on board doing the 'fact finding' Rebecca felt a lot more positive about things and much more in control.

"So she's coming here and you just tell me now!?" Leonardo was not happy.

"Leo, I only _just_ phoned her – I couldn't really tell you any earlier" protested Donatello "Besides she's coming to see me"

"Whoo-hoo" began Michelangelo "Coming to see you is she?" He grinned at his brother who began to blush up red.

"Not by choice I'm sure" added Raphael, briefly looking up from his comic book.

Rebecca pushed open the door to see them all relaxing in the usual place "Do you guys ever move?" she asked, remembering that all too often they were glued to the sofas.

"Yes as you well know, we've been training for most of the morning" said Leonardo giving her a grin

"And I pounded your ass as per usual" commented Raphael "But nothing new there then"

"Yes but as sensei says.."

"Can it Leo! I don't wanna know" snapped Raphael - it was at that point Leonardo was looking past his brother "He's standing right behind me isn't he?"

"Raphael!" came Splinter's firm voice "Dojo – now!"

Rebecca couldn't help but smile to herself – poor Raph, he was always getting himself into trouble. She suddenly felt the urge to go and give him a hug but told herself not to, it would probably only irritate Splinter and boy did he seem grouchy at the moment. She made a mental note to ask Donnie about it sometime.

Inside his lab, Donatello could barely contain himself "You are not going to believe this"

"I'm sure I will" He sat her down and pulled up the samples "Remember the tests you had done regarding brain activity?"

Rebecca couldn't remember any tests of the sort – she'd had blood taken – that was all; so she frowned at Donatello. He didn't seem to pick up on that.

"Well, it seems your cell transformations are linked into your own brain activity – you are controlling this whole thing on a subconscious level – how amazing is that?"

She stared blankly at him "English Donnie please"

"This move from what you were to what you are now – you are operating it all" He sat back looking so pleased with himself

"That's madness" It really was the craziest thing she had heard.

"No it isn't – you wanted to be accepted here so a human you became – you mutated because you wanted to."

"That makes no sense, I didn't want my hair to change and it did"

"A-ha" he began "But that was Nolan, not you, somehow he got into your system"

Rebecca looked at Donatello "Excuse me? My system? and er, you know this how?"

"I'm glad you asked!" he continued excitedly "When we had him captured I managed to take a sample of his blood without him knowing – it was on one of the devices I used to block him"

Now her head was spinning; this was insane. Donatello continued: "And when you healed, that was him – he healed you – so that shows he ain't so bad doesn't it?"

Rebecca got up – she completely disagreed – this guy was playing with her why couldn't Donnie see this? She left the lab quickly in a mind of panic and bumped straight into Leonardo. He noticed how wound up she was so took her to the kitchen, made her sit down, drink water…and breathe.

"I can't believe it I really can't" she mumbled "And now Donnie and you all think this Nolan guy is great and he isn't he really isn't and I know this because I've seen it in his eyes and he is **bad news**"

"I've seen Donnie's theory and the evidence is pretty overwhelming to the contrary" said Leo, giving her a sympathetic look "Maybe you don't like him because of where he's from, the history of the whole thing with your life before" Rebecca couldn't believe she was hearing this.

Donatello joined them and also sat down "What I think is he can't be that evil if he helped you"

Rebecca glared at him "He **is** evil, there's something not right – I know it"

Leonardo held her hand and gave it a squeeze "It'll be okay" Oh My God he was being so patronizing!

_Yes_, she thought to herself, _it **will be** okay because I now know that I am well and truly on my own and he has brain washed all of you._

Great.

She remained silent and stared at the kitchen table – what else could she say? She could feel Leonardo and Donatello watching her, waiting to see what she would come out with next.

Raphael came out of the dojo grumbling to himself after receiving an ear-full from Splinter – he got a glass of water and observed the scene in front of him "What is this a mother's meeting? Or are we having a séance?"

"Neither – we're just chatting" explained Leonardo in a serious voice.

"Yes and you're not listening!" exclaimed Rebecca, getting up and leaving – she headed straight for the tunnels and walked away - she had no idea where she was going. Tears welled up in her eyes. She felt a mixture of sadness and fury – she stopped and kicked the wall – one, two, three, four times – it alleviated some of her frustration but she was still upset. Screaming she kicked it one last time and then pressed her forehead against the bricks – she was almost tempted to hit her head on them. This was noted and a pair of strong arms pulled her back and turned her round where she was held and rocked and comforted. She snuggled into Raphael, the only one who understood and the only one she wanted here right now; right in this moment.

"Don't let them get to you – you trust your instincts" he whispered, holding her tightly "And whatever you think feels right then it does"

She found herself wondering if he was still on about the Nolan situation or whether he was referring to their little affair.

She could feel him stroking her hair "Seein' you holding hands with Leo – I didn't like it"

"He held _my _hand" she protested "It wasn't me reaching for him – trust me"

"I didn't like it" repeated Raphael

She stepped out of the embrace and looked up at him, their eyes locked and his mouth fell on hers kissing her gently to begin with then building in passion – he was hungry for her squeezing her butt cheek with one hand and pulling her closer with the other. She put both her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"What? What's wrong?" She didn't normally turn down a chance to get close to him.

"My head's everywhere Raph, I'm sorry, I just want to go home" She looked really distressed so he took her hand pulled her in for a hug

"It's okay, I'll take you back – make sure you get there safe"

It was so nice to know he cared enough about her to find out in the tunnels and then take her home. Leo wasn't exactly running around checking she was okay. She felt hopeless – in such a short time she had gone from feeling happier and more in control to complete and utter hopelessness. Raphael kept an arm about her shoulders as he led her up, out and onto the rooftops and then he carried her all the way home – from rooftop to rooftop keeping her safe in his grasp and not letting her go until they reached her apartment building.

She smiled at him "Thanks Raph – for everything – you've been so kind to me"

He pulled her into another hug breathing in her scent from her hair "Anytime" he murmured "Call me anytime" And she knew he meant it. Considering they hadn't gotten on in the beginning he was definitely the only one she trusted at the moment.

Raphael watched her go inside and then scolded himself for feeling all slushy over her. He couldn't help it though – this girl was doing something to him. He didn't like seeing her with Leo and he didn't like seeing her all upset. He just wanted her all to himself and to protect her from the likes of Nolan Carter. He would see this guy wiped out before he had the opportunity to harm Rebecca – it was a pity his brothers didn't think the same.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Let's talk

Rebecca let herself in through the apartment door "Dad I'm home!" – her father was sitting in the lounge; he got up as soon as she was inside - it was like he had been waiting for her.

"I am so glad you are home sweetheart" he said "There's someone important here to see you"

"Is it Uncle Stephen? Or are we going to see him?" Her father had mentioned popping up to see him at some point today probably for more tests... Hanging up her coat she turned round to see none other than Nolan Carter standing at the door way that led from the lounge to the kitchen.

"Dad!" she shrieked backing up nervously "What are you doing? This is that weird guy I told you about!"

She looked towards the door securing an escape route; "Weird guy?" began Nolan, his voice a slow drawl "you know what Rebecca, that upsets me, it really does, I'm hurt right here" he clutched his chest.

"Get out and leave us alone" she snapped, trying to sound brave. Her father had sank down onto the chair in silence – his face was expressionless. Rebecca bent down to him, clutched his hands and gave them a little shake "Dad? Are you okay?"

He issued no reply and continued to stare straight ahead like a zombie. She stood up, took a deep breath and rounded on Nolan "What have you done to my father?"

He smirked at her "Nothing, really, just given him a little push in the right direction so that we can all be friends"

"I will never be friends with you, never" She began to feel panicked and shook her father's shoulders, hoping that would snap him out of whatever trance he was in "Dad? Dad, can you hear me?"

"It'll wear off don't worry – come – sit and talk with me" He sat down on the sofa and patted the seat next to him. Rebecca stood still – she didn't want to sit down at all – let alone next to him. Nolan got to his feet and took a step towards her – she took one away.

"If you going to be this unfriendly every time we meet you and I are going to fall out big time girly – I told you I am **not** the bad guy. But I could be if you push me"

Her breathing was becoming shallow and rapid and she could practically hear her heartbeat in her ears; her legs were taking her on auto pilot in a reverse motion until she reached the wall. Nolan was suddenly in front of her, inches away from her face "You do test a man's patience" he snarled

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice sounding high pitched and squeaky. In truth she was terrified.

"What do you think?" He touched her face gently "It's only ever been you"

She wanted to squirm away from this contact; she hated him being this close. His body was pressing up against hers in a way that made her feel physically sick. She turned her head away from him, avoiding any eye contact. She tried to move but he had her pinned.

"Let me go" she hissed, still trying to wriggle free. Any thoughts of her dad helping were not worth having, he had obviously done something to get him under some sort of mind control. She felt powerless – just as she had done all those years ago.

"You heard the lady and I'd do what she says if I were you" A growly voice came from the doorway – Raphael was there – he had come to save her.

Nolan let out a pained sigh and slowly turned round "Oh the joy" he started "One of you freaks again"

Raphael grabbed hold of Nolan's arm and pulled him off Rebecca, pushing him up against the wall "You gotta learn that you can't touch things that don't belong to you" he hissed "What you doin' here?"

"None of your business freak. It's between me and her" replied Nolan firmly

In that second he was marched towards the door harshly shoved through it "Well until you feel like talkin' you just keep your creepy little self away from her – and if you do try to come back, I'll be waitin" snarled Raphael pointing to his sais.

Nolan held up his hands "Chill – I'm gone" He straightened his jacket "But i will see _you_ again" He pointed to Rebecca. Raphael was furious, this idiot just didn't give up, he went to go after him but he vanished, just like a ghost.

"Damn" growled Raphael "That dick-brain is really pushing my buttons"

Rebecca ran over and flung her arms around him "Thank you so much" she breathed "Thank you, thank you"

"I just had a feelin; I couldn't leave without checking you were okay – did he touch you?" Raphael held her shoulders and looked at her intensely. Rebecca shook her head "Only what you saw – nothing else" After a final squeeze, she let him go and went to her father who was rubbing his head and looking confused "Dad, are you okay?"

"What happened?" he asked, noticing that Raphael was there and re-connecting all of Donnie's kit.

"It's okay now" she whispered

"I feel so tired" he continued. He looked weary...and so very vulnerable.

She helped him up and settled him in his room instructing him to lie down and rest. Closing the bedroom door she went to the kitchen followed by Raphael.

"He's resting" At that moment Rebecca felt like she was barely keeping it together "I don't understand – sneaking in is one thing but blatantly coming here during the day is another." She started emptying the dishwasher; putting items away as she talked, her hands were trembling, her voice was shaking and before long she dropped a glass, it smashed across the floor. Raphael gently took her hand, told her to leave it and led her out of the kitchen to sit in the lounge "It's okay" he murmured "I'm just glad I was here to get rid of the creep"

"What if you hadn't been, I dread to think what he could have done"

Raphael sat next to her and an arm went around her shoulders pulling her close she was still shaking "Hey it's okay I've got you" He suddenly felt very protective of her.

"Thank you" she sniffed "Again"

"I ain't countin babe – I'm here anytime you need me"

She gradually relaxed a little "Thank you"

"You don't have to thank me, really, I am happy to help"

Rebecca couldn't stop herself wondering how different things would have been if he hadn't arrived, it could have been like before. Maybe it wouldn't have happened but she felt an edge of threat in Nolan's behaviour and the way he touched her- the way he was so close.

"What you thinkin about? Don't fret about that jerk, we'll sort him"

Rebecca sat up and pulled her legs up under her, she turned her body round to face him "The others think he's no threat"

"They will learn what happened today and if they still think he's no threat I will smack them until they do"

She smiled.

"That's better – keep that right there" He pointed to her lips with a finger.

She lowered her eyes "You know when you asked me about my past?"

Raphael thought for a moment and then he nodded.

"I didn't want to talk about it because I hated remembering – but today it has brought it all up in my head and I feel I might go crazy if I don't say what I need to say"

She looked so worried "I just want you to understand"

"I'm sure I will" Rebecca wasn't sure how he'd react, it wasn't something she had ever said out loud before – she'd buried it and it had stayed that way for years.

"My first time is something I don't talk about because I was attacked" she began "I was 14, it happened out on a patrol and I got jumped, the guy knocked me out and when I came round he was on top of me" She closed her eyes, the pain of the memory was clearly written all over face.

Raphael felt a mixture of shock and anger "What? Did they get who did it?"

Rebecca shook her head "No, I never told anyone, not that I knew that many people to tell but it would have killed my dad"

The silence that passed between them was deafening as Raphael tried to take it in. She had told no-one?

"Not even Leo?"

Rebecca shook her head "It's not the sort of thing you just bring up and I guess I've always buried it until today, I'm sorry Raph, I shouldn't have said anything you shouldn't have to hear all this" she went to get up but he took her hand and pulled her in for a cuddle.

"_I'm_ sorry. I had no idea – _why_ didn't you ever say anything? All that teasing I did and the way I've been with you"

"You weren't to know and you are not like that, I would never put you like that" She lay her head on him and kept hold of his hand "But maybe now you understand why I hate this situation with Nolan and how I hate being out of control"

"And why you hated bein' touched. I am so sorry" he pulled her closer "You should have said something before; and you should at least tell your dad now"

"I can't" she protested.

He let her go and took her face in his hands "He would want to know"

"He would worry and panic – I can't do that to him – he's had too much of that over the years and the majority of which is down to me. He's not a young man anymore, all this stress has affected him, more than he would care to admit"

"But this wasn't your fault, you do know that right?"

She looked away. At that time she had been too confident, too sure of herself, too sure she was always in charge and could take on anyone.

"Look at me – you do know that it wasn't your fault right?" Raphael was persistent, she would give him that.

"Yes" she muttered "I know"

Inside, deep inside however, she wasn't so sure. _if only..._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Back into Hiding

Raphael had insisted on staying with her as her father slept most of the day away. She kept popping in to make sure Brian was okay and all she heard was the deep relaxed breathing of someone who was clearly asleep. It had been such a good job that Raphael had been there – for both their sakes. She would always be so grateful to him.

Once Brian Madison was told about what had happened in the apartment he was both shocked and disturbed – he was under the impression that this Nolan guy couldn't get in at all – let alone to do what he did. Rebecca explained that Donnie's gadgets alerted them to his presence but couldn't stop him getting in; for that they would need something else. If she had use of her power like before then his presence anywhere wouldn't get to her as much as it did. She would have confidence. She would have control.

"This is preposterous" he exclaimed, pacing up and down the room.

"Dad calm down, we'll figure something out" The words she said were a way of trying to convince herself as well.

As usual in the scheme of "weird events" Brian's first port of call was to Stephen Baker and they were on the phone for over half an hour. He had always proven himself to be reliable and trustworthy in any situation and was like a rock to her father. But as much as she hated to admit it Rebecca was having doubts. She was confused about these "other tests" that Donatello had referred to. As much as she thought about it there was no way she remembered having any sort of scans or tests on brain activity – she had only ever had blood tests at the lab so why other tests would be mentioned was a mystery?

"I think we should get out of here, if only for a couple of days. Just so we can think. You said you'd asked April to find anything she could on this guy?"

Rebecca nodded "And she will pull up what she can"

"Good. Good. Then let's wait for that and in the meantime you need to avoid college and lie low for a while – I can phone your tutors perhaps they can send you your work by email or something" Her father had it all mapped out and once again she had no control. Arguing though would be pointless.

"Why don't you come and stay with us again?" suggested Raphael "You'll be well hidden and well protected should anything happen"

Rebecca looked at him "Which it won't" she said firmly, hoping for some reassurance. It never came.

"That Raphael is a great idea – if she's with you I won't worry; I will know she's safe"

_Yes_, thought Rebecca, _safe from Nolan but not safe from the ever persistent Raphael and her own desire for him_.

"And what about you?" she asked – not seeing her father as a underground sort of man.

"Well Stephen has said I can stay with him for a while, he has a spare room so they're happy to accommodate me – and you too if you wanted although I think you'd be better with Raphael here to look after you"

"Look after me?" She was about to say she didn't need looking after but then she realised she did; after all she had no powers anymore. Perhaps being with the guys would be a good idea anyway, she could spend some more time with Donatello – there were plenty of questions she wanted to ask – including questions about these brain activity tests that she had supposedly had.

"Okay. I'll get some things." She turned to go towards her room "What if he follows us though? What if he.."

"He wouldn't dare" interrupted Raphael "Trust me"

Rebecca was glad at least someone felt confident.

In her room she gathered up a few things and shoved them in her book bag. She also grabbed her mobile phone as she would need to text Kelly, not that she expected a reply, she would imagine Nolan would have worked his own angle and turned Kelly well and truly against her.

Brian Madison locked the apartment and the two of them hugged "I'll come and see you and we'll keep in touch"

"This is déjà vu" she whispered "I hate this"

"I know but it's only temporary" He held her shoulders "We'll come through this like we do everything else"

As she looked at him she hoped he was right.

"Let's go" instructed Raphael placing a guiding arm around Rebecca. Outside she hugged her father again and watched as he got safely to his car "He'll be okay" said Raphael, as if reading her thoughts.

Once underground Rebecca relaxed a little but she still worried about her father. Raphael walked in stride with her and noted her silence. He knew she was anxious but what else could he say or do to help; he just hoped that his brothers would be supportive and understanding and if they weren't he would have to pound them which actually wouldn't be a bad thing anyway.

As they entered the lair Michelangelo was in the lounge "Whats s'uup sister? You come to hang out?"

Rebecca put her bag down and slumped on the chair opposite "Let's just say there's been an incident"

Raphael hung up his sais "Where's Donnie and Leo – they need to hear this"

Michelangelo jumped from the sofa "I'll go round them up – is it meeting time?"

"Just do it Mikey" Raphael shook his head as the youngest left "How I put up with him I will never know"

Rebecca smiled - knowing how much Raphael loved Mikey really.

Leonardo was in the dojo with Splinter – he left as soon as he heard Rebecca was here and welcomed her with a hug.

"You okay?" he asked. Before she could answer he turned to Raphael "**You** are in serious trouble"

"Oh shut it Leo – I doubt you'll be whining when you hear what I have to say"

Leonardo sat next to Rebecca on the arm of the chair and took hold of her hand; Raphael couldn't help but notice the rising feelings of jealousy that ran through him as his brother did this. He didn't react though and instead re-counted all that had happened, as he finished they all sat there in silence.

"I had no idea" began Donatello "Sorry Rebecca"

Leonardo pulled Rebecca up and onto his knee so he could hold her "I'm so sorry too" he whispered putting strong arms around her; she found herself relaxing into him enjoying the familiarity of his embrace and realising she had missed him; more than she had cared to admit.

Mikey put his arms around both of them "And I'm sorry, though I don't know what for I just want to give the hug – let's feel the love"

"Mikey!" exclaimed Leo

"What bro? We gotta stick together to protect our Becks from this duffass!"

"Yes but we don't need to do it _literally_ Mikey"

After detaching Michelangelo from her person Rebecca left the lounge and went to the kitchen; sitting at the kitchen table she quickly checked her phone - her father had texted to say he had arrived safely. _Thank God for that, _she thought. Putting the phone down on the table Leonardo came into the kitchen and sat down with her.

"I am really sorry you know" he began "I made a bad call"

"You and others before you" she mused "Don't worry about it"

Moving his chair round closer he took hold of her hand in his "I know I keep letting you down but whilst you're here I am all yours and I'm going to take care of you properly"

The guilt reared it's head again – the entire situation was a mess. Raphael had kept his word and hadn't said anything but she was never sure how long that would last. Whilst she had concluded that Raph was not really looking for a romantic connection he was certainly wide open for a bit on the side and she didn't know how much she could keep up this dual existence. Being down here 24 hours a day things would certainly get tricky. She loved Leo a lot but wanted Raphael so badly she just couldn't resist him and all his arrogant charm.

"What you thinking about?" Her eyes met his – so kind and caring – she could feel herself melt.

"Oh nothing" she lied "Well, everything"

"Don't get yourself upset okay" He moved her forward to sit straddled across him, an intimate position they had not been in for a long time. She had missed the closeness and as she looked into those blue eyes she felt her stomach flip and her cheeks heat up. He planted a gentle kiss on her lips which she melted into. His arms tightened around her as he began to kiss her with more passion. When they parted her body was tingling all over - longing for more.

"I've missed this, I've missed us" he whispered

"Me too" began Rebecca "But I wasn't the one who was always busy and I wasn't the one who changed"

"You think I've changed?" Leonardo looked confused

"Towards me you have, you just don't have time for me anymore – I could only draw the conclusion that you didn't want me"

"No way, of course I want you" He pulled her closer "You're beautiful, smart and funny – why would I not want that?"

Rebecca smiled but then felt a twang of guilt pass through her and this must have shown on her face.

"You okay? You do believe me right?" He was looking concerned now

"Yes I believe you"

"So no more silly talk?"

She giggled "No more silly talk"

"Good girl" and he kissed her again.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Caught out

Later on in the evening they were all in the lounge. Rebecca had asked Leonardo about Splinter but he just said that there was a lot going on for him at the moment – which in Rebecca's mind meant "_don't ask anymore questions_" so she didn't. Instead she changed her target and asked Donatello but he also seemed to close rank. It was weird because Splinter was normally so sociable and even though he had time away from the group he would at least say hello to her when she arrived. So far though she hadn't seen him at all. _Was he avoiding her or was it something else? Did he know about Raphael and hated her_ _because she was cheating on Leo?_ _No, don't be silly_ – she scolded herself – _how would he know?_

She was sitting next to Leonardo but opposite Raphael and every now and then he would look at her with that intense stare of his. She would feel his eyes roaming over her body and in turn would feel herself becoming hot so much so that she swore her cheeks were bright red. The guys were watching a movie, it wasn't really her sort of film so she was easily distracted. When April arrived with Casey and pizza she welcomed the additional people and the food. Sitting with April at the kitchen table she listened as the reporter told her she couldn't find anything on Nolan – well nothing concrete anyway. She had also put a tail on him.

"I have the feeling he's working with someone else" she added "He's on the phone a lot and I mean a lot"

Rebecca leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath "Could be he's just playing another game" she suggested "He's a real nut job"

"That I can well believe. Did he ever say what he wanted from you and why he was on this campaign?"

"No but part of me doesn't want to know – he creeps me out" Rebecca shuddered.

"Who creeps you out? Mikey?" Raphael came for a glass of water, he leaned against the sink and gave her one of those looks again – she felt her face heat up and hoped to God that April didn't notice.

"Nolan" said April, answering for her

"He's a jumped-up idiot" exclaimed Raphael before sitting at the table with them. It was at that point that April got up and put her plate on the side "Do I smell or something?" he added after April went to leave. She turned and smiled at him.

"Course not – going to check my man is behaving himself that's all"

"Casey never behaves himself" said Raphael, who couldn't resist the chance to stir.

"True but I love him anyway" replied April

"Somebody has to I suppose!" Raphael then tried to dodge the smack that April aimed at him. After she left the kitchen he turned to Rebecca "Just you and me then. Just how I like it"

She pursed her lips and gave an eye roll – he was on fine form today.

Making contact with her thigh under the table he lightly brushed his fingers up and down it – one touch and she could feel her body come alive; reaching out for him – wanting more, wanting him inside her. She caught a breath as this thought went through her mind.

"You have no shame" she whispered

"And you like it" he replied running the hand across to the other leg pausing briefly in the middle. She really wanted to be naked to feel his hands all over her – his mouth hard on hers. As if reading her mind he pulled her up and out of sight of the others to pick her up and kiss her – hands firmly attached to her rear she allowed him to push her up against the wall. Her desire rose fast – she couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure as he flicked his tongue into her mouth.

"I want you" he murmured between kisses "I so want you"

A exaggerated cough stopped them and she was quick to step out from behind Raphael to see Donatello standing there, arms folded and a facial expression that portrayed severe shock.

"You have well and truly been busted" he began "Can't say I'm surprised by you brother, but Rebecca.."

"It's nothing" replied Raphael "A one time thing - Just happened 'tis all don't make such a big deal out of it Donnie and don't you go squealin' to Leo"

"One time?" continued Donatello, giving them a questioning look.

Rebecca could feel herself squirming and her cheeks were on fire; she felt terrible but went along with the lie all the same. Donatello seemed to buy it and after giving them another look over he left them to it.

Rebecca put her head in her hands and let out a groan "I feel terrible" she exclaimed

Raphael put a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry bout it babe, he ain't gonna say anythin' – Donnie isn't really into conflict and if he tells Leo, he'll have conflict with me and Donnie really don't want to have conflict with me"

She sat on the table, legs dangling and looked up at him "This can't keep happening"

He put his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace "Don't worry so much – you have too much of a conscience that's all but you gotta remember how Leo treated you. He's not a Saint. I was there remember – I picked up the pieces"

She cuddled into him and hated to admit it but he was so right. Leo had hurt her, he had let her down time and time again. She still felt guilty though.

Raphael let her go and ran a hand down the side of her face "You're so lovely" he breathed. Desire rose in her once again but she bit down on it and slid herself out of the way and back into the lounge area. Donatello wasn't there – must be in the lab. She noticed Casey, Leo, April and Mikey were all watching some sort of game show. Sneaking past she went into the bathroom and locked it. Looking at herself in the mirror she couldn't believe how much time she seemed to spend in here. Then she remembered being with Raphael in here. _Why was it that she found him so attractive?_ Even thinking about their time together made her feel horny. She found herself wishing he would come into the bathroom and take her right now.

Splashing cold water on her face she took a deep breath and tried to think about other things – anything but Raphael. Feeling more in control she opened the door and crept out. There was no red-masked turtle hiding in a corner ready to pounce. Silently though she was a little disappointed.

She went to Donnie's lab and knocked on the door. Once she was allowed inside she took a seat next to him and waited whilst he pulled up his head visor and put down his tools.

"Sorry Donnie I don't know what happened with Raph I really don't" she lied; knowing full well what had happened and knowing full well that it would probably happen again.

"None of my business what you do but perhaps I should have warned you I knew he was after you" replied Donatello, looking very serious all of a sudden "And admittedly Leo hasn't been the best has he?"

Rebecca lowered her eyes.

"Let's draw a line under it – okay?" He gave her hand a squeeze "Just don't do it again"

"I won't. I promise"

_And promises like that were made to be_ broken..she thought to herself - and then felt immediate guilt afterwards..this was tough!

Changing the subject Rebecca confidently asked him about the tests she was supposed to have had.

"You had a brain scan – do you not remember it at all?" Donatello looked confused.

"I don't remember it – I only remember blood tests"

"That's a little strange" he continued. Tapping at the key board he brought up the neural scan results that Stephen Baker had sent through "Well, these are your pictures and this is the feedback" He changed from one screen to another. Rebecca skimmed her eyes down the page picking up words as she went.

_Mutant cells._

_Unlimited neural capacity._

_High fluctuations._

_Emotionally responsive._

"Does this make sense to you?" she asked, feeling a little un-nerved by the entire thing.

"Yes – don't worry there's nothing scary here"

"No maybe not but the scary thing is that I don't remember" Her voice was gradually getting higher. It was the control thing again – yet again someone had done something to her that she didn't give permission for – yet again someone had invaded her personal space and yet again it made her sick to her stomach. She made a serious note to ask Uncle Stephen about this and how it had happened.

Donatello tried to calm her by offering some words of reassurance but nothing would shake that feeling so she left him to it and slipped out the door. Leo got up and came over to her – April and Casey had gone and he was the only one left in the lounge. She had no idea where Mikey and Raph were.

"You doing okay?" He put his arms round her and walked her to the sofa.

Rebecca gave him a so-so look; she was not really doing okay at all. Sitting down he scooped her up and moved her onto his lap.

"Want to talk?"

She shook her head.

"Well I'm here if you do"

She leaned her head onto his chest – he was so comfortable. She could feel herself starting to relax.

"I'm glad you're here" he whispered planting a kiss on her head.

_Me too_, she thought, _me too._

She did love Leo but she was so attracted to his brother she didn't think she would ever be able to give him up. He was like a drug. He made her feel something that no-one ever had and pleasure like that was a hard thing to let go.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Into darkness

**This chapter is rated M for brief sexual content**

As night approached Rebecca had fallen asleep on the couch. Raphael, Michelangelo and Leonardo were gathered round her deciding what to do.

"Aww" began Mikey "She looks so peaceful and cute you just can't wake her up Leo, it would be cruel"

"I don't want to leave her out there though, I'll worry"

Raphael snorted at this "You? Worry? You weren't worried about her before when you kept letting her down"

"I know Raph but she's forgiven me and we're starting again – clean slate"

"I'm so happy – you guys are so just _sweeeeeeet _together" announced Mikey clutching at his heart.

Raphael smacked his younger brother over the side of the head "You are impossible" he growled. He wished that Leo would leave her out here – that would mean he would be able to come and pay her a little visit later on. If he took her into his room Raphael knew what his brother would be hoping for but he also knew that he was way better than him so he didn't feel too worried. There was, however, a tiny part of him though **didn't want** his brother to touch her – a part of him that was also ripped with jealousy when he saw them together. This was kinda new; Raphael wasn't used to having feelings like this and it was that part of him that wanted to pick Rebecca up and take her to his room so she could be all his. Once in there he knew exactly what he wanted to do to her. His mind wandered as he thought about that body.._those legs..those breasts.._ and _the way that she moaned out as he touched her._

_Phew, calm down Raph_ – he could feel parts of his anatomy waking up – that was what she did to him. So he quickly parted company and went to his room to continue the fantasy in private.

After convincing Mikey that waking her was the best thing he said good night to him and gently collected Rebecca from the sofa. She let out a small groan and opened her eyes.

"Just me" he whispered "Bed time for you I think"

She re-closed her eyes and let him carry her to his room. Shutting the door he laid her down on the bed. He stood there for a moment just looking at her. She was so perfect. Feeling a little awkward he carefully removed her jeans, sliding them away to reveal those lovely legs. She rolled over and pulled her knees up to her chest. He got himself ready and climbed in besides her snuggling up into her beautiful soft hair and that sexy body. He pulled her close so that they were perfectly aligned together and she let out a moan as he ran a hand along her thigh. It had been so long since they had spent any time together he actually felt slightly nervous but he knew he wanted her. She was pushing herself back against him indicating she wanted him too; she moved her head forward so he could gain access to her neck which he kissed gently and used his hands to remove her top. She turned round to face him and pushed forward with a kiss putting her hands up to his shoulders and gently massaging him.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper. This question caused her stomach to flip with excitement. He was putting her in control. She suddenly felt shy.

"I don't know" she muttered, feeling embarrassed.

"If you can't tell me, show me"

She caught her breath once again he was really pushing her buttons at this point. Taking his hand lightly in hers she lowered it to one of her thighs "Touch me" she breathed "Just touch me"

And he did; running his hands all over her body – taking off her underwear he touched her gently between the legs. She let out a whimper and moved her hips towards him. He was so concentrated on her that she knew this time things were going to end differently as she felt herself approaching her peak. As she hit it Rebecca couldn't help but gasp as her body surrendered to the wonderful pleasure of it all.

"You are so gorgeous" He breathed, running his hands up and down her body "And that was a very different reaction but they do say that making up is the best part – maybe we should fall out more often"

"We didn't fall out and no I am not going through all that stress again – you have to be nice to me now" She reached for his hand and grasped it tightly.

He smiled and turned to her "Oh, I can very nice to you, very nice to you indeed" The free hand was caressing her breasts – she could feel her desire rising again and this time she could go with it guilt free.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nolan watched the Shredder as he thought about his proposition. It was difficult to read any emotion from this man as he rarely displayed it but Nolan could tell he had him interested. The serum extracted from Rebecca's blood was a powerful negotiation tool. It had already proven its' worth by increasing the capabilities of the Shredder's Foot Army and he would soon be ready to show New York City that he had returned and was ready for vengeance and ready to destroy those pesky turtles.

"If you can get me more of this then we will have a deal" began the Shredder

"Oh we can get more don't you worry about that – pleasure doing business with you"

They shook hands and Nolan smiled to himself – this was all going exactly how he wanted it to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark when she awoke – she could hear the steady sound of Leonardo's breathing but heard nothing else. She had no idea what had woken her but she felt that something was wrong; it was almost instinctive but she didn't know why.

Creeping out of bed she pulled on her t-shirt and cardigan wrapping it tightly around her. Out in the corridor between the guys bedrooms she could hear no sounds just the distant humming of the fridge from the kitchen. In the lounge she switched on the light there were no movements, no-one was hiding in a corner ready and waiting to pounce. Sighing she sat down on the sofa and clicked on the television – she was now too scared to sleep so what better than late night – or rather very early morning – television.

Picking up her mobile phone from the table she switched it on – a second later it was buzzing telling her she'd had missed calls and that several voicemail messages were recorded. She felt nervous, the first and indeed the majority of messages were from an unknown number _– that_ unknown number. But there was one from her father. He had phoned her at 1am.

She opened the message and listened:

"Sweetheart it's dad, I hope you're okay and that you're safe. I hate phoning you this late but I want to make sure that you stay down there and don't come up here. This Nolan guy is bad to the core you were right. He's not like you – he's something else – _something darker.._ anyway, please stay there – I will come and see you when I can – lots of love"

He sounded afraid and panicked. What had this Nolan creep done to him? She considered phoning his number but a look at the clock made her realise that he probably wouldn't be awake _but then what if he was in trouble?_ So she phoned and left him a message.

Then she opened the other voicemails all of which bar one were silent. Then Nolan's voice came over the ear piece.

"We can't go on like this Rebecca – you really can't avoid me for ever – I will have you one way or another". She felt sick – this guy was so persistent but surely down here she would be safe – she hoped.

Pulling the blanket over her knees she sat back into the sofa.

"Now how did I know I would find _you_ out here?"

Raphael was leaning on the back of the couch giving her a questioning look.

"You okay?" He swung over the top and landed next to her "I heard the tv"

"Oh sorry" She grabbed the remote and turned it down "Just couldn't sleep that's all"

He reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze "Now why do I get the feelin' that you're holdin' somethin' back?"

"Raph it isn't just me; I feel like everyone is holding back; even Splinter"

He frowned and moved a little closer to her "I would never hold back on you babe" he teased, reaching a hand beneath the blanket.

"I'm being **serious.** Something just doesn't feel _right_ - it's like a jigsaw with missing pieces and I'm just stumbling around with no clue on how to find the answers"

Raphael put an arm around her shoulders and slid her in closer for a cuddle – she showed him her phone and let him listen to the messages left by her father and Nolan. He could see she was clearly worried about her father.

"We can easily check that your dad is okay when it gets a bit later so for now you have no choice than just goin' with it, and don't worry about Splinter - it's nothing personal honestly"

Rebecca knew he had a point; there was literally nothing she could do until her father was awake and looked at his phone. She knew his work number too so could always call that if she didn't hear from him.

"And as for Nolan he will have no clue where you are so like your dad says you just stay safe down here and all will be okay"

"How can it with my dad up there with that creep – judging by the message something has obviously happened. I can't lose him again"

Raphael held onto her tightly "You won't" he whispered; although in truth he didn't know. He knew Rebecca's biggest fear was the possibility of losing her father and as he held her he knew he didn't want to see her get hurt again. This girl had been through enough.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: There's danger topside

Rebecca awoke to find herself cuddled up to Raphael on the sofa, she had obviously fallen back to sleep and he'd stayed with her. They had enjoyed a good talk last night and way into the morning. He had listened and commented when she required a word of comfort or encouragement but he hadn't tried anything on with her. In a way that had surprised her; but then perhaps she had bored him to death. She finished getting dressed after sneaking back into Leo's room – he wasn't there so he must have come through to the lounge and seen her with Raph. Rebecca wondered what he had gone through his mind.

She could hear noise coming from the dojo and peeking through the door saw Leo in a familiar fight stance with Splinter. She coughed and they both stopped and looked round at her.

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm going topside just wanted to let you know"

Leonardo bowed respectfully to his sensei and whilst Splinter left the room he came over to Rebecca wiping the sweat off his brow "What you going for?" he asked. She had presumed that his first question would be to ask about Raph but it seemed not.

"I need to see my dad, I get the feeling that something has happened and I want to go up to check on him" she replied, fiddling with her jacket.

"Surely he'll call you if anything is up - you know it's not safe" Leonardo was not liking the sound of this.

"He did call late last night but I want to see him, to speak to him properly, I have to do this Leo" Rebecca voice was very insistent and she gave him a determined look. He knew what that look meant.

"Ok, we'll take the van and I'll come with you" he fought her determination with a protective look of his own "You won't win on this one"

She shrugged and turned away "Fine, just hurry up then" He smacked her lightly on the bottom "Okay little Miss Stroppy"

"Hey" She tried to look put-out but it failed miserably. Watching him go to the shower to cool down she took a seat in the lounge again noticing that Raphael had also disappeared. She hesitated, unsure what to do.

Splinter was still in the dojo – at the back there was a meditation room and that is where he would be – Leo spent a lot of time in there too. Rebecca then realised this was an ideal opportunity to speak with him and try to see what was wrong. Silently she crept inside – Splinter was actually back in the main room sitting on the floor meditating; she could hear him deep breathing.

"Is that you Leonardo?"

Rebecca had a feeling that he was going to be very disappointed knowing that it was not his star pupil.

"No it's me" Her voice cracked "Sorry to disturb you but I wondered if I could talk to you"

She waited for the response. Splinter got to his feet and walked over to her "What would this be about?" he asked. For some reason she felt as if he was going to add: _Is this about the fact that you are doing it with 2 of my sons, at the same time?_

Which of course, he didn't.

Tentatively she took a breath and began "I just wondered what was bothering you – you haven't been yourself and I was worried that I had offended you in some way or.."

Splinter stopped her mid-sentence "No child, it is nothing that you have done – it is my own battle please do not let it concern you"

"But I can't help it, you have always been so kind to me I just want to look out for you that's all"

"That is very sweet of you Rebecca but there is no need"

He touched her arm and went into the meditation room closing the door behind him. Rebecca took that as meaning the end to their conversation and even though he had not been harsh or unkind part of her still felt upset. There was clearly something wrong but it wasn't something he wanted to share with her. She suspected that Leo and the others were more in the know and would obviously show much needed support to Splinter.

Leaving the dojo she went back through into the lounge where Leo was waiting for her alongside Donatello.

"You're coming for the ride too?" asked Rebecca giving him a sidelong look.

"Yep" He paused "Hope you don't mind"

Rebecca shook her head "Not at all – happy to have you and you can keep control of Leo when he starts panicking"

Leonardo put an arm round her shoulder "Excuse me, I do not panic"

She poked him in the side making him jump "You so do"

He retaliated by tickling her which meant she had to give in and take it all back. She phoned her father and was surprised that Stephen Baker answered; he told her that Brian was at the base helping him with some analyst work. Rebecca was confused by this; why would her father be working there?

Once inside the van she reflected on her previous conversation with Splinter and found herself wondering once again what he was keeping hidden from her.

Leonardo took charge of the driving whilst Donnie was tinkering in the back. She felt a hand on her knee "You okay beautiful?"

"Yes I'm fine – just a little thoughtful as always" Putting her hand on top of his she gave it a squeeze. That seemed to satisfy him and the rest of the journey was completed near enough in silence whilst Rebecca's head whirred with questions and speculation. Arriving at the base it looked unusually quiet. They were greeted with an empty carpark and there wasn't even a guard on duty at the gate.

"We'll wait for you – please shout if you need anything. I'd like to come with you really…"

She jumped out of the van "It'll be fine, don't worry. Don't let him worry D" she slammed the door just as Donatello asked her not to. Leonardo watched as she went inside. He had a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that something was wrong.

"Don't you think it all seems a little too quiet Donnie?" He looked round at Donatello "Can you run an internal scan of this building – see who's inside?"

Pulling down his goggles Donatello pressed a few buttons on his wrist panel – it brought up an internal structure of the building but showed no indication of whether or not people were present.

"Sorry Leo looks like I can't – that will have to be an upgrade"

"I don't suppose it's an upgrade that you can do now? Quickly?"

Donatello lifted his googles up "I'm good, but I'm not _that_ good"

Leonardo turned back round – now all he could do was wait and that would be painful.

Inside the base Rebecca was trying to find someone – _anyone_ who could help her find her dad or Stephen. Entering the main lab she noticed that all the machines were up and running but there were no people around to monitor them. This was very unusual.

"Ahh, Rebecca, so glad you could come" Stephen Baker came from one of the back rooms, quietly closing the door behind him.

"I wondered where everyone was, why is it so quiet today?"

"A lot staff taking half time, owed time or whatever but you know me, always in attendance" She gave him a hug.

"And I'm glad you are, thanks for everything you have done for me and dad"

"No problem" Placing an arm around her shoulder he guided her to a white leather chair and sat her down "But whilst you're here I wondered if you could do me a little favour? I need more samples from you" he paused and waited as if trying to read her reaction "Do you mind?"

She did mind; in fact she was fed up of tests but then what could she say? He had been so good looking out for her and her father so she reluctantly agreed and he set up the equipment tying the tourniquet and inserting a needle.

"I thought dad would be here waiting for me. Is he okay?" She tried to ignore the dull pain in her arm.

"He's fine, he's fine, just busy – he knows you're here" he replied matter of factly

_Busy?_ Thought Rebecca _Even for his own daughter?_

"I wanted to ask you about the scans I had done because I don't remember them"

Stephen Baker stepped away and began entering a number of details onto a computer "You won't, you were sedated, parts of that procedure can be unpleasant so we thought it was for the best"

"Oh" She leaned back in the chair and tried to squash the rising feelings of panic that somehow began to wash over her. Stephen Baker gave her a brief smile and left the room; she hoped he had gone to give her father a prod. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. It was then that she felt someone was watching her, she snapped her eyes open to come face to face with Nolan. He had a hand either side of her head and his face was inches from hers. She was frozen to the spot and found she couldn't even speak.

"Now you may wonder what I'm doing here – how am I here and what do I want?"

Rebecca could feel her breathing getting quicker.

"I wanted to see you and you know how hard that can be to organise so sadly I had to use your father as bait" Rebecca couldn't believe what she was hearing "He worked quite well didn't he?"

"Where is he?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Oh he's around, somewhere" Nolan touched her cheek "You really are so lovely" She recoiled away from him.

"Where' s Stephen?"

"He too is around, look I didn't come to talk about them I came to see you, to be with you" His eyes darkened "And _you will_ give yourself to me"

Those words made her feel sick – it was then that she found she could move but he was quicker – holding her down by pressing an arm across her neck and gagging her, she tried to move but he had her pinned – again. She felt helpless. Powerless and completely terrified. Dropping his face to inhale her scent he ran his tongue up the side of her neck, she squirmed and tried to kick out.

"You. Will. Behave" His voice was darker and as he pulled back she noticed his eyes and other features had changed; now she was really afraid; he was unlike anything she had encountered before. Her father was right. Whatever he was this was not anything like her. Her vision was becoming cloudy, she felt sick and weak all at the same time and as she slowly lost consciousness she thought only of her father and where he might be and how she wished Leo had come in with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly a light was shone into her eyes, she opened them slowly to find her father and Stephen Baker standing over her.

"Can you hear me?" She groaned and wriggled forward "Don't get up too quickly" Her father was taking her arm and supporting her as she sat up from the chair.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice sounding muffled in her own head

"We must have taken too much blood I'm so sorry you passed out"

"No that's not what happened, **he** was here I saw him" Rebecca felt herself panicking again.

"There's no-one here, it's okay sweetheart you must have been having a bad dream"

Rebecca knew this wasn't the case; she knew it – she could still feel his hands on her and those eyes, those awful red eyes.

"No dad, he was here" Stephen handed her a glass of water and gave her father one of "those" looks silently communicating that he thought she was mad, having a breakdown or both.

Rebecca sipped the water; she knew they would never believe her without evidence "Security cameras? Don't you have security cameras here? He'll be on them I know he will"

"Rebecca, go and get some rest – I'll check the cameras" insisted Stephen Baker, giving her father a sympathetic smile.

Her father put an arm around her and led her towards the door. Rebecca felt dazed – she let her father take control. Outside she was bundled up into the van and her father explained what had happened. All Rebecca could think though was _NO – you are wrong, that is not what happened. He was there, I saw him. He was there._

Instead of protesting out loud she remained quiet and let them talk over her. What was the point in arguing, they would never believe her.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Contact and confusion

Returning to the lair and the seclusion of underground Rebecca hosted mixed feelings. She was tired so was glad to be able to flop out on the sofa but she felt uncomfortable and irritated as well – annoyed that no-one had believed her – not even her own father. The doubt that others had expressed made her doubt her own mind and even her own sanity. She could not believe that she was that disturbed she would just dream him up. After all, she hated this guy – he was the stuff of nightmares – why would she want him to be there? It made no sense to her so why did it not make the same to those who considered themselves her friends and carers. She could hear low voices coming from the kitchen; they were obviously talking about her and didn't want her to hear. It was vastly becoming another source of irritation. Getting up she went over to the entranceway and remained just out of sight.

"She really believes it happened" began Donatello

"Yes I know but her father said there was no-one there" Leonardo sounded very convinced by her father's point of view and so quick - too quick - to doubt her.

"I know – none of it makes sense"

"You guys are ridiculous. Do you seriously think she would make something like that up?" At least Raphael was sticking up for her. Nice to know she had one ally amongst them.

Exiting the kitchen it was clear to see that he was annoyed as he was muttering under his breath. Rebecca could understand his frustration as she felt it too.

"Thanks for that"

At the sound of her voice he stopped and turned "You ear wigging?"

She went to the sofa and sat back down curling her legs up alongside her "Do you blame me? I just didn't expect that particular reaction – not from any of them"

Raphael sat on the table in front of her "Well you heard me – I told them they are being ridiculous. Why they don't see it is beyond me" He reached forward to put a hand on her leg "Don't let it get to you"

Putting her feet down she wriggled towards him, wanting some comfort and reassurance. He willingly gave it to her "You know I only have to give you a cuddle and it gets me going" he teased running a hand down her back. She giggled and pushed herself closer to him. He did give good hugs – they always made her feel safe.

Pulling away he gently touched her face with his fingers "You shouldn't have to deal with all this"

She closed her eyes "It will always be like that – my life will never be simple"

"You want to try looking like this – now there's a complication"

She smiled and looked at him "I think you're lovely"

Raphael actually looked embarrassed "You would - I've brain washed you with all that time we've had together" he paused "But I am the most handsome out of the four, that I will admit to" As they locked eyes she could feel her body heat up in response. Her lips were slightly apart and her breaths were becoming deeper. Brazenly she made the first move and put her mouth onto his, her arms linking around his neck. Suddenly he stood up and broke their connection – she assumed someone had come in but they were still alone.

"Sorry" he mumbled

"It's okay, my fault, I shouldn't really" She could feel her cheeks burning and quite literally was begging now for the ground to open up and swallow her. This was the most awkward situation ever. Still blushing furiously she got up and went to leave but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not you"

"Don't do the 'it's not you it's me' speech, really I can't bare it." She shook off his touch and went to seek solace in her favourite place to seek solace in: the bathroom. Raphael watched her go and found himself punching seven bells out of the chair. She would probably never forgive him for that. He felt like such an idiot. Him and these _feelings._

"You okay Raph?" Donatello and Leonardo were both giving him funny looks.

"Yeh I'm fine" replied Raphael – knowing full well that he wasn't.

"You want to tell that to the chair?" added Leo

"Sorry but I don't talk to furniture – that's more your bag ain't it Lame-o?"

Leonardo shook his head and after asking where Rebecca was he went to try to recover her from the bathroom. Donatello stood in front of his brother "What's happened?" he asked, studying him closely – waiting for the answer.

"Nothing"

"It's Rebecca isn't it?"

"No"

"Yes it is" Donatello could see the rising rage but he continued "You're falling in love with her aren't you?"

Raphael snapped – grabbing Donatello he pushed him on the floor "NO. I am not. Say it again and I'll beat the green off you" He smacked his brother across the head and walked away. _Damn Donatello. How did he know?_

Leonardo managed to persuade Rebecca to exit her hiding place. Begrudgingly she took his outstretched hand and let him lead her back into the lounge where he proceeded to coax out further detail about what happened. She didn't really want to talk about it at all after all what was the point? He didn't believe her anyway. So when he started asking more questions she raised a hand and put a stop to it.

"I'm done Leo okay – I've gone over it a thousand times"

He put an arm round her shoulders and pulled her closer for a hug.

"No problem" He held her tightly.

_Not for you maybe – but for me it is_.

After half an hour together he left her alone once more she found herself feeling bored. It would be ages until her father would arrive and the guys all seemed to have things to do but she had nothing. Perhaps Donnie would lend her his laptop so she could check her emails. Deciding that would be a good idea she went to hunt down Donatello. His lab seemed like a pretty good place to start. Knocking on the door she waited for a reply but heard nothing. Creeping inside she scanned the room. He was nowhere in sight but she did spot his laptop. Siddling over to it she flipped it open. She didn't think he would mind her using it but she didn't want to just take it without asking.

"Don't tell me you're turning into a geek"

Raphael was standing a few feet from her a broad grin on his face and his arms folded.

She could feel herself blushing scarlet again "No course not I just wanted to use the laptop that's all. I thought he'd be in here"

She turned away and pretended to be fiddling with something on the desk – she had to do something – anything than look at Raphael. Her stomach was on spin cycle when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her body and hot breath on her neck.

"I'm sorry about before – I get so mixed up inside sometimes I guess I let things get on top of me"

She felt goose bumps forming on her skin as he spoke to her.

"Wouldn't mind you on top of me though" He planted a line of kisses along her neck, moving her hair to do the same the other side. Hands crept their way up to her breasts massaging the sensitive skin through her top. She let out a soft moan.

"I love hearing you do that" he whispered

Turning round she embraced his mouth as it found her own. Backing up against Donnie's desk she could feel him lifting her up onto it and knew exactly where this was going.

"We can't – not here"

Raphael frowned "Why not?"

She hopped down from the desktop "You know why"

"You think Brains is gonna catch us?"

Rebecca nodded "And after last time I don't think we could explain it away again"

Raphael admitted defeat "S'pose but I'm all in gear now"

She smiled "Me too but.."

Donatello opened his lab door to find the pair of them innocently standing there – he looked equally shocked though.

"Hi Donnie, just wondered if I could borrow your laptop?" Rebecca thought she would get in there first with a reasonable question – it seemed to do the trick and break Donnie's trail of thought.

"Sure" he handed it to her "Knock yourself out"

After setting it up she said thank you she left the lab laptop in hand and went back to the lounge. Raphael followed her sitting next to her on the sofa, putting an arm round her waist and giving her a tickle. She giggled and squirmed away from him; complaining that she had things to do. He tried to protest but to no avail so reluctantly he left her to it and went to lift some weights in his room. Rebecca wasn't sure if that would be all he would be getting up to in there.

Trying to get her mind of carnal pleasures she scanned through her inbox – there was nothing outstanding in there and nothing from college. She assumed her father had contacted them but reminded herself to check with him later. Scrolling down she began to delete a number of old entries to cut her inbox down to size. An old email from her father concerning the work he used to do suddenly gave her an idea. April found nothing about Nolan but surely within Dimension X they would know about him – what he was and what he wanted. Her father had long parted ways with that world but he would still have contacts and Stephen would definitely have contacts. He had to. If no-one would help her she would have to help herself.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Shock

After leaving her father a dozen messages she eventually gave up. He was obviously busy; again. She hoped he was okay. This was all so bizarre – she had collected so many questions and so many theories that her head felt like it was going to explode. She still didn't understand why it was that her father had been at the lab anyway – she certainly didn't understand why he had left her that phone message and then seemed to think that everything was fine. This Nolan was looking a little too much like the puppeteer and he was pulling all the strings. What frightened her the most is that others would only believe so much and then it was like they couldn't accept anything else. She hadn't wanted to leave her father at the lab but what else could she do? Kicking up a fuss would have only made them all think she was even more crazy than they already did! It was an impossible situation.

Rebecca knew her father was coming to see her later but it seemed too long to wait to share her new idea. She was literally itching to kick it into motion. One way or another she would find out who or what this Nolan creep really was.

Leaving the laptop she switched on the television – she needed some lighter entertainment and something that didn't involve too much brain power – television around this time of day would usually suffice.

Then she saw it. A photograph. A photograph of someone she knew. Sitting back down she turned up the sound but not really taking in what it was saying. She could pick out brief words:

Body.

Partially destroyed.

Bites.

Animal attack.

18 year old student Kelly Bright.

Kelly, her friend Kelly.

Dead.

Nausea rose up into her throat and she raced to the kitchen to throw up in the sink.

"You okay?" a comforting voice, a hand on her shoulder, the world around her was spinning and then everything went black.

Opening her eyes she found herself lying on Leonardo's bed – a blanket partially covering her; a hand holding hers tightly and Leonardo's concerned face watching her. His eyes lit up when she looked at him "I'm okay" she croaked

"You can't be – you puked and passed out" He gently touched her forehead.

"I realise that but honestly it was just the shock"

He helped her sit up and handed her a glass of water "My friend from college – her body has been found in Brooklyn"

"I'm so sorry"

He put a hand on her leg "Were you really close?"

"We were until.." she stopped herself mid-sentence; not wanting to bring up Nolan again. Taking a sip of water she gave the glass back to Leo who in turn put it on the side table. He gave her a hug – holding her close, smoothing her hair and planting kisses on her head.

"You should stay here get some rest – call me if you need anything" He got up and left her to lie down. As soon as her head hit the pillow questions spun round and round in her mind. _Was this just a coincidence? Brooklyn was a tough place but the police said it was an animal attack – why would some rabid dog be running round Brooklyn?_ It wouldn't. She knew the truth – it was him, it had to be him. _But why Kelly? Why would he do that? She was no threat_. _What the Hell was wrong with him?_

Tears welled up in her eyes. Rolling over she snuggled her face into the pillow – she could smell Leo and his scent gave her some comfort. She wished he was still here with her but then why would he want to be when she had just thrown up in front of him. A light tapping came at the door and Raphael popped his head round whilst asking her if she was awake. He sat on the bed.

"Leo told me – not the nicest of news"

She reached for his hand – her fingers begging for any sort of intimacy.

"Brooklyn ain't the kindest of places" he continued giving her hand a squeeze.

"It's not the place Raph, it's the people that reside there, it was him I'm sure of it"

Raphael frowned "How do you know?"

"Because I do. I just do. It's too much of a coincidence – he knew her – they were sort of seeing each other"

"So demonstrating her poor taste in men – unlike you" He ran a finger down the side of her face as if testing to see if she was receptive.

"Raph be serious" She swatted his hand away.

"I am" he replied leaning forward to kiss her. She turned her head to the side.

"I yacked, you may want to avoid that area"

Raphael chuckled "Take more than that to put me off sweetheart" Turning her face back round he planted a kiss on her lips "So what are you going to do? Knowing that brain of yours it will have a plan in mind"

"I need to speak with my father – that's all I'll say for now"

"Secretive; I like it" He kissed her again.

Leonardo found his brother talking to his patient and ushered him out of the room. Raphael complied and left with a wink. He realised how close he had just come to getting caught and so when away from the room he let out a pained breath.

Leo had brought her some toast – he popped it down on the side table "Thought you might fancy a nibble on something" He caught her blue eyes with his own; he really was so sweet and caring. Putting a piece of toast to her lips he instructed her to open up and have a bite.

She did.

"This is more like force feeding" protested Rebecca – enjoying the buttery toast all the same.

"It's necessary – I want to look after you" He gave her a smile – one of those slow smiles that she always loved "We're going to do some training and we'll be patrolling later so you and your dad can have some time to chat" He dangled another bit of toast in front of her; she took a bite.

"You'll be okay..?" it was a statement that was almost a question at the same time. She nodded "Good" he kissed her on the head and after seeing her finish the toast he took the plate and left her again. After the door shut Rebecca sat up and grabbed her mobile phone – she wanted to read more about what had happened to Kelly – now her stomach was lined she felt more confident that she could handle it.

The details were sketchy. It said that her body had been found early this morning and was already showing signs of decomposition. Initial indications were that she had been killed by some sort of animal – the attack was savage and brutal. Poor poor Kelly. Poor naïve Kelly. Her phone rang; it was her father.

"How are you? I hope you're okay. I'm ringing to just to let you know I may be a bit later than planned"

"Oh dad, why? The guys are going out so it'll be just us – I have things to talk to you about.." Her voice trailed off.

"I know, I'm sorry, I will be there – it'll just be a little later that's all"

There was no point in protesting – that was the way it was so she told him to enjoy the rest of his day and hung up. He sounded calmer at least. She was desperate to ask him more about the late night phone message – he must believe something of Nolan if not why would he have left that message sounded so panicked? Nolan said he had used her father as bait - and he had and she had fallen for it, coming right to him..

She was very grateful that the guys would be heading out later – so her and her dad could have a proper chat.

Getting up she decided she'd had enough "alone time" so went out to the lounge in search of company. Michelangelo was watching cartoons with Leo and Raph – they all looked round when she appeared. Leonardo jumped up and caught her "Should you be up?"

"Yes, I'm fine" Her voice once again had that very insistent tone so he raised his hands and backed off – knowing how stubborn she could be.

"You sure you don't need taking back to bed?" added Raphael, she could almost hear him smiling through that remark. Turning round to give him her harshest stare; trying to silence him with just a look but instead he just laughed. This made her annoyed but she couldn't be bothered to fight so took refuge in the kitchen instead – _let him take the mickey if he wanted to._

She found Splinter was also in the kitchen hesitating she hovered by the entrance unsure of what to do.

"Come in child" He indicated to the chair next to him "Please sit down"

_Well at least he sounded in a better mood_. Pulling out the chair she quietly sat down.

"Leonardo informs me you have had some sad news"

"Leo told everyone" She looked down at her hands.

"Because he cares a lot about you, he wants us all to understand"

"That my friend has been murdered – even I don't understand it"

"That may be true but you will – these things always come out in the end." He placed a hand on top of hers "You have your own way of feeling and thinking and perhaps it is a way that others don't quite grasp but they will"

"How about you?" She gave him a questioning look

"I see you are struggling – you have quite an independent streak preparing to go it alone rather than ask for help"

"I do, I would, no-one believes me though"

"About this Nolan Carter?"

Rebecca nodded

"You have to go with your gut – I always tell my sons that instinct is a very powerful trait – ignore it at your peril"

"Thank you" She gave him a smile "How's your 'issue'?" She asked, not really sure how to put it to him.

He sighed, a deep sigh of someone who was struggling too "That's a difficult one" He got to his feet "Take heed child, do not worry for me"

Touching her on the shoulder he exited the kitchen leaving Rebecca with more questions than ever. She wanted to scream out loud. Putting her head into her hands she lay it down on the table. As she sat there quietly she began to feel strange inside – like the feeling you typically get when experiencing bad nerves. She sat up and put a hand on her stomach.

"You still feel queasy?" It was Donatello "I got something that may just help"

"No I just feel _weird_ that's the only way that I can describe it; wierd" She took her hand away and looked at the purple masked turtle who was looking at her like _she _was weird.

"We're going in the dojo with Splinter, do say if you need anything?"

_A new life; freedom to just be me and not have to worry about strange wierdo's tracking me down…_

"I'm fine" she muttered.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: All change part II

**Parts of this chapter (towards the end) are more M than T; but again there's nothing too graphic**

"Tonight we test them – what better way to see what they are capable of and I am sick of waiting"

Shredder was pacing the room; this was irritating Nolan – after all, why the Hell couldn't he just keep still.

"Good idea Master Shredder – you know the deal though, turtles only"

"Of course, I will stand by our agreement – the girl is all yours" Shredder felt satisfied with this – she had no use for him anymore apart from the samples she provided which would make his Foot Soldiers unstoppable. The girl had no idea. It was like taking candy from a baby. So easy.

"Karai, tonight you will go out and find the turtles; you know what to do"

"Yes father" Karai bowed respectfully and left the room. Nolan didn't think much of her either – these two were just a distraction and they were allowing him to execute his plans with minimal disruption. Admittedly this whole thing had been easier than he had first thought. And those that got in the way were easily disposed of but if Shredder wanted the privilege of disposing of the turtles then so be it; would save him a job anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a punishing training session with Splinter the turtles washed up and prepared to go out on evening patrol. Raphael was bragging as usual that he was the best and had beaten them all into a large pile of green pulp. Rebecca sat quietly and listened to this. His arrogance could be really offensive but rather than go with the logical viewpoint she actually found it to be a real turn on which annoyed her. He always seemed to know when she was in this state so she made it a mission to try and avoid him and instead to think about her father and the sorts of questions she was going to ask him when he got here. Raphael though had other ideas and cornered her in the corridor.

"How you doing babe? Suppose you heard how I knocked them all out"

She rolled her eyes "Couldn't help but hear mean as you practically shouted it"

"Just want my girl to know that I am the best round here"

Rebecca pursed her lips, when he said 'my girl' she felt a tingling sensation between her legs "I am not your girl as you well know" she folded her arms across her chest as he leaned towards her "You'd like to be though wouldn't you?" a hand squeezed her backside and she let out a whimper – it was like she had no control over her voice. Raphael noticed this and smirked at her "Got time for a little fun before we go out?"

"No" she snapped, quickly scampering away – all the while a voice inside her head she was screaming the exact opposite. It annoyed her how he always knew how to get her going and how much she liked it.

Taking a seat in the lounge she noticed Michelangelo looking pensive.

"You okay?" She sat down next to him.

He gave her a smile "I'm super – just trying to decide what toppings to have on my pizza later"

Typical Mikey; Rebecca couldn't help but smile.

"Right we're ready to roll on out of here" Leonardo sheathed his katanas "You take it easy" He kissed her briefly on the lips and instructed the team to exit.

"Do we all get a kiss?" asked Michelangelo puckering up expectantly

"No Mikey" replied Leonardo, putting an arm about his brother's shoulders and moving him away from Rebecca. Donatello was passing an all knowing look to Raphael. Rebecca felt herself blushing so quickly left them to it – setting up the lap top and mobile. She wanted to have evidence to show to her father.

It seemed like hours later but eventually he did arrive and he was alone. After setting him up with a cup of tea and getting him comfy she let him listen to the voice mail message that he had left her. His face looked a little confused.

"Do you not remember leaving that?"

He shook his head "I don't, I'm sorry – I know it is me and I won't deny that I just.." He gave her the phone back and rubbed his temples "I don't understand"

"We **have** to know more about Nolan – I think we need to talk with your contacts in Dimension X"

"I don't talk to them anymore, you know that – I moved away from that" Her father looked anxious.

"Yes I know but you must still have contacts – Stephen contacted them recently"

"And they never came back to him"

"But dad we have to try, we at least have to try…please" She knew she was begging but really this was the only way to get round him. Brian Madison thought for a moment.

"We have to do this – it is the only way we are going to be able to find answers you must see that dad. Did anything come up on the CCTV? No I'm sure it didn't. Do you have lapses in memory? Yes. This guy isn't playing – he's dangerous, really dangerous" She didn't want to have to tell him about Kelly; she had no evidence that it was Nolan - just a gut feeling.

Her father got to his feet "Let me talk with Stephen and see what he says" Rebecca paused; she had thought this would be easier.

"Ok, but answer me this – why exactly are working so closely with him again anyway?"

There was silence. She also got up and took hold of her father's hands "Please dad, we have to do this, perhaps Donnie can help in fact I am sure he would"

Her father eventually agreed and that became the end of the matter. He hadn't, however, answered the majority of her questions so she felt like she was still full of holes. She hoped that something - _anything_ would come back and she could finally fill some of them in. Brian Madison didn't seem overly convinced that it was a good idea but she was going to stick to her guns on this one. Later that night after they said good bye she wished he would stay but knew that he wouldn't. Underground was not really his sort of place. It wasn't hers either but she had been practically rail-roaded into it.

Sitting in the den on her own she felt reflective. _Was she being punished?_ _Why couldn't things be easy for once?_

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew she felt like she was being shaken awake. It was Donatello.

"Leo's hurt" he said simply

Rebecca got up as they carried Leonardo through and laid him down on Donnie's bench in the lab.

"What happened?" They all looked battered and bruised.

"Shredder, Foot Clan and Karai" began Michelangelo, rubbing his arm.

"It can't be, not after all this time.." Leo looked like he had been knocked unconscious – he was unresponsive to her voice but she held has hand anyway.

"This is what I was afraid of" interjected Splinter appearing through the door "Shredder is a patient man – he waits until you are complacent"

"But sensei we weren't – we work hard you know that – these guys were not like anything I've ever fought before and they certainly weren't the same clowns I knocked out before" protested Raphael

"Enough – I will not hear of your excuses"

Raphael looked furious and like he was about to say something else when Rebecca touched his hand and shook her head – stopping him before he did something he may regret.

Donatello was tending to his brother; bathing his wounds and applying ointment.

Rebecca turned to Raphael "Were they human?"

"Appeared to be but they were covered in black so how the Hell would I know?" he snapped.

"No need to bite my head off I was just asking"

"People please can we have some calm here" Donatello was issuing a harsh glare of his own.

Rebecca took it as her cue to go "I didn't mean…." and those were the last words she heard Donatello say as she slammed the door behind her.

Taking a seat in the lounge she could feel her temper boiling up. What she really wanted to do was leave but where would she go? Yes she could go back to the apartment but her dad wasn't there and what if Nolan came back?

It was then that she couldn't hold it in any longer and she found herself literally screaming. She was so angry she picked up the remote control and threw it across the room rather than going a certain distance and hitting the floor it flew like lightening and embedded itself into the wall opposite her. _What the..?_ She was just about to get up and take a closer look when the lab door opened and Raphael appeared.

"What was that?" he asked

"Oh, nothing, me, I…" she really had nothing else to say so stopped.

He tried to give her a hug but she avoided it and stepped aside "Take it you're angry with me?" Ignoring her protests he pulled her into a cuddle anyway "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" He felt her relax "What on earth is that?" He let her go and went over to the wall "Is this the TV remote?"

Rebecca bit her bottom lip "Yes but I don't know how"

Raphael looked from the remote to her and back again "You did this?"

"It was an accident. I was annoyed"

"Remind me never to cross you when you're annoyed" He managed to prise the control from out of the wall using brute force and one of Donnie's tools. He also promised not to say anything to the others; for now.

By the time Donatello emerged from the lab Leonardo was awake but needed time to rest and recover so Michelangelo helped set him up in his room with a variety of comics and a fresh supply of pizza. Rebecca hovered about awkwardly – she really felt in the way and was unsure what to do. She was glad that Leo would recover in time and she sat with him for a while then left him to sleep. Of course she gave Donatello lots of thanks and agreed that it had been a long night and they should get some sleep. No-one asked about her father; they were all too pre-occupied with thoughts of advanced Foot Ninjas to think of anything else.

She didn't be-grudge them that but she did feel alone.

As if reading her mind – again – Raphael stayed with her whilst the others went to bed. He eventually did ask about her father and listened whilst she fed back what she could at this time. He seemed to think that her idea was a good one.

"I'm glad you do – it was hard to get dad onside"

"I bet, he just worries that's all"

She smiled briefly at him "I know but worrying won't help"

He held her face in his hands "We can't help it" he whispered; his mouth falling onto hers. Once again her body lit up with desire; all she wanted was him and all she wanted was him inside her right now.

Raphael appeared to sense this and picking her up he took her to his room he put her down and quickly locked the door behind them. Yet again at that point she didn't think of anything but the rising need to have his hands touch her body. And he did, carefully removing her clothes until there were none left. The electricity between them was unlike anything she had ever experienced – not only could this guy completely push her buttons and give her pleasure like nothing she had felt before but he offered comfort and affection – something she was in desperate need of right at this moment.

She lay quietly with him afterwards, tracing the outline of his muscles with her fingers. His eyes were firmly fixed on her.

"I shouldn't be doing this but I can't help it" she whispered "I just can't stop wanting to be with you"

Raphael smirked at this and kissed her deeply "I'm just so irresistible" he breathed "And you of course.." He ran a hand down her body letting it end up on her rear he pushed her towards him – she could feel his new desire and felt herself catch a breath; his mouth was just inches from hers. He had her. She was caught.

All Raphael could think was how lucky he was to be able to be a girl as lovely as this. The way she responded to him blew his mind and he couldn't get enough of her and now she was saying she apparently couldn't get enough of him; _what is a guy to do but fall in love.._


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Trust

Rebecca stayed cuddled up with Raphael until the early hours of the morning, she had waves of guilt but for some reason she just couldn't let him go. She crept out of bed the next day and left him asleep. Gathering her clothes together and using a large towel as cover she went into the bathroom to have a shower. Enjoying the feel of the warm water she stayed in for longer than normal but it helped her feel relaxed and forget about things for a while. Not that what Raphael did had no effect, he always helped her relax; she smiled when she thought of him, but then the horrid feelings of guilt rose inside her once again; bringing her back to reality with a bump. She stepped out of the shower and began to get dried. As she ran the towel over her skin she noticed a change in the feel of it across on part of her back. She reversed up to the mirror and tried to see but it was impossible with all the steam. She decided that she would have a look later when the room had cleared as she couldn't see anything too obvious. Putting on the rest of her clothes she tied up her hair sighing as she took in the blonde of it. She would really have to get some hair dye and get it sorted out.

After tidying up she went to peep in on Leo – he was still sleeping soundly; she could hear him breathing deeply.

"How's he doing?" She jumped and turned to see Donatello standing behind her with a bowl of cereal in his hands.

"Jees Donnie you scared me" she began before looking back in at Leo "He's asleep"

Donatello looked in as well and then nodded before closing the door "I'll leave him a while then give him a poke"

Rebecca tip-toed to the kitchen and switched on the kettle.

"So where did you crash last night? I came out here and you weren't there and I presume you didn't kip in with Leo?" Donatello's eyes were boring into her – examining her for any hints of lies.

"I was up and down all night, couldn't settle" she replied simply. In a way she wasn't lying – Raphael had certainly had her in a number of different positions throughout the night.

"Good morning brother and Rebecca" _Speak of the Devil: _ Raphael. He began to raid the cupboards looking for anything that resembled breakfast "I'm particularly hungry this morning, must have worked up an appetite"

She knew that was aimed at her; luckily it appeared to go over Donnie's head_._

After putting his cereal bowl in the sink the purple masked turtle went to go and wake Leonardo. Raphael stood behind Rebecca and without saying a word put his arms around her and pulled her close. She closed her eyes, leaning into him, her body once again waking up and responding to his touch.

"You two look cosy…" Rebecca jumped for the second time that morning – Michelangelo was leaning against the doorway; a dreamy look in his eye "Mm mm mmmmm"

Raphael coughed awkwardly – grabbed a banana and after smacking Mikey across the head he left.

"Did I just interrupt something..?" Michelangelo changed tact and turned all of his attention to Rebecca. She knew she was blushing furiously. "I recall us having this discussion already and it was in here - _but_ we spoke about Leo not Raph.."

Rebecca finished making her tea – all the while telling her face to _stop it_ and _cool down_.

"It's nothing, you're making it worse. He was just giving me a hug that's all, you know I've been under a lot of pressure and he's my friend"

Michelangelo narrowed his eyes "Why do I get the feeling that you're fibbing to me?"

"I am not, but if you choose to think that then that's up to you!"

She sat down at the table – running from the situation would only make it worse and make her look more guilty. Donatello re-appeared announcing that he was going to make Leo some breakfast. He also asked Rebecca to pop in so carefully carrying her tea she walked through the lounge, under the intense watch of Raphael, to go to Leo's room. He was sitting up and looked so much brighter.

"How are you?" She sat down on his bed and put her tea on the side table.

He gave her a smile and reached for her pulling her almost on top of him "Much better. We turtles heal really fast"

"So I see" His enthusiasm caught her off guard.

"Why don't you hop in and I'll show you how much better I am?"

_Was he propositioning her?_ Planting a lingering kiss on her lips his hands began snaking up her top – _obviously that was a yes then.._

She moved away just as Donnie came in with toast and tea "Make sure he eats it all"

Leonardo was holding her leg; trying to slide her forward again "I'll leave you two to it"

After the door closed she was dragged up and over until she was pinned the other side of the bed.

"Missed you" he murmured before kissing her. Now she felt painfully guilty but not just for Leo; this time she also felt it for Raphael.

"What happened last night?" she tried to change his direction of thought

It appeared to work as he let her sit up "We got jumped but these guys we so skilled - took us by surprise."

"and the Shredder is behind it?" Leonardo nodded

"Yes, sensei was right - he wants justice and it appears part of that involves getting us out of the way"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the guys went off to train it was clear Raphael was not happy; and she could kind of guess why. She felt like a whore; jumping from one brother to another – it really was madness and by now it was obviously getting to him. If she was an outsider looking in she would ask this tarty girl who was she going to go with next perhaps Donatello? Or even Mikey? She should be hanging her head in shame.

Even though she felt so terrible she knew she couldn't stop. In a way she had realised that if she fused Leo and Raph together that would be her ideal guy. They both provided her with different things and at this point she couldn't see herself giving either one of them up.

As they trained in the dojo she checked the news to see if any other horror stories had come to light – luckily all seemed to be quiet and for New York that was indeed a blessing. Leaning forward she remembered the skin on her back; reaching round her fingers explored the area; it felt rough. She ventured back into the bathroom and locked the door, lifting up her top she reversed up to the mirror. That's when she saw them: scales; she had scales on her skin. Quickly she pulled down her top and turned to face the mirror; her face looked normal. Her eyes seemed the same. Once again she turned to check her back; yes they were definitely scales, there was a patch of them no bigger than her hand. Panic started to rise within her. _What the Hell was this?_ Her stomach churned, she felt like she was going to be sick so held her head over the toilet trying to control her reactions by taking deep breaths. Eventually the nausea passed so she splashed some cold water onto her face telling herself to calm down. After checking the rest of her body she felt she could finally leave the bathroom and return to the lounge. Borrowing Donnie's laptop she emailed her father and Stephen for any updates. Her plan had just taken another unexpected turn as it seemed that her body was having other ideas and decided it was doing its own thing although what that was exactly she had no idea.

Stephen had emailed her: Dimension X had been issued with a call-out; indicating that support was needed. He insisted it was the best way to get any sort of response. Brian Madison had gone back to his usual place of work today; for some reason that provided Rebecca with a feeling of relief. She didn't know why but she was starting to harbour some doubts about the base where Uncle Stephen worked and even Uncle Stephen himself. It was her gut talking again – the instinct that Splinter talked about. And he had also said ignore it at your peril.

She hoped that Donatello would be able to help her out; that way she would have a direct link from here and at the end of the day Donnie was smart – he probably knew more than most human scientists. She was tempted to show him her skin but then she felt too afraid she wasn't sure that she really wanted to know the truth behind what was happening. Eventually she decided she would keep an eye on it and if it got any worse then she would tell. If any of the changes got worse she would definitely talk but for now she would keep quiet and stick to her plan of finding more out about Nolan. She hoped and prayed that Dimension X would reply with some useful intel so she could use it to distract herself; for now she would keep herself covered up and try not to lose her temper again. Looking at the dent in the wall she still found it hard to believe that she had made that_. How was it possible? _

"Still can't quite believe it can you?" Raphael was sitting on the arm of the sofa looking hot and sweaty and also very desirable. She felt herself flush up.

"No. It's a little weird." She changed the subject "Good session?" she asked, referring to the training. Raphael smirked at her and got up.

"Very good – I wondered if you fancied a good session by joining me in the shower?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes "You're impossible and the answer is no – after last night haven't you had enough?"

"Never" he growled clutching her round the waist and lifting her up "I could snack on you all day every day"

She giggled and tried to free herself but he was too strong "Raph, I've had a shower"

"Well I think you need another one" He was carrying her towards the bathroom.

As the others exited the dojo he quickly released her and sped off to beat Michelangelo to the shower. She was a little disappointed and admittedly already had visions of getting all wet and steamy with Raph. Biting her bottom lip she sat back down on the sofa and put the computer on her knee. Leonardo appeared above her.

"You okay lovely?" He put his arms around her neck

"I'm good – you? Hope you didn't push yourself too hard"

"I didn't, I said I'd be good didn't I" He kissed her lightly on the cheek "I'd rather save my energy for something else" he teased dropping his hands to squeeze her breasts. She jumped and let out a squeak, moving away from him. There appeared to be something in the water.

"Behave yourself" she warned, giving his hands a smack.

After each of them had showered (with Raphael taking most of the hot water which irritated Leonardo) they all sat together in the lounge. Rebecca was trying to explain the big plan and as she did she waited for Leo to say it was too risky but he didn't. It was only an information gathering affair but she knew how he liked to be all protective. Donatello was particularly interested in being involved and agreed that if it was something that could be set up he would gladly help.

"All the communication used to come directly through to my father but I think now it would come through to Stephen and he will forward here. If anyone knows anything about this I am sure that they will, I just hope they can help to clear a few things up"

Donatello was nodding enthusiastically "Sounds impressive, will you be contacted through this?" he pointed to the lap top "I can go and set it up on alert"

"Either that or my phone"

Just as she said that a call came through from the lap top "It's Stephen" Loading up Skpe his face appeared on screen.

"Rebecca, how are you?"

"I'm okay, just hanging out with the guys. How are you?"

"Good. It's all good. The reason I am contacting you is that we have had contact – they have returned our call out"

"That's amazing" she suddenly felt excited. Raphael shook his head.

"What did they say?" She was so desperate to know but didn't want to appear too keen.

"I'm sending it through to you now – I think you'll be surprised"

An email popped up onscreen "Thank you so much"

She clicked on the mailbox to open it and what she saw did surprise her. It was nothing. They came back with nothing. There was nothing known about Nolan, no background information and no help. She couldn't believe it.

"Oh.." began Leonardo; who was reading it over her shoulder.

She slammed the laptop shut "It's rubbish" she exclaimed "I don't believe any of it"

"Are you so desperate that this guy should have some deep dark secret? Can't he just be an ordinary run of the mill villain?"

She glared at Leonardo and got up "No I am not but I know what I saw and I know there is more to this" Dropping the laptop down and the sofa she walked away, feeling herself getting annoyed. _Why could no-one trust her and trust her instinct?_

In the kitchen she phoned her father "It came back with nothing dad but I don't believe it, there's something not sitting right here"

"It does seem strange, normally he contacts me first for the translate" he replied.

"Translate?"

"Yes, they're beings from another dimension, they don't speak regular English"

That was it. Stephen involved her father in the translations and he hadn't this time – _why?_

"It never took place" she began "He didn't do it"

She knew she was right; it was that feeling in her gut again "Could you do it? Like you used to?"

There was silence and then eventually he sighed and agreed "I'll let you know as soon as I can"

"And dad, don't tell Stephen, just keep it between us"

She told him she loved him and hung up. Leonardo was standing by the doorway "I'm sorry" he muttered "I didn't mean to upset you"

Rebecca smiled at him – she felt much calmer now – her plan was back on track. As he sat down with her she decided she would keep quiet, she would not talk until she had some concrete evidence and then she would show them all that she was right.

Raphael sat in the lounge; he could hear Mikey babbling on about something whilst Donnie checked over his laptop but all he, Raphael, was interested in was what was going on in the kitchen between Leo and Becky. He wanted to go and find out but he didn't want it to look too obvious that he was keeping an eye on her. When the time was right he was going to talk to her; officially. He was done sharing. If Leo kept screwing up as much as had been she would be much easier to convince that he was the guy for her.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: The call back

Later that day Rebecca had a rather strange phone conversation with her father. He was being quite secretive but insisted on coming to see her as soon as he could though he didn't say what about.

"You sure you don't want me to come home; meet you there?" she asked, thinking that would be easier.

"No, not at all – I will come to you – it'll be better that way"

And that was it so all she could do for the remainder of the day was wait. Michelangelo tried to get her to join in with a video game the guys were playing but she couldn't concentrate. Eventually Splinter took her aside to the dojo and sat her down.

"You seem restless today my child?"

Rebecca sat with her knees hugged to her chest "Lots going on Master Splinter, my head is everywhere but no-where, I just feel so confused"

He sat in his chair and gave her an "all knowing" look "I realise that you have many conflicts" _What did he mean by that?_ "But like I said before you must follow your instincts – what are they telling you to do..?"

It was good to be with Splinter; he had a calming influence on her but then she couldn't help but think that he knew about her secret relationship with Raphael and that he hated her for it – Splinter had that all seeing presence that demanded respect. She knew she had to be strong and put a stop to it and quickly. Whilst Leo didn't know it would be the best time to end it - before he gets hurt, yes that is what she must do. She felt pleased with herself for making that decision and feeling so strong.

She tried to get Splinter to talk about what he was going through but he was the not only the master of ninjitsu he was also the master of avoiding conversations he didn't want to have. Leaving her in the dojo he armed her with some meditation techniques and instructed her to clear her mind and relax. Easier said than done when you have two relationships on the go; a cryptic sounding father; a changing body you can't control and a scary red eyed man after you who just happened to have killed your friend.

She tried – sitting cross legged and taking a few deep breaths.

It was no use. Worries and questions kept popping into her head.

"You tryin' your hand at bein' a ninja?" A deep growly voice broke the silence.

Raphael sat down next to her "It ain't easy you know – the mind techniques are the hardest – even old Lame-o struggles with that"

Looking at him she keep feel herself blushing and her body getting hot.

"Splinter was trying to help me out" she mumbled "But I don't think it's going to work, I just can't switch off"

"It is hard and you look tense" He kneeled up behind her and put strong hands on her shoulders – expert fingers began working the knots out of her muscles "Jees you are tense!"

He leaned closer to her "You know what you need – a nice lie down, with me, I can make you forget all your worries and make you feel so good to boot"

Her stomach flipped and she got that familiar feeling between her legs but she managed to fight it and move away "No I don't think I do"

Following her lead he also got up but he stopped her from leaving and pulled her forward towards him planting his mouth firmly on hers and kissing her with passion. Every time she tried to resist him he would pull a stunt like this and have her just where he wanted her.

"You sure about that?" he voice sounded husky and made her legs feel weak and her desire spread through her body like a pulse of electricity.

"You're not fair" she whispered "You know we can't keep doing this"

Raphael looked shocked "You said you wanted it. You said you wanted me"

"I know and I do but it just doesn't seem right.." Her conscience was burning a hole in her brain and after talking with Splinter she couldn't ignore the guilt.

He let her go and backed off holding his hands up "Okay, if that's your decision, that's fine with me. I won't bother you anymore" As he turned to go Rebecca felt a feeling of panic rising within her but her mouth wouldn't speak – it was the right thing to let him go – after all she was with Leo so it was the right decision.

Leaving the dojo Raphael smirked to himself; _I give her till the end of the day tops_. It sounded cocky but he knew she'd be back.

She watched as he closed the door and then she was alone, again. Biting her bottom lip she couldn't squash the now rising feelings of sadness that began to overwhelm her so much so that her eyes filled with tears. _He could back off, just like that?_ It obviously showed that he had no feelings for her in the first place and it **was** just a casual thing. Hugging her knees to her chest she let her tears flow freely down her face. She felt confused and a little shocked. _Why on earth am I reacting like this? I've just done the right thing and should feel better.. I can't be that I love him – I'm with Leo, I'm supposed to love Leo.._

Rebecca spent the remainder of the day avoiding Raphael – where he was she tried not to be and she hoped that it didn't look too obvious. It didn't appear to as he kept to his word and made no sarcastic comments in the meantime. Splinter was not happy to let any of the guys out on evening patrol because of the Shredder but Leonardo insisted he was better and would be prepared this time. Rebecca watched as they left – he didn't even give her a kiss goodbye this time. She tried to convince herself that it was just because he was focused but she couldn't help but think it was something else. Nothing ever seemed to be easy. Do the right thing and get punished for it; at least that's how it felt.

That evening her father arrived earlier than expected. She flung herself into his arms and found herself crying again. He sat her down.

"Sweetheart it's okay – I have good news" Holding her hands he gave her a smile "They called back"

Opening his laptop he sat next to her and started to open the programme "You didn't tell Stephen?" at this point she began to feel nervous.

"No I didn't, I have to ask why was that so important to you? Surely you don't think?"

"Can I see what it says" she looked anxiously at the laptop and tried to change the subject; cleverly if a little clumsily.

"Of course – I've translated although I know you've never tried but you may be able to read their language"

She looked at him "I don't think so"

"Okay – here goes"

The file clicked open and there it was – the answers – all the answers. He was known. He was very well known.

_The specimen of which you make reference to was held prisoner by the Kraang for unlimited years before escaping within the last century. He was the subject of vast experimentation. He is known as a Shapeshifter as he can take many different forms he comes from an ancient race and is considered dangerous. These creatures only have one agenda and that is to take over what resources they can through possession and expansion of their race. Once the prime is in a place he will look for a mate. We are afraid that because of her uniqueness this is what has been chosen for your daughter. _

Rebecca didn't read any more – she just stared at her father, mouth slightly open.

"No" she muttered "No, no and no. That's gross and no - this is good news?!"

Getting to her feet she began to walk back and forth across the lounge.

"I'm sorry, let's hope that they are wrong and at least we now no more - shows you were right too"

"So what they are saying is that he is some sort of leader – and alpha – and once he sets a mate and breeds others of his kind can come through so basically it's like the Kraang all over again but I can't fight and this guy wants to…oh I can't even say it"

Brian Madison was trying to keep up with what his daughter was saying and working out whether he should nod his head or shake it.

"Calm down, he doesn't know where you are"

Rebecca nodded furiously "Oh yes he does, if he has Stephen on side or is even pretending to be someone I know he could be anywhere" She clutched her hand over her mouth "He could be anywhere and be _anyone_" She remembered the skin on her back and her sudden regain of strength – but she didn't know if she should tell her father – _weirdly she didn't even trust her own father._

"Sit down sweetheart, we will work something out"

It freaked her out that he was so calm and she was the one who was panicking but she sat down all the same and began twiddling with her fingers "So what do we do?"

"If you don't trust Stephen do you trust Donatello?"

Rebecca thought for a minute or two and then nodded "Yes I do"

Unless he started suddenly trying it on with her she had no reason not to trust him.

"Well then we need to get him on board – is he around?"

"No they're all out patrolling. Shredder's back and he's got a new unbeatable army of ninjas apparently"

"Shredder? After all this time?" Her father looked puzzled.

"Yes, fraid so"

"Well is it okay if I wait for them to come back – we can all talk then"

"Good idea and at least now they should believe it" Suddenly her face paled – so white she looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"What is it?" Brian got up and went to hold her hands in his again, offering comfort.

"At the lab – he was there and you didn't believe me and neither did Stephen – I _remember…_."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Moving forward?

In just under two hours the turtles returned and _nearly_ all of them were in a state of elation having treated several bad guys to a serious beat-downand having had no run-ins with the Shredder or his foot ninjas. All that is except Raphael, he seemed in a foul mood and both Brian and Rebecca were warned to give him a wide berth until he had a chance to take out his frustration on the dummy or lift some weights.

"He's annoyed because we didn't get even with the Shredder" explained Leonardo "He thinks that 's all there is now"

"NO I DON'T LAME-O SO WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" shouted Raphael from his room.

Even though she was taken aback by Raphael's outburst Rebecca really wanted to talk to him; to calm him down; to offer a friendly ear and be there to comfort him the way he always had been there for her. So much for the avoidance that **she** had started; yes she was failing miserably. Leaving her father with Donatello she crept up to Raphael's room and could hear him muttering away to himself. That in itself was normally an indication he was in a bad mood. She hovered outside, not quite sure what to do, she felt sure if he shouted at her that she would probably cry.

"Are you gonna stand out there all day?" came a gruff voice.

Slowly she pushed the door open "So you knew it was me?"

"Course I did. What d'ya want?" He was lifting a dumbbell and she found herself fascinated by the movement of his muscles as the weight went up an down "Hello? Earth to Becky? You're trancin' there?" He put the weight on the floor and stretched out. She was aware she was staring but couldn't stop. It was like he had her hypnotised. Eventually he stood in front of her waving a hand in her face.

She jumped "Uh, sorry, I don't know where I was"

"Not here obviously - You were definitely gone" He picked up a towel to wipe the sweat off his skin; she found herself biting her bottom lip.

"Sorry" Her face was beginning to flush up again

"So what can I do you for?" he sat down on the bed. In her mind a voice was screaming D_o me! Just do me! _

"I just wanted to see if you were okay" she felt feeble and weak – her voice reflected that.

"I'm fine" His eyes were roaming over her body "Is that all?"

Again the voice in her head shouted _NO! I made a mistake – I'm sorry!_

Instead all she said was "yes" and turned to go.

"And Becky" She spun round feeling hopeful "Close the door on your way out"

Clearly he was not going to break on what he said and clearly he was angry with her too. She did as he said and shut the door after she left – standing outside she again felt the sadness returning.

Going back to the living room she found Mikey sitting with his feet up "Wass'up?" he then noticed her solemn expression "Aww, you okay sister?" He jumped up and gave her a big hug. "I'm good" she whispered "just a little tired that's all"

"The others are in Donnie's lab – I don't go in there as he shouts at me and says I get in the way, plus I worry I might break things. I have before"

Rebecca smiled at him and after he let her go she knocked on the lab door and went inside. Leonardo had a very serious look on his face; more so than usual. He got up and let her sit down – they were all looking at her: waiting.

"What?" she asked "do I have two heads?"

"I've explained to Donatello and shown him and Leo the translate and what you said. I, we think it would be good for you to have a few tests" Her father looked uncomfortable.

Rebecca stayed quiet; _more tests? _

"These would be specific – to note any changes"

"Very specific – if that would be okay. I need to make a few alterations on some standard equipment but then we'd be good to go" Donatello looked at her hopefully.

"Okay – if that's what you think" she mumbled.

"Great, I'll start sorting that now – it's relaxing to tinker"

Rebecca rolled her eyes; only Donatello would say something like that. Leonardo cornered her on the way out and convinced her to follow him to his room.

"I just want to talk to you just us" he began, sitting her down "Is it true what your dad said?"

"I have no idea what he said to you" Rebecca looked at her hands and suddenly felt weird

"That you think he may…that Nolan was.." Leonardo looked as weird as she felt and he looked like he was struggling to say it out loud.

"I told dad that I remember him being there, as clear as you being here now"

Leonardo sat down next to her and reached for her hands, taking them in his own "I keep letting you down"

She met his eyes with her own "I let myself down"

His arms were suddenly around her and he pulled her into a tight embrace "No you don't"

_Oh if only he knew._

They stayed like that for a while and she took his words of comfort for how they were meant; kindly and with compassion.

When they did move back to the lounge she noticed that Raphael was still not there. She knew that the others liked to leave him alone to cool off, but she was worried that on his own he would be brooding. Whilst Leonardo and Michelangelo sorted out the pizza she took the opportunity to go and knock on his door. In fact, they had told her too.

"What?" He didn't sound any calmer.

She opened the door – he was lying on his bed "You again? What is it this time?" Oh he was definitely annoyed. She shut the door.

"What is your problem?" Rebecca stood with her hands on her hips "I came to tell you the pizza is here and to see if you were okay – why are you sniping at me all the time" Now the tears began to well. She turned away and wiped her eyes – she felt like such a baby. He let out a sigh and got up "I'm not mad at you. I just can't handle it – like now for instance, you're cryin' and I don't know what to do. I don't want you to think.." He stopped mid-sentence and then wrapped two large arms around her as she sobbed.

"Don't be upset" Leading her to the bed he sat her down and crouched in front of her "I hate it"

Rebecca wiped her eyes again "It's been one of those days"

Gently he moved her hair off her face "They'll be thinkin' I've bin havin' a go"

Locking eyes she felt her stomach flip and heat fill her cheeks "I'll deny it" she whispered.

"You better had" He tucked the free piece of hair behind her ear. Breaking the tension he stood up.

"Let's go get pizza before they send a search party" Raphael offered her a hand; which she took – enjoying the contact with him. Any contact at this point was good. He led her out to the lounge, dropping their connection before re-joining the others.

They all sat round eating pizza, making light chit-chat but no-one dared bring up the elephant in the room: Nolan Carter.

Eventually her father announced he had to go – he was going to go back to the apartment for the time being. Rebecca wanted to go with him but he insisted he would be safe and that with her being the main target she had better stay below ground for now.

"What will you tell Stephen?" for some reason it didn't feel right calling him "Uncle" anymore – like he had lost that privilege and yet she still had no evidence that he was betraying them, it was just a feeling she had; that same feeling she had that Nolan had killed Kelly.

They hugged each other "Don't worry, he knows and I think he is probably glad to get his home back"

Walking him to the door she stood by as he left with Leonardo and Michelangelo who were seeing him as far as the Northbay entrance. She didn't want to go as that would mean more goodbyes and more pain. He promised he would come and see her tomorrow so for now she had to make do with that for now.

"Text me when you get home!" she called before closing the door behind them "I'm a bad person"

Raphael looked up and frowned "Why do you say that?"

"Because I should be going with him because I shouldn't be lying to people I supposedly care for and I.." She stopped herself just in time but in her head she heard herself say it.

Picking up the plates she took them to the kitchen and filled the sink with warm water and soap.

"You really feel bad don't you?" She heard Raphael pull out a chair so she stopped what she was doing and turned to look at him.

"I feel bad about everything" Her voice wavered. He held up a hand, she took it and sat down "I just wish I knew what I was doing"

"I'm sure you do really" He was feeding her little fingers through his large ones.

She shook her head "I don't, I really don't"

She looked at him with desperation – she wanted him to provide the answers; to make it easier for her. To say those three little words… She was too scared to but deep in her heart that is what her gut was telling her.

"You are doin' what you can – you have to be happy with that"

She put her head on the table "I'm not" she muttered

"Don't be so hard on yourself" She felt his hand move and touch the back of her neck which gave her goose-bumps.

"Why not? I deserve to be hard on myself. I'm a bad person" She lifted up her head and met his gaze.

"What do you want to say..?" He tried to coax her to talk.

"I…" she began "I.." _Was an idiot; made a mistake? Am a fickle feeble female who hates herself?_

She couldn't do it.

Leonardo and Michelangelo were back and taking the mickey out of Donatello who was still in his lab. Raphael gave her a smile "We'll talk" he said and then got up and went to join in the mockery with the others. She could hear Leo asking him if he was okay – being the caring older brother that he always was.

Rebecca felt exhausted – she realised that she had so many things whizzing around her brain now there would be no way she would sleep tonight. Stretching her hand up her top she could feel the rough skin but it didn't appear to be any bigger. Still if Donatello was doing tests he may well see it. Then she started to wonder what sorts of tests they meant. Like before with Raphael, she knew the answer but she couldn't bear to say it out loud. That would make it all too real. And that terrified her.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Truth and Lies

Later that evening, when everyone had gone to bed, Rebecca found herself sitting alone in the lounge. She had fought to have that position. At this point she was far too stressed to deal with any sort of forced sleep no matter how kindly it was meant. Leo had gone on about "worrying" and she had snapped at him, telling him to leave her alone and go to bed. He had eventually given up and left her to it. She knew that once his head hit the pillow that he would be asleep anyway and that all this nonsense about worrying was just Leo being Leo.

Rebecca had received several messages from her father saying that everything was okay but still she couldn't settle and switch off; what if Nolan came back to hurt him? _Or worse_…. Admittedly nobody was aware of her new theories about the "killer Nolan" Carter but they all knew he was dangerous – especially her father. This is what was making her mind go round and round. How could everyone be so relaxed about this guy? He was far worse than the Shredder and yet he popped up in conversation so many times!

In the bathroom she refreshed her face and checked on the skin across her back. It still hadn't grown and the scaly patch was still approximately as big as her hand. She touched them lightly feeling the rough texture – it was almost reptilian.

She turned round and looked at her stomach. It was flat and smooth. She moved to the side – there was no change – no weird bump. Pushing her hand onto her skin she took a deep breath in and out. Nothing strange moved inside her.

At this point as she turned away she suddenly noticed something out of the corner of her eye. The bathroom mirror was beginning to glow – reacting as if there was light inside trying to reach out. Taking another breath she backed off towards the door and tried grappling for the lock – it wouldn't budge. That's when she started to panic and really pull at it even throwing in a few kicks.

"Do not be afraid" a voice; as light as air came out from the direction of the mirror.

Letting go of the lock Rebecca found herself still frozen – unable to move from the safety of the nearest exit; despite the fact that the door wouldn't budge and she was trapped anyway.

"Come forward, let me see you" the voice came again – it wasn't one she recognised – not from anywhere not ever.

Even though she felt terrified her feet managed to move one in front of the other; slowly she found herself in front of mirror. She didn't know what she was expecting but it wasn't what she found.

The voice wasn't Kelly's but the face – the face that stared back at her was. Rebecca didn't know what to say – or think – _was this a trick? Was she having a breakdown? Or worse still_ _was this Nolan?_ Panic set into her like stone.

"This may seem strange to you but you have to trust me. Of all the visions that I could become this is one that I thought would be kindest to you. Like all shape-shifters we can only take the form of those who are dead to your earth and not those who are living – this may give you some peace of mind"

_Interpreting the dead – yes, real peace of mind stuff here_…Rebecca remained silent – there was nothing she could say to that – after all if this being was one of "them" it was the same as Nolan if not Nolan himself.

"I understand you must have so many questions but this is why I wanted to appear to you"

Rebecca found her voice; although it was about five levels quieter and two tones higher than normal "I'm not falling for any of your tricks Nolan!" She was trying to sound tough; although she knew she was failing miserably.

The face in the mirror smiled; that warm smile that Kelly used to greet her with and then go into some "boy centred" scenario that had happened to her the night before.

"Please Rebecca you have to believe me when I say I am not him. We are of the same but his power is much darker and his bloodline is much more ancient. We hybrid species although possessing some power are lesser than the pure creations like yourself – we were created by the Kraang through their experiments; experiments that they didn't continue. And then we were left like this – trapped in no-where and all we could do was watch. You could call us family – part of you and your being and that is why you must trust me"

Rebecca found herself far from trusting and at this point very confused – even in her existence it wasn't everyday that you talk to a mirror "I don't understand"

The image closed and opened it's eyes slowly as if reflecting on her words "I know it's difficult but if only you listen to this _one thing_ then something will have been won from this brief contact" There was a pause "You have been told that you were created – raised of this earth but made in another; and this is the truth as it is said. Nolan, as he you know him, is an individual borne from a darker existence and a presence that is always looking to move into the next state of being; to a higher state of power. For some reason he has found himself a path to earth and has been watching and waiting until you were ready."

Rebecca held up her hands "If you're going to start with the whole breeding thing I don't want to hear it"

"You must – this is what is imperative and this is why I came to see you. Rebecca you must know that are carrying a life inside you"

Vomit rose up in her throat; Rebecca managed to swallow it back down and to remain quiet; inside her head though she was screaming.

"But it isn't what you think and this is why you must remain safe and hidden"

"I still don't understand…" began Rebecca, her voice eventually trailing off.

"Any chance that there is to stop this he will. In his mind you are carrying life put there by him. But it isn't.."

"Meaning?" Rebecca wasn't sure she wanted to hear any of this but she couldn't stop herself from continuing the conversation.

"You are pregnant but it isn't his"

The words echoed through her.

**Now **her head really began spinning and she felt giddy, she grabbed the sink for support as he legs gave way "Rebecca he may think that it is and it is crucial that it stays that way. As long as he thinks you are carrying his offspring you will be safe and your family will be safe until we can work out a way to bring him back here and away from humankind. If he finds out that you're not carrying his offspring then things could change and not for the better. And do not trust Baker – I am sorry but he is one of them"

The image in the mirror was fading out now and as it eventually disappeared Rebecca was left not quite sure what she had just experienced; she felt so confused. As the bathroom door clicked open she sat down onto the toilet seat and tried to sort everything out in her head. Whether it was true or not it had certainly messed with her mind. A knocking at the door encouraged her to look up – it was Leonardo. He looked as anxious as she felt.

"I know you hate me to ask but.."

"I'm fine" she lied, running a hand through her hair. Worryingly she was getting rather good at this lying. He came inside and crouched in front of her.

"You don't look it – you look exhausted"

"Honest Leo I'm fine"

"Come on, come to bed – let me cuddle you"

This made her smile. He was so caring. She found herself accepting his outstretched hand and allowing herself to be led to his room. Snuggling up next to him in the bed her mind was still awash with questions. _What was meant by all this? How could she stay down here? When the Hell will my life be normal?_

With the pregnancy thing she knew that Donatello would be able to prove or disprove that theory but then what would become of her? If it wasn't Nolan's offspring it had to Raphael's or Leo's? _But that was madness!_ And at this point as she lay in Leonardo's arms both her body and mind felt like she was on a roller-coaster and she knew there was no way she could sleep..ever. Ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was awoken by the sound of hushed whispers coming from outside the room. Sitting up in bed she was alone and still fully dressed. Swinging her legs over the side she crept towards the door to listen. She was getting good at this spy game. Although when Michelangelo was whispering you didn't really need to in effect "listen in" as you could just hear.

"Are you sure?" it was Donatello's voice

"Yes, yes I'm sure – that's what I said didn't I?" replied Mikey "I swear down she was talking to herself like a crazy person"

"You told Leo?"

"I tried but he just dismissed it, you know how love is. Bro what if she goes loopy-loo like she did before and tries to blow us all up!"

"She won't I'm sure, she's just under stress, and besides she hasn't got that sort of power anymore, you know that"

Rebecca put her back to the wall – _so they have doubts about her? _She knew now there was no way she could tell them anything else or they would really think she was insane. She could only say things if she had actual physical proof to show them.

Noting that both turtles were still talking about her she opened the door and stood there arms folded "You have anything to say you can just say it to my face" she snapped

Donatello looked embarrassed "So..sorry Becky, it's just.."

"I heard" she stopped him short "Anyway, you don't have to worry, I am going home today"

Turning on her heel she went back into the room and started collecting up her things and then went out to the lounge and picked up a few more things there – all the while Donatello and Michelangelo were watching and looking unsure what to do.

"Should I go get Leo? I'll go get Leo" Michelangelo rushed off to the dojo.

Donatello made a point of coming over to her "Look Becky, I really am sorry, I thought we were checking up today – I'm all set up.."

She ignored him and went to the kitchen where Raphael was sitting eating his breakfast; he stopped as she entered followed by a flustered brother.

"I really don't care Donnie, I am not mad and if you think I am then I am not staying here anymore"

"Uh-oh" began Raphael leaning back in his chair

She glared at him "And you can shut up as well!"

Leonardo came in followed closely behind by Michelangelo "What's going on? Mikey says you're going home? You know you can't do that"

Rebecca threw down her bag and rounded on him "Oh can't I? And why is that Leo? Because I actually don't know why I am here given the fact that not one of you believe a word I say – even though wasn't it you who offered me an apology about Nolan?"

They all stayed quiet for a moment and when Leonardo looked like he was going to speak she cut him dead "Sorry to you now Leo but I've had it – I would rather be with my dad – at least he believes me"

Leonardo reached for her arm, touching it lightly "Let's all just calm down – now where has this come from?"

She pointed at Donatello and Michelangelo "Them; but really it's all of you"

Raphael got up "Hey, don't bring me into this lady"

Throwing him another glare she picked up her bag and Leo went to go after her "Leave it – let me talk to her" Raphael put a hand on his brother's shoulder and then went to track Rebecca down. She hadn't gotten far and was in fact loitering in the tunnel just outside the door – normally she would know which way to go but her mind had gone completely blank. Raphael stood watching her and even in the dim light she could notice the bemused look on his face.

"Don't you start" she said, using a line that he would often use himself.

"I am saying nothing babe but seriously what on earth are you doin'?"

She felt frustrated "I want to go home, I want everything to be normal!" She knew she was whining like an abandoned puppy.

Raphael stepped up and put two huge arms around her and held her close "You ask too much" he whispered "A normal life is not for you – and it ain't for me either. You go up there and you put yourself at risk"

She could feel herself relaxing into him "But no-one believes" she muttered.

"I do and you know I do" He gave her a little extra squeeze then moved her back to look at her "Let Donnie do these tests and you will show them you aren't mad"

"I'm not!"

"I know, I know. It's okay"

"I don't see why I have to poked and prodded just to put some minds at rest, it doesn't feel fair"

Truth was she was afraid – what if they showed up something horrible? _What if the vision_ _had been right?_ Or what if there was nothing and then they would all think she was crazy.

Raphael was leading her back inside and she felt him sit her down and say something to Leo about being okay and a glass of water. Michelangelo quickly appeared in front of her holding a beaker of water – she took it from him and had a sip. She felt numb.

They were waiting for her to say something but she didn't know what. To break the tension she stood up – Leonardo looked like he was ready to tackle her to the floor should she go for the exit.

"Let's do it then" Crossing the lounge she went towards Donnie's lab. Entering she again remembered the vision in the mirror and put a hand over her stomach. "Just us okay" Donatello nodded and informed the awaiting brotherhood.

"You sure you don't want me to stay?" Leonardo looked hopeful though he was not insistent.

"It'll be fine" She watched as the door closed finally leaving just her and Donatello. "Where do you want me?"

Blushing scarlet he mumbled something about lying down whilst the scanner set up.

"This something you've used before?" Rebecca felt a little apprehensive.

"Oh yes many many times – just had to make a couple of alterations that's all"

The remainder of the time that she was laid there no words passed between them. She guessed he felt as awkward as she did although he had insisted: "You don't have to remove any clothes – it's super smart and recognises that it's the living tissue we are after"

"Great" Her sarcasm wasn't wasted on him.

"Okay no more science - Just keep absolutely still"

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and tried to relax; this was easier said than done. Donatello left her side and sat at one of his computer screens tapping the keyboard and then waiting.

"Keep still – nearly over. Great" He jumped up and turned off the machine, moving it out of her way so she could get up.

"What do you expect to find?" She couldn't help but ask.

Sitting back at the screen – flat images of her came to view – he brought them forward.

"You want to check for something don't you?"

"Yes - this"

Pointing to the screen Donatello was indicating to a small but noticeable shape in her abdomen. Clutching her stomach she felt her mouth visibly drop open.

"No way, it can't be true, it can't"

The room was spinning and as it moved she could hear Donatello telling her to relax and breathe and then it all went black.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Who's the daddy?

The Shredder was growing inpatient. He now possessed the power to destroy the turtles but so far his vengeance had been lost. This Nolan character had promised him blood so long as he left the girl alone. One encounter with the turtles was certainly not enough to sate him and his need for revenge. He wanted them wiped out.

The door to the room opened and Nolan was led in by Karai.

"Lord Shredder" Nolan did a half bow – Shredder knew what he meant by this mockery and this time he was ready. Four foot soldiers moved into place and held onto Nolan "Hey? What is this? We have a deal.."

"Not any more. I'm tired of waiting and I am tired of all your empty words!"

Nolan struggled "You are messing with the wrong guy – believe you me"

"More empty words – take him away I don't want to have to look at him anymore"

As he was led away Karai stepped forward "I don't like him, he gives me the creeps"

"He's an imbecile. You will take the soldiers out tonight and find the turtles. I want them destroyed but I want the girl brought here, alive"

Karai bowed and left the room – Shredder was liking this new plan and he was liking being back in control – this was exactly where he belonged; at the top. No more partnerships. No more deals.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rebecca's vision was hazy but it was starting to come into focus. Leonardo was the first brother that she saw, followed by Donatello and Raphael. She was lying on the sofa covered lightly by a blanket, her head on a cushion.

As she moved Leonardo touched her arm "Stay still" he instructed "You need to rest"

"No I don't" Pushing his hand away she lifted herself up to a sitting position "I'm not ill I just had a shock that's all"

Michelangelo was at her side again with some more water.

"A shock? I should say so" Raphael was looking at her closely "You were right then" He turned his attention to Leo "Least she proved she isn't insane – bet you feel like a right prick now"

"Shut it Raph. She knows I believed her"

Raphael let out a snort of laughter "None of you did and you were the worse!"

The brothers glared at each other.

"Cut it out guys" Donatello put an arm in between them "This is not helping!"

"So you told everyone then?" Rebecca was giving him a questioning look

Donatello shrugged his shoulders "Sorry Becky but it's only because we care"

She rolled her eyes "Really?" Shuffling to the edge of the sofa she got to her feet whilst Leonardo was leaning forward looking ready to catch her should she go over again.

"What do we do from here? Contact your dad?" he asked

"Already done it" said Donatello, appearing to be pleased with himself.

Rebecca looked mortified "Excuse me I am here you know so will you stop taking over decisions that rightfully are mine!"

"Your dad will want to know"

She gave Leonardo a glare "I know that Einstein but I don't need you to treat me like a baby"

"No cos you're just having one" announced Michelangelo giving her a cheery grin – she glared at him too.

"Look we all made the mistake of not putting enough on this guy and so it is that this has happened" said Leonardo in a serious voice.

"'Scuse me Lame-o but you had plenty of opportunities to knock this idiot down to size and you chose not to so matter of fact the reason Becky is in this mess is because of you" Raphael was quickly losing his temper. Rebecca shook her head and went to the kitchen – she had enough to think about without them pair adding to the situation by bickering. Standing by the sink she threw away the rest of the water and looked down the plug hole; wishing at that moment she could wash herself away and disappear into the darkness.

"How you feelin?" Turning round she found that Raphael was standing behind her.

"How do you think I feel?"

"Sorry babe, daft question I guess" He took a position of leaning up against the kitchen table "If you wanna talk..?"

"Talk?" Giving him a weak smile she shook her head. Even though she had told him so many things she hadn't told others still she couldn't bring herself to bring up the subject of the vision in the mirror. She knew that it sounded totally and utterly crazy in her own head so out loud it would be beyond madness. Plus where would you go from there? Tell him he could potentially be a father? No. There was only one way out of this and that would be to get rid of whatever this thing was that was growing inside her.

"C'mon, you forget I _know you_ and I also know when you're hiding something. Sit, talk to me"

Still shaking her head she left the glass in the sink and went to leave but he caught her by the elbow "You'll feel better I promise" He was insistent.

She pursed her lips "You always say that"

"And why do I? because it's true. You know you can trust me and you know I'm on your side" His green eyes looked full of concern.

"I know it's just.." she stopped and took a breath "This is freaking me out – I mean I'm seeing things"

"Look whatever it is I get it okay – I don't think you're crazy, a little unstable but not crazy"

"Hey!"

He folded his arms and she fixed her gaze on him as if trying to weigh him up. Finally she relented and sat down.

"You're not allowed to laugh"

He sat next to her "I won't"

"Sure?"

"I'm certain – no laughter okay? Look at my serious face" He pointed to himself.

Rebecca glanced through to the lounge to see the three remaining turtles still in a group around the sofa almost like as if she was still there. _And they think I'm mad.._she thought.

Rolling her eyes she proceeded to tell Raphael all about what she had seen in the bathroom – at first he made a few jokes about Michelangelo but in the end he sat back and listened; a slight frown dancing across his brow which deepened when she got to the point where Nolan may not be the father. After she had finished he was silent. His line of vision was directed to the table. He was doing everything but look at her and speak. She could, however, almost hear the cogs in his brain running through what she had just said.

She broke the silence "So that's it – oh I almost forgot I do have this.." She then showed the skin change on her back.

"What the.." His hand ran over her flesh – his touch giving her goosebumps. She pulled her top back into position and sat down again.

"So that's me – all of me" She looked at him hopefully, willing him to say the right thing.

He looked astounded but at least he spoke "So basically this thing that you saw told you that he isn't the father?"

She nodded "But bearing in mind it could all be a load of lies"

"But it might not be..meaning..meaning it could be mine?" It was more like a question than a statement.

"It's all so confusing" and she meant it.

Raphael nodded. He also looked confused but at least he didn't look terrified and he looked like he believed her which was a good thing.

"Becky your dad's on the phone" Leonardo appeared at the entranceway "He wants to chat"

She felt like saying something sarcastic like "You don't say!" but she restrained herself. Leaving Raphael she went out to the lounge and retrieved her mobile. Putting it up to her ear she said hello to her dad. He sounded in a state of real anxiety and insisted on seeing her at once.

"I can't come to you so would you come up here? I'm at home"

She agreed. Looking back it was at this point when she should have realised something was wrong.

Hanging up she was convinced by Michelangelo that both him and Leo should accompany her as far as they could – being daytime they couldn't go above ground. She never saw Raphael again.

Leo admittedly was not very happy about her going out at all but if she was meeting with her father he felt he didn't have much of choice but to let her go.

Arriving back home she let herself in; it looked like the right apartment but something about it felt off.

"Dad? Dad you there?"

Hearing movement from the kitchen she looked round to see him standing at the entrance a cup of tea in his grasp "Sweetheart – you're here – how are you feeling?" Sitting her down he handed her the cup.

"I'm okay, a little freaked out but okay" Taking a sip she noticed the drink was boiling hot, far too hot to even sip so she put it down. Brian Madison appeared to be distracted – grasping her hands he looked around the room then back at her "So glad you are okay – you look so well. I know you will be nervous but we will get through this I promise"

Rebecca frowned "I'm not keeping it"

At those words her dad's demeanour changed "What do you mean? You can't hurt a child"

"I don't even know that's what it is" She was starting to feel panicky "But what I do know is I don't want it inside me"

He got up and rounded on her "You can't hurt a child" His voice was sounding deeper, louder and darker "I won't let you"

"It isn't your decision. My body, my choice" insisted Rebecca "I am not arguing about this with you"

Turning away she could see him clutching his hands into tight fists; his whole upper half shaking with what she assumed must be anger. At first she didn't understand it then as he returned to face her then she understood. This man, this being, wasn't her father; it was Nolan. Taking a sharp breath she felt herself freeze up. He crouched down in front of her.

"I know, I know – I am sorry I had to do this but it was a case of needs must" He reached for her hair and gently ran his fingers through it "Baby you have to understand it, I did it for us, for our child"

Rebecca thought back to the mirror and found her voice although it was barely a whisper "He's dead isn't he?"

Nolan lowered his head down so it was nearly touching her knees, she felt herself flinch "I am sorry, I tried with him I really did – he made it so goddamn difficult"

Her breaths were becoming shallow and she could feel herself getting more light headed. This time though she had to stay awake – there was no way she could allow herself to flake out with this guy around who knows where she would wake up.

His eyes met hers – clearly he noticed her fear "Don't worry I am not going to hurt you – you are far too precious"

Getting up he ran a hand through his hair and walked away "You know what I have always wanted?" He waited for a reply but upon not receiving one he pointed to her "A family. What you had and what you are going to give me. Yes I have followers, relatives even but not a loving family. I don't want power, not like the Shredder, he is power mad and the revenge thing too – he's so into that it is actually quite mad"

"You know the Shredder?"

"Briefly – I thought he'd be a good ally, turns out he was a waste of space. Tried to hold me captive – what an idiot"

Rebecca was looking at the door when she heard a noise behind her at the window. Through an explosion of shattered glass came the one and only Raphael. He had come to rescue her, again.

"You" snarled Nolan, his face changing to what she can only think of as a monster. There was no clue as to what he was but one thing that was for certain he was terrifying. Drawing up his sais Raphael kicked him in the chest, sending him backwards. Finding his feet Nolan ran forward forcing Raphael to block him; he then swept his leg down and lunged with a sai.

"Time to take you out" growled Raphael

"Don't think so freak"

Rebecca could only watch as they fought each other – she felt useless. Nolan eventually took a step back and giving her a grin he vanished – like he had never even been there in the first place.

She didn't hesitate as Raphael offered her a hand, she took it, she grasped it and he carried her out and up onto the rooftop, setting her down he realised how broken she looked.

"Where's your dad?"

Tears overflowed and streamed down her face "Dead. He's dead!" she sobbed as her legs buckled but instead of falling onto concrete two strong arms caught hold of her and held her close "He's dead Raph; he killed him"

This was the one thing that Raphael had hoped would never happen. As he held her listening to her pained cries his heart ached – there was no running from it - he loved this girl so much and it killed him to see her in agony like this. Collecting her up in his arms he carried her all the way back to the lair. She would have to stay with them now – that way he can take proper care of her and tell her truthfully how he felt, he really hoped that she would return his feelings.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Lost and found

Arriving back at the lair Raphael was pleased to see that the lounge was empty. Rebecca was leaning all her weight onto him and he was more than happy to support her knowing all too well that if Lame-o was here he would steal that right from under him. Practising full ninja stealth mode he took her to his room and sat her on the bed – pulling the chair forward he sat opposite her. She looked so small and sad; so lost. He reached for her hands and took them in his own.

"I don't know what to say" he began "Apart from I am so sorry I couldn't save him too"

A tear rolled down her cheek "It wasn't for you to do Raph, I should have protected him and I failed"

"No no you didn't!" he protested, squeezing her hands.

"He's dead of course I failed! How is that called succeeding?" She lowered her head forward onto her knees and the top of his hands.

"You did your best for him and he loved you for that – he wouldn't blame you Becky he knew you needed to be hidden away"

She snapped her head back up and got to her feet "Hidden? And what good has that done Raph eh? Because as far as I see it I have lost – I have this _thing_ inside me and my dad is dead – I may as well be dead too" She sunk to her knees and began to cry again – Raphael collected her up and held her close.

"Don't you _ever_ say that"

"Why not? What is there for me? I failed at everything" she was sobbing heavily.

"There's lots for you here please believe me"

He couldn't help but see it only from his own point of view which he knew was selfish but there was no way he envisaged a life without her and if there was a chance that she was carrying **his** child then he would stand by her no matter what.

He convinced her to get back on the bed and lie down. Every time she raised a memory it had her father in it and she would cry again. He stayed with her until she quietened and closed her eyes then he snook out and left her to rest shutting the door behind him. Out in the lounge he knew it was time to face the others and Master Splinter – he also knew he would be in trouble but they would be in worse trouble should they not let him explain. As soon as he entered the dojo Michelangelo announced that he was going to get a major telling off.

"Can it Mikey – I had to go for Becky" Leonardo quickly got to his feet.

"Why? She okay?"

"No, she isn't okay Leo, she's hurting" Then they were all up and listening, including Splinter "It was that Nolan again – he's killed her dad and I don't know what he was planning for her but I got her out"

Leonardo was out the door before Raphael could say anymore "She's resting Leo, she needs it!"

He called after his brother but he was already out of ear shot. Donatello looked like he couldn't take it all in "Dead? That's so sad, he was such a smart guy" Michelangelo looked like he was going to cry "Poor poor Becky" he whined.

"She ain't here" Leonardo appeared back among the group

"She was in my room"

"I checked there, she isn't here Raph – I've _checked every room_ and even checked the bathroom as I know she liked hiding in there"

Now Raphael began to panic – the last words she had said to him was that she had failed at everything and she may as well be dead. He went cold.

"We have to find her"

Leonardo nodded and then turned to Splinter "I know its day-light father but we'll be careful"

The rat stroked his beard "I understand you must find her – please, go, go quickly"

All four turtles packed up their weapons and headed out of the door.

"With it being daytime it is vital that we keep ourselves as hidden as possible so let's move quickly and quietly" instructed Leonardo

"I will move how I want so stop power trippin'" argued Raphael who was struggling to keep calm. The were all running down the tunnel towards the exit "Oh and one more thing, our pal Nolan – he knows the Shredder and has in fact been working with him"

Leonardo stopped dead in his tracks "And you know this _how_?"

"Becky told me. We talk; you got a problem with that?"

"No, why would I?" They were glaring at each other and Donatello could see where this was heading so he quickly got between them.

"Stop it you two, look, we have to find her so can we just get on and do that please"

"Ooooooo" said Michelangelo "Get you stroppy sister"

Raphael smacked him across the head.

"Thanks Raph" said Donatello "Let's go _now_"

They all set off again and reached the entrance to the outside in no time. Just as they were going to make a move Raphael held up a hand and pointed – they all followed his direction and in the corner crouched in the darkness was Rebecca. Leo was straight over there like a shot picking her up in his arms and holding her close. Jealousy swept through Raphael like a tornado. He choked back on his rising rage and tried to tell himself that at least she was found and at least she was okay, well physically anyway.

Back in the lair Leo gathered a big pile of blankets to wrap her in whilst Mikey heated her some soup. She hadn't said a word to any of them. Her face was expressionless – it was almost like a part of her had gone with her father. She looked vacant.

As Leonardo held her close she moved her gaze and her eyes met Raphael's who was sat in the chair opposite. Her sadness really tugged on him. He just wanted to go over and take her away from everything. To save her all over again.

Michelangelo bought in the soup to which Leonardo put in front of her "Please try and eat some" he begged.

She stayed quiet for a moment and then looked at him "Why? What's the point?"

"Cause I made it special just for you" added Mikey giving her a pleading look.

She pushed it away "I'm not hungry"

"You have to eat something, please try" Now it was Leonardo's turn to give her a pleading look.

"No I don't, my dad is dead, do you not get that? I tried to tell you all how dangerous Nolan was and no-one believed me but Raphael – in fact not one of you has been there but Raphael" at these words she stood up and went over to Raph "This is the one who has been a proper friend"

Raphael really wanted to start bragging at this point but he remained quiet knowing that it wasn't the right time for any sort of boasting – although he did note that the expression on Leo's face was priceless. He looked gutted.

"Can I talk with you?" she asked, looking directly at Raphael "You always said.."

"Yes course" Getting up he followed her through to the kitchen leaving the others looking like they didn't know what just happened.

"I don't know what to do – I feel so afraid – I just don't know what to do" she was rambling over and over. Raphael sat close to her and put a hand on her arm.

"It'll be okay – I'm here for you"

Her eyes met his.

"Thanks" she whispered, clutching his hand with her own.

"And I'll always be here for you – you must know that by now"

She nodded "I can always rely on you"

"You can, in matter of fact there's something I want to say to you. Now may not be best for timin' but I want you to know" He shifted in his seat and coughed nervously "For some time now I.."

His words were interrupted by the entrance of Splinter who broke the conversation and joined them at the table.

"I am so very sorry child"

Rebecca lowered her eyes and removed her hand from Raphael's. She didn't really know what to say. For now she had no more tears left. Her eyes felt puffy and sore.

"He will be much missed" continued Splinter "I hope you will continue to stay here with us"

Raphael jumped in "Course she will – have to keep an eye on her" He gave her a wink and she could feel her cheeks flush up in response.

"Good" Splinter got up "We will talk further" he added before leaving them alone again. Rebecca watched him go and her field of vision fell into that of Leonardo who still looked crushed.

"I should talk to him" she said glancing at Raphael.

"Who? Lame-o? I wouldn't, he will only twist everything back round to make himself look better. You said so yourself, he's not been there for you in ages and he never believed anything that you said, what sort of a boyfriend is that?"

She quietly reflected on Raphael's words and looked once again towards Leonardo who had now moved away from the group and was sitting on his own. He had been so good to her in the past and he was so caring and kind.

"But it's your call" Raphael leaned back in the chair, giving her room to move should she choose to.

_He was right, it was her call and it was the correct thing to do_. She got up and appearing back in the lounge she asked Leo if they could talk, his look was one of worry. In the bedroom she sat on the bed and he sat next to her pulling her in for a cuddle.

"I'm sorry I've been rubbish" he murmured "and I know I keep saying sorry. You deserve someone better, I know that too"

He let her go but was secretly hoping she would lean back into him again – show him she wanted more. When she didn't he felt terrible.

"My head is all over the place – I don't know who I am anymore. It isn't fair on you to string this out" The words were coming out of her mouth before she could think. Leonardo quickly bent down in front of her, his blue eyes capturing her own.

"I don't mind" he said, his voice becoming panicked "You can always string me out anytime you want"

"I just don't know.." she began

"I love you, we love each other – we can sort this" Now his voice sounded more than panicked; he sounded desperate. Rebecca felt awful. She didn't want to hurt him but it was the truth; she didn't know who she was let alone what she wanted.

Leonardo took her shoulders in his hands and used a finger to raise her chin so she had look at him again "I'm here for you – I'm patient – I want to help you. I love you" Locking her gaze his mouth fell on her own and he kissed her gently. She didn't respond but didn't pull away either.

"Please Becky we can do this" Now he was begging. Her insides were churning – she felt so guilty and still so much pain. Eventually after she gave him a brief nod he pulled her forward into a tight embrace muttering how he wouldn't let her down again and that from now on in she was his number one priority. All Rebecca could think in her world of pain and anxiety is: _I've heard it all before…_


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Grief and growth

Later on as afternoon went into evening April and Casey came over. April bought pizza which pleased Michelangelo but Rebecca still refused to eat anything. She felt exhausted and the thought of food made her feel sick to the stomach. She had a feeling that anything she ate would either cause her to choke, throw up or both.

April chattered away with news of her day all the while ignoring the one subject that hung in the air like a toxic gas. She knew, they all knew, but no-one said anything to Rebecca and no-one wanted to. What good would it do? Cause her more pain. Therefore they buried it. And, they told themselves, they did it to protect her.

Rebecca sat and listened to them all talking – every now and then Leonardo would give her a look of sympathy and squeeze her hand. She wanted to scream out loud but her first reaction was who would listen anyway?

Raphael was looking like he was brooding. Also every now and again their eyes would meet and she would feel her heart reach out for him. He seemed to sense this connection so once she left the group to go to the toilet he waited for her outside and stopped her as she exited.

"I know it's a daft question but how you doin'?" His eyes were full of sadness. She folded her arms and shrugged – truth was she didn't really know how she was doing; she felt like she was holding on by her finger nails.

He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. His hugs always made her feel better, she enjoyed being close to him and the solidness that was Raphael.

He kissed her gently on the head and followed her lead to the kitchen.

"This has become my new bathroom" she exclaimed – referring to those times when she would seek solace and hide. Putting her forehead down onto the table she let out a small groan. "What do I do?" The question was an open one – not necessarily intended for her companion but for anyone. It was Splinter who answered.

"You do what is right for you my child but always remember that there are those here who love you and want to support you"

Rebecca raised her head and looked at him.

"I know it has not been easy time for you" he put a hand on her shoulder "and I know you will have more battles to come but we are here for you"

This moved her; made her feel warmer inside. Splinter had been so distant recently she didn't expect him to say something like that.

"We must talk further, when you are ready my child"

Patting her lightly he released the contact and left her with Raphael.

"He always sounds cryptic" he began, giving her a slow smile.

Rebecca was about to say 'like my dad' but she stopped herself. Tears were only a second away and she felt she couldn't cry anymore. The pain inside her stomach resembled a dull ache but the panicked feeling she'd had was subsiding.

"Babe you know I'm here for you anytime" Raphael pushed a piece of hair back behind her ear, his fingers lightly brushing her cheek and caused her body to heat up. She looked down and coughed awkwardly - feeling that under the circumstances this kind of reaction was wrong.

"Thanks Raph" she muttered "you've been great"

"Like I said, anytime" Their eyes locked for a brief second and she felt herself blushing. April came in with 4 empty pizza boxes ready for the re-cycling bin – as she put them away Raphael squeezed Rebecca's hand and left the room. She watched as he flopped down to join his brothers in the lounge. He looked back at her and sent her a wink. Blushing furiously she set her eyes onto her hands and kept them there.

During all this she didn't realise April had sat down with her and was looking at her intensely "I am so sorry Becky I really am – I can't imagine what you must be going through"

Taking a deep breath Rebecca raised her eyes to look at the reporter "It's horrid" she whispered "It hurts"

"Good job you have the guys, they will take care of you now"

Rebecca nodded numbly and looked back at her hands, wringing her fingers together. Silence passed between them - April broke it:

"You and Raph get on so much better than you did, your friendship has really grown, remember when you first met?"

Rebecca smiled "How could I forget.." she reached up to her head and touched the spot where he had taken her down, knocking her out cold in the process.

April took her free hand in her own and gave it a squeeze "He was so angry, would moan about you non-stop" she also smiled "Now it's obvious he cares a great deal about you"

Rebecca felt her cheeks heating up again, she didn't doubt that April noticed this but if she did she didn't comment. She finished by telling Rebecca she was here if she needed to talk about anything – day or night – and then after a hug she left her alone. Casey bobbed in afterwards saying they were heading back home and should she need anyone pounding – especially if it was Nolan – he would be happy to do it. She knew he meant well but the thought of violence made her feel nauseous. Sitting on her own she started to wonder what her father had gone through and all because of her. All that poor man had done was raise her and love her; provided her with a home and stability. Now he was gone. She suddenly felt a chill, like someone had walked by her but no-one was there. A tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it away. She had so many questions and so many fears and now she had no father to help or soothe her. Another tear fell and landed on the table. The pressure of hands appeared on her shoulders, comforting hands lightly gripping her. She blindly reached up to touch them but her fingers came into contact with nothing. She shot up; her heart was hammering in her chest and her breathing quickened. A voice as light as a whisper appeared in her head "_Find me"_

She backed up towards the doorway and trying to compose herself as she went through into the lounge. The only one missing was Splinter. As she came in the television was quickly switched to standby and they all looked up at her expectantly.

"What?" she asked, feeling remarkably uncomfortable.

Leonardo patted the seat next to him "Come sit with us"

Rebecca shook her head "No I need to errm, I just need.." she left and went to the bathroom – the first and only place where she knew she couldn't be disturbed. Locking the door she stood in front of the mirror. She had recognised that voice. It was the one she had heard through the mirror.

"What do you want? Who are you?"

There was no glowing mirror and no vision of Kelly; all that remained was silence. A deafening silence. Rebecca sat on the toilet – her head in her hands. Tears fell down her cheeks. She sniffed and wiped them away with some toilet tissue.

"What do I do?" she asked "Why won't you answer me?"

Again there was just silence. _What was this about? Perhaps it was Nolan playing some sort of sick game, she wouldn't put it past him. He was a twisted monster._

She heard a scraping sound at the door followed by a tap-tap-tapping. Getting up she opened the lock half expecting to find Nolan standing there waiting her that awful smirk on his face. Instead it was Leo - she let out a sigh of relief. He held out arms for a hug and she went to him, letting him stroke her hair and rub hands down her back – offering affection through the simplest of means.

Back in the lounge she found herself drawn into their world of chatter and nonsense, not that she contributed much preferring instead to listen and watch them. They didn't patrol that night and Splinter had given them the night off training so they stayed with her until one by one they went to bed. Leonardo took her to his. He didn't try anything with her which was a blessing and instead held her close and loved her that way.

As soon as she felt him fall into a state of deep sleep she untangled herself from his arms and left the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind her. Back in the lounge she grabbed the remote and turned on the television; turning it right down to almost mute – she couldn't risk Raphael waking up.

Flicking through the channels she came across 24 hour news so she sat back to watch it. Ten minutes later she saw what she was waiting for. The turtles always watched TV and if they weren't watching it you could guarantee it would be on in the background. Tonight though it had been off and mostly when she was around. They were about as subtle as a brick but still she knew it was only because they cared.

The photograph of her father was a recent one. He looked happy. He looked well. Sadness hit her in the gut like a moving vehicle; it practically knocked her sideways. The tears came again.

The police believed they were looking for a maniac or wild animal – they didn't realise how right they were. The two murders had been linked because of the vicious injuries sustained by both Kelly and her father and the fact that the bodies were found in virtually the same place. Nolan was playing with the police; he wanted them to know what he was capable of. At the end of the report a photograph of her came up asking for known whereabouts and any information. It said that they were concerned for her wellbeing so could anyone get in touch who knew anything.

Turning off the television she took another deep breath and let go of the remote.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered; reaching out to her father in the darkness.

Pressure came onto her shoulders and she shot up like a bullet only to find it was Raphael. Clutching her chest she tried to regain some control of herself "What are you doing? You scared me!"

He came round to stand in front of her and gave her a hug "Tis only me" he whispered. She slammed her hands into his chest to push him away "I know that _now"_

Sitting back down Raphael took a seat next to her "Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump. Crafty madam aren't you – how long did you know?"

Rebecca turned round to face him, pulling one leg up underneath herself "Straight away, you guys always watch tele of an evening and Mikey has it on practically anytime he sits here"

He took hold of her hand "Best interests that's all"

She nodded "I know, I understand and thank you for caring"

"Told you; anytime" The other hand ran up her arm to her shoulder and touched her face "I hate seein' you so sad"

She looked away "and I hate feeling it" she muttered.

"I've missed spending time with you" She heard the words and felt her heart speed up.

"You have?"

He nodded and leaned in to capture her mouth with his. Unlike with Leo she moved into Raphael enjoying the moment enjoying his touch and the feel of his lips on hers. As he let her go one hand had ended up on her thigh and was stroking her there. Her body was reaching out to him, needing him close.

"I've missed you too" she replied

"You must know how I feel about you" These words sent a tingle of excitement through her – she remained quiet and just looked at him as he held her face "I hate seein' you like this babe, and you must know why"

A tear fell down her cheek and dripped on her leg, he wiped it away with a finger.

"I love you Rebecca Madison and I want the chance to show you just how much, if you'll let me"

There they were those words – those words that she wanted to hear. She had a lump in her throat but managed to respond:

"I love you too"

And she did. She loved Leo but was _in love_ with his brother.

He looked so pleased and gathered her up in his arms holding her as tightly as he could "Whatever happens we are goin' to get through this, seriously, no-one is goin' to hurt you ever again"

Setting her back in her seat he was looking at her like she was the only being that mattered and in that moment - just the two of them - she felt at peace.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Solving the mystery

After spending a restless night on the sofa Rebecca awoke with no idea what time it was – it must have been early because the rest of the lair was encased in silence. Grabbing her mobile she sent a text to April to see if her and Casey could help as planned. Getting washed and dressed she grabbed a glass of water and took a couple of sips. Her mouth felt dry and stale like cardboard.

As she sipped she remembered last night and her chat with Raphael. At the same time she couldn't help but think about Leo and how she was going to deal with all this mess. It would have been easier if he had just agreed with her the other night but instead he had begged to keep her. It made her feel such a mixture of emotions. She felt like such a bitch – her insides hurt and her head was spinning.

Leaving the glass in the sink she wrote a brief note indicating that she would be with April and Casey and after checking her phone she pulled on boots and left the lair to head up to the surface.

Even though it was early it was looking like it would be a bright and sunny day. Popping on her sunglasses she pulled her hair back in a pony and with her head down headed towards April and Casey's apartment.

Unbeknown to her she was being watched. Across the road Nolan Carter stayed in the alleyway but his eyes were firmly fixed on Rebecca: His prize. Her head was down and she was walking quickly as though she didn't want to be seen. Fortunately for Nolan he had already tagged her phone to capture her messages and so he knew she would be going to that O'Neil's apartment. Keeping a low profile he followed her.

April and Casey were both waiting for her "You okay kid?" began Casey putting a hand on her head.

"As much as I'm going to be" replied Rebecca, giving him a long look.

April collected her in a tight embrace "You're doing great" she whispered "and so very brave"

Rebecca snorted "I _do not_ feel brave trust me"

"You're sure you want to do this?" asked April

Casey was packing his baseball bats "She's sure – don't put her off"

April raised her eyebrows "You just want the opportunity to beat someone" she mused

He shrugged "So? It's all good"

"No fighting please, unless it is really called for – I just need you for back up, and support" Rebecca looked at him seriously.

April put an arm round her "And that's what we'll be – right Casey?"

He nodded. Although secretly he hoped things would kick off. Nothing like a beat down to start the day.

They all headed out and piled into April's car. As they drove Rebecca tried to plan it out in her head. He would no doubt try to lie to her and cover his tracks but that was only if the vision in the mirror was telling the truth. She wished she had been able to speak to her again and she wished she could understand what she meant by "_find me_". Her dad would have an answer. God how she missed him – so _so _much – in-fact her heart ached for him. To never see him again seemed so cruel; he had been her everything and the one person she could rely on to be there and give great advice. Pain rose from the pit of her stomach to flood her entire chest. She caught her breath –it was shallow and quick.

Sitting in the back of the car she felt alone; abandoned and alone. She was terrified, so for April to say she was brave was very far from the truth.

They were now out of the City and nearly at Stephen Baker's laboratory and base. She hoped this would go well, she hoped he would co-operative and she hoped that Nolan Carter would not be there; yes most of all she hoped for that.

Inside the base Stephen already knew that Rebecca was on her way, Nolan had contacted him. He was looking forward to seeing her so when they arrived he happily invited them inside and offered drinks. He was not so happy to see the man with the baseball bats but then Rebecca was probably only looking for protection; he could tell she was nervous and he could understand why this was the case. In reality she looked weary, drained and not overly happy to be here.

"I'm so sorry about Brian Rebecca, you have no idea how shocked I was when I heard what had happened – he will be missed"

April rolled her eyes, this guy could talk the talk. Thankfully Rebecca seemed to be in control.

"Thank you but I don't need your sympathy, I just want the truth that's all and you know what I'm talking about" Her voice was firm and her face determined. Stephen Baker got up from his chair to stop this Casey from poking around his equipment.

"Since your father stopped doing the work I did get pulled into it – seemed only natural really I had the experience, the knowledge and the understanding"

"What Rebecca wants is the truth behind your involvement with these Shapeshifters –especially this Nolan Carter" April shot Rebecca a look and brief smile.

"Thank you Miss O'Neil I am well aware of what my niece wants to know"

Rebecca held up a hand "Let's get one thing straight – I am not your niece, you lost that privilege Mr Baker when you betrayed me and my dad"

"I did not betray you, or your father, I provided him with a home when he needed it whilst you lived with those friends of yours – I haven't told Nolan anything about where they are have I? Doesn't that at least show I am trustworthy to some degree?"

Rebecca ignored him "Tell me about your involvement – everything you know"

Casey was man-handling one of his baseball bats "I can be very persuasive.." he threatened

"Yes I am well aware of your persuasions" began Baker, he sat down "Look all I know is that these are a complex species with different levels. All I can compare them to is other species on earth that are either pure bred or mixed breed. The purer the individual the more power they possess. The Kraang captured Nolan and were doing awful experiments on him – taking samples and using them to build or re-create other beings. They were hoping to harness his power the way they hoped to do with you"

"Then what? Why is he here?"

"You know why. He escaped and came to earth via a portal. And yes admittedly we helped." So he had been involved since day one; in a way Rebecca wasn't shocked.

"So why me?"

"You have different power, different abilities, your strength and fighting gift were useful to get Shredder on side – we wanted him to turn his focus away from you" Stephen Baker was actually starting to look uncomfortable – the fact that Casey was standing over him didn't help matters.

"What are you saying?" asked April, growing increasingly interested the more she heard from him.

"We took samples from Rebecca to share with the Foot, to build Shredder's army so that he wouldn't hurt you – you have no idea how he obsesses about revenge"

"So what you're saying is that you took from me to give to him? So that he can hurt other people? And my friends?"

"I'm sorry Rebecca it was necessary" he looked desperate.

"_Why?_"

"We needed you safe"

Now it was all starting to make sense, the samples that had been taken were not only to study her but to help the enemy.

"Tell me have you noticed any changes, alterations of strength, visions or physical changes?"

Rebecca walked over to him and bent to his level "Like I would tell you anything anymore. You make me sick"

He reached and grabbed her arm "Maybe but remember I am all you have now"

She shook him off "No you are not – I have friends"

"Oh yes your turtles. I forgot about them"

Rebecca went to April "He's no use, let's go"

"Do I get to be a little creative?" asked Casey holding both bats now and flipping them forward in his hands.

"Not on him. He's not worth it" and with that Rebecca left – she had a different mission to go on now. April stood and waited for Casey as he swung a bat smashing one of Stephen Baker's computer screens.

"Whoops" Baker stood up and glared at him as he left carrying a sarcastic grin on his face. Watching them leave he clutched his hands into fists, his body shaking with anger until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave them. Remember avoiding conflict really is the best way to go" Nolan Carter appeared at his side "Shredder will take care of him"

Back in the car and driving towards New York City Rebecca explained her idea to April and Casey. They needed to go and find this person she had seen in the mirror. This vision would explain more and in her gut Rebecca knew that this individual was on her side and not someone twisted or poisoned. She had very little positive feelings and so she could not avoid this.

"So what do you want us to do?" asked April

"Nothing, just drop me back – it'll be fine"

Casey felt unsure "You sure you don't want some support"  
>Rebecca nodded "I'm sure, I'll be okay honest"<p>

When the car reached Central Park and pulled in Rebecca slid to the door and opened it "Text you later and thanks guys"

April watched her cross the street "I don't like it" she whispered "Where will she even start?"

Rebecca's obvious choice was to go to the college library and check out their reading materials. She had been told that Shapeshifters were old; an ancient race so surely there had to be something written down about them even if it was just theory. Half an hour later she was hiding in the shelves surrounded by open books. They were vague mentions here and there and quite a lot in myth. One passage though did catch her eye. It talked about the use of death as a masked vessel and the use of mirrors for communication. The larger the mirrored surface the easier they could do this. Some though were tricked by evil and trapped in mirrors through vanity. Now she knew what she needed – a large mirror and apparently the larger the better – she knew just where to go; the ballroom in the centre of the City. That had a large mirrored ceiling. How she would gain access wasn't something she had thought about.

Leaving the college she kept her head down, thankfully the photograph shown on television had her with brown hair not the white blonde that she possessed now. Everyone was much too busy to pay her any attention anyway – and for that she was grateful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the turtles woke up Leonardo was the first to start panicking about Rebecca which annoyed Raphael no end.

"She says she's with April and Casey so why are you acting like such an idiot?" he growled, beginning his morning training by pounding the dummy – in truth he was pretending it was Leonardo.

But when April didn't text him back they were all a bit dumbfounded – April was normally so attached to her phone it was like it was an extra limb.

"What if my girl is hurt?" whined Michelangelo "Whilst your girl takes her on some dangerous mission"

Leonardo rolled his eyes "For the thousandth time Mikey April is not your girl and Rebecca would never deliberately put someone in danger"

"You don't know that" persisted the youngest, jumping up and down like an over anxious puppy.

"Calm down Mikey, I've texted Casey so lets see if he gets back" at that moment Leonardo's phone beeped – right on time it was a message from Casey: everything was fine.

"See! Told you Lame-o" snorted Raphael, landing the dummy with a jab.

"He says they went to see that Stephen guy but that they brought Becky back here"

Leonardo cleared the text "So where is she?"

"Escapin' from you – I really don't blame the girl" replied Raphael. He tried not to feel worried – he was sure she'd be fine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving at the ballroom Rebecca knew she would have to find a back way in – there was no way she would be able to get access through the front doors. It seemed luck was on her side as there was a back entrance but it was locked. She wished Donnie was here; his lock pick could open any door. Realising she would have to rely on herself she took a deep breath and grasped the handle trying to focus her energy on it. As it gave way she practically fell inside. If there was an alarm it wasn't operational or, she thought, perhaps it only sounded at the front. She scanned for cameras – there was one it was situated right by the door – having her hood up and face covered she moved quickly and quietly away from view hoping that no-one had been looking at the camera at that precise point. For some reason she knew just where to go although she had never been into this building before. Along the corridor at the end she saw the sign for the main hall. The door was open and she went inside. It was an enormous room and beautifully decorated. The mirror was just how she had seen – covering all of the dance floor ceiling. With the lights on it was bright and shiny.

"What are you doing in here?" a man's voice hit her ears.

Rebecca froze – she could see him coming up the steps towards her. This was not what she wanted but he would ruin her plans so when he got close enough she landed him with a blow which knocked him unconscious. Checking his pulse he appeared to be okay so she pulled him back into a nearby janitor's closet and shut the door after tying his hands behind his back. Hopefully he would stay knocked out until she could leave. She didn't want to hurt anyone but on this occasion he had left her with no alternative.

Back in the room she again checked for cameras – seeing non in evidence she stood on the edge of the floor and called out – willing the image to come forth. And it did; as bright as the lights surrounding the dance area.

"What is happening to me? You have to tell me why?"

The female on the ceiling was once again her dead friend Kelly "You have been chosen for your gifts, gifts that you chose to bury but now they are returning. Your strength is your passion Rebecca, your adoration for those in need. Your willingness to assist. But there are those who seek to use your power"

"You mean Nolan? What is he to me? And what about the Kraang?"

"You have been chosen as a mate – His innate drive is to seek a female and breed. The child you carry though is not his. Your body is coping through change. It's amazingly adaptable. If he finds you are not pregnant with his child though he will seek to destroy it. He also hates the Kraang and that comes from years and years of captivity and systematic abuse"

"I don't think I can deal with this, not anymore, please you have to help me"

The woman smiled "You will, use your friends, use your bond with them. It is important though that you leave the City for soon the one called Shredder will seek destruction of you all. You must find a safe place away"

"Where would I go? I have no where to go!" she exclaimed, feeling hopeless.

"It will come to light – your friends will guide you"

The image was fading.

"And what about you? How will I contact you again?" Rebecca felt her voice getting more high pitched - she was starting to panic.

"I will be watching" The vision ended and Kelly disappeared.

"No you can't go, I need more answers! I can't do this on my own! I can't do this at all!" She hadn't realised but in the process of talking she had ended up on the floor on her knees. Curling her legs up to her chest she stayed still for a while, sobbing and wishing it would all come to an end.


End file.
